La cohabitation de deux psychopathes
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Matoine, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

* * *

**Résumé **: Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Pairing **: Matoine.

**Rating **: T.

**Warning **: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède aucune des personnes mentionnées ici. Même Régis et Coralie sont inspirés de réelles personnes...

**Note **: (Je vais essayer de faire une note plus courte cette fois. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, je le ferais en bas de chapitre pour vous laissez tranquillement lire. (ça fait un petit suspens le long du chapitre comme ça. (Oh ! Une triple-parenthèse !)))

Hmm, me revoilà. Avec cette fois-ci une fic à plusieurs chapitre, yeah ! Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, mais je ne le publierais que quand j'aurais fini le troisième. Et seulement si vous voulez le chapitre suivant, évidemment :D

Ce n'est pas très littéraire. Je ne me prends pas la tête. Et les rapports avec ma bêta-lectrice/meilleure amie (?) étant ce qu'ils sont, cette fic ne sera probablement pas corrigée. Désolée pour les fautes !

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

* * *

_Chapitre un_

* * *

« Hey, Mathieu ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna, pour voir débarquer Régis, son demi-frère. Enfin, techniquement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était son "frère par alliance". C'est-à-dire qu'il était le fils du beau-père de Mathieu, et grâce à ça, ils avaient presque le même âge, Régis étant d'un an l'ainé.

Le Youtuber attendit que son frère, beaucoup plus grand que lui –ce qui n'était pas très difficile– s'installe en face de lui et commande un café à la jeune serveuse rousse de la terrasse où ils étaient assis.

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Mathieu en regardant le fond de sa tasse vide.

« Écoute... » commença l'autre, en passant une main dans sa fine barbe courte, « tu te rappelles qu'on est censé emménager ensemble dans un mois, hein ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un regard blasé.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles aussi que Coralie allait déménager bientôt sur Paris pour son taff ? »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Coralie était la petite-amie de Régis. Elle s'habillait et se maquillait toujours de manière excessive, avait un bon nombre de tatouage et travaillait dans un bar. En réfléchissant bien, le Youtuber se souvint que le patron du bar parlait de changer de ville, l'autre soir.

« Non je ne m'en rappelle pas, Régis. C'est ta copine, pas la mienne. Maintenant, dis-moi où tu veux en venir. »

L'ainé soupira, visiblement gêné. Il prit le temps de finir son café avant de continuer, regardant Mathieu dans les yeux.

« Elle m'a proposé de vivre avec elle. C'est ma copine, Mat, je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Oh. » Mathieu passa une main devant ses yeux, fatigué. « Je suppose que ça ne fait rien. Je trouverais un coloc, au pire. Mais c'est pas cool d'avertir à un mois du déménagement, quand même. Faudra changer le nom et tout... »

Le plus petit était déçu, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer. Il se réjouissait de vivre avec Régis, qui était vraiment similaire à lui, à part physiquement. Les deux garçons s'étaient toujours très bien entendu et se considéraient comme de vrais frères.

Il releva la tête en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Merci beaucoup, je savais que tu comprendrais. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. »

Le barbu déposa un billet de dix euros sur la table pour payer les deux cafés.

Mathieu n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il resterait un pourboire pour la jolie serveuse, le prix d'un café étant assez excessif. Il se leva, remit son blouson, et repartit chez lui en soupirant.

Il ne lui restait qu'un mois pour trouver un colocataire, il n'avait pas les moyens de payer cet appartement sur Paris seul.

* * *

Antoine soupira en relisant son mail. C'était la cinquième fois qu'on refusait sa demande de colocation. Il ne faisait que répondre aux annonces, mais c'était dur de trouver une personne avec qui il s'entendrait.

Il avait demandé à ses amis, évidemment, mais aucun d'eux ne cherchait à déménager. Il y avait bien Mathieu, mais ce dernier voulait s'installer avec son demi-frère.

Ennuyé, Antoine vérifia sa page Facebook plus automatiquement que par un réel intérêt. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que Régis, le fameux demi-frère de Mathieu, venait de changer son statut.

_« C'est officiel, je vais emménager avec la plus belle femme du monde ! »_

Antoine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'appeler Mathieu, troublé. Ce dernier mit un moment avant de répondre, et Antoine comprit au bruit de pas et au son de voix extérieure qu'il était en pleine rue, en train de marcher.

_« Oui ? »_

« Hey, tu veux devenir une femme maintenant ? Ou bien Régis n'emménage plus avec toi ? »

_« Hahaha, non je te rassure, je reste un homme. Il m'a dit juste avant qu'il allait vivre chez sa copine, Coralie. À un mois du déménagement... »_

Bon, le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être rassuré, il se doutait bien que son ami ne voulait pas changer de sexe. Il frissonna à la pensée de la version femme de Mathieu.

« Ah, c'est pas cool... Et tu vas faire comment ? »

Il entendit le schizophrène soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Ben je sais pas. J'ai un mois pour trouver un coloc. »_

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Antoine se rendit compte de la situation. Il cherchait une colocation sur Paris. Mathieu, un de ses amis et collègue de YouTube, en cherchait une aussi. Ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Pourquoi ne pas simplifier les choses ?

« Tu te rappelles, quand je disais que j'avais envie de partir de chez mes parents ? »

_« Ouais. À 25 ans, c'est bien. Mais pourquoi tu... Oh. »_

Mathieu avait apparemment compris où son ami voulait en venir. Antoine sourit et s'apprêta à parler, mais l'autre le devança.

_« Ouais, c'est une putain de bonne idée. Mais tu vas faire comment, le décor de ton émission, c'est ta chambre, non ? Il faudra dire aux fans qu'on vit ensemble... »_

« Le décor... On s'en fout, je dirais juste que j'ai déménagé. Si on le dit, j'imagine pas la réactions des fangirls. Je suis sûr que notre couple va envahir les sites de fanfictions. »

_« Haha, dis pas de conneries. C'est pas comme s'il y avait plein de fanfics ou de fanarts sur nous, hein ! Deux ou trois tout au plus. » _

« Va vérifier, tu serais surpris. » rit Antoine.

_« Ah ouais ? Je préfère pas, en fait. »_

« Ohh mon Amour, tu n'assumes pas ?. »

_« C'est ça... Bon, je suis soulagé alors, j'ai pas à chercher de coloc. Et je te connais, au moins... On reparle de cette histoire plus tard, okay ? J'arrive chez moi. »_

« Ouais. On règlera ça une autre fois. »

Antoine raccrocha avec le sourire. Voilà, il allait enfin quitter la maison de ses parents.

Enfin, il devait encore discuter du loyer avec Mathieu, et s'occuper de plein de papiers dont il ne comprenait rien. Mais ensuite, il allait bien se marrer, il le savait.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Oui, c'est assez court.

Donc, pour les choses importantes : Si vous n'avez pas lu mon précédent one-shot _(Une séance de lecture dramatique)_, vous n'êtes pas vraiment concernés. Mais vous pouvez rester, et même aller lire cet o-s ;)

Alors je vais être claire : J'ai reçu une review me disant en gros, que, en disant que Mathieu ne voulait pas être dominé, je dégradais le rôle de la femme et tout. J'ai pas mal discuté avec l'auteure de cette review, on s'est mises au point et tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très sympa :) (et n'allez pas lui envoyer des messages l'insultant, elle ne le mérite absolument pas, au contraire.) En message privé, elle m'a pas mal parlé de son point de vue, et je l'ai trouvé intéressant, même si parfois je dois l'avouer, elle m'énervait un peu. On a éclairci tout ça, mais je tenais à le dire en « public », si jamais d'autres auraient pensé la même chose qu'elle.

Je n'ai jamais, jamais, cherché à dégrader la femme (et rien que de dire qu'une femme est dominée dans une relation sexuelle est assez stéréotypé.), ça reviendrait à me dénigrer moi-même. Je n'ai pas non plus voulu dégrader les hommes ayant des fantasme de domination, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire qu'un homme devait forcément être fort, courageux, musclé, etc. Si dans cette fic, Mathieu réagit comme il le fait, c'est parce que j'ai considéré Antoine et Mathieu, à la base, comme hétéro. (du moins au début de la fic, héhé.) Et donc un homme hétéro ne serait pas forcément heureux de savoir que des fangirls l'imaginent comme le petit Uke tout fragile d'une relation homosexuelle. Et en voulant, justement comme je l'ai précisé à la fin de ce one-shot, contrer le stéréotype Uke/Seme, je n'ai jamais voulu dégrader le rôle du dominé et tout.

Ce que je cherchais à dire, c'est que dans une relation homosexuelle de yaoi (Yaoi ! Pas dans la vraie vie. Faites ce que vous voulez dans votre vraie vie, hein!) un des persos était directement désigné comme dominé, et l'autre comme dominant. Donc, le dominé est forcément petit, mignon, réagit comme une collégienne amoureuse, etc. Et je n'aime pas quand un personnage se comporte comme ça. C'est du Yaoi, pas du shôjo.

Donc je n'ai PAS voulu dégrader le rôle de la femme, les hommes « dominé », ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Au contraire, je suis totalement tolérante pour ce genre de chose-là.

Désolée de ce mot long comme... comme un tiers de ce chapitre (XD), mais je tenais à mette les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un pense que je dénigre la femme et tout...

Voilà. On arrive au bout, enfin.

Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? Oui, non ? Est-ce que vous avez des suggestions, des idées ? Des critiques ? Des insultes ? (Nan, pas les insultes XD)

Laissez-une review et je vous offre un cookie virtuel.

Aria


	2. Chapitre 2: Animal I Have Become

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

* * *

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement de vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

J'ai oublié de préciser que cette fic se passe un peu après Polymanga, même si le vrai Mathieu a déménagé avant.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Normalement, j'y ai répondu, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il me fasse signe :D

Vous avez trouvés le premier chapitre un peu court, mais c'est parce qu'en fait, à la base, il s'agissait d'un prologue. Et puis j'ai trouvé qu'il se passait trop de chose pour que ce soit juste un prologue et je l'ai transformé en chapitre un. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas de titre.

Les autres chapitres sont plus longs. Un tout petit peu plus longs, mais ça compte quand même XD

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre deux : Animal I Have Become_

* * *

Antoine regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, pièce dans laquelle il avait grandit et passé 25 ans, avant de refermer la porte lentement. Il était partagé entre une joie intense de quitter _enfin _la maison parentale, et une pointe de regret d'abandonner la chambre qui l'avait vu devenir un homme.

_Oui, bon, techniquement, c'est juste une pièce. On s'en fout._

Il descendit les escaliers, la bandoulière de son sac où il avait entassé les dernières affaires qui n'avaient pas eu de place dans les nombreux cartons sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme arriva au salon, où ses parents l'attendaient. Après un câlin étouffant de sa mère et une tape sur l'épaule de son père, il quitta enfin le foyer, sans se retourner.

Dehors, une voiture l'attendait, conduite par Régis qui avait accepté d'aider les futurs colocataires à déménager, se sentant un peu coupable.

Il grimpa à l'arrière, où il y avait déjà Mathieu. Devant, Coralie et Régis discutaient, la jeune fille éclatant de son rire bruyant.

« Hey. » sourit Mathieu. Il avait lui aussi un gros sac sur les genoux.

Les deux Youtubers s'étaient bien organisés : ils avaient tout d'abord monté tout les meubles avec l'aide de quelques amis. Ça leur avait prit une journée entière, épuisante. Et puis le matin même, ils avaient emmené les cartons en plusieurs trajets, avec la voiture de Régis.

Ils avaient oublié de louer un camion.

Enfin, maintenant, c'était le dernier trajet. Ce soir, ils pourraient enfin se poser, épuisés.

Antoine sourit tristement à la pensée de la journée suivante, qui s'avérait éprouvante. Ils devraient déballer chaque cartons, ranger toutes leurs affaires.

Il discuta un peu avec Mathieu, de tout et de rien. Le paysage défilait rapidement à travers les vitres.

Quand le son d'une chanson trop entendue parvint aux oreilles d'Antoine, ce dernier soupira fortement.

« Ah, non ! Pas Animal I Have Become ! Je peux plus l'écouter, depuis que c'est le générique du Point Culture. »

Les cheveux bruns de Coralie virevoltèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna, énervée. Quelques mèches se glissèrent dans son décolleté un peu trop profond, et ses sourcils froncés soulignaient son maquillage noir excessif. Elle fusilla Antoine du regard.

« Oh, te plains pas ! On vous fait déjà le trajet, à toi et à Mathieu, et on a joué au taxi toute la journée pour vous. Tu devrais nous remercier ! »

Le présentateur de _What The Cut ?! _ne répondit rien, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il allait encore plus vexer la jeune femme, et cette dernière était très rancunière. Elle était gentille, et Antoine l'aimait bien, alors il voulait éviter de l'avoir à dos.

Mathieu, lui, ne se gêna pas pour répondre. Il se montrait désagréable envers Coralie dès qu'il le pouvait, depuis que Régis l'avait lâchement abandonné pour sa petite-amie.

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas « on » qui fait le trajet, puisque la seule chose que tu as faite dans la journée, s'est poser ton cul dans cette voiture et porter trois carton. Et puis si Régis a dû faire autant de trajets, jusqu'à chez Antoine en plus, c'est un peu de sa faute. Ça aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas décidé de s'installer chez toi pour te baiser plus souvent. »

« Woh, Mathieu, tu te calmes ! » s'écria tout de suite Régis. « T'as pas à manquer de respect à Coralie, ok ? »

« Hmm. » marmonna le schizophrène en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Euh... Excusez-moi, hein. » dit Antoine, gêné. C'était un peu de sa faute si la dispute entre Coralie et Mathieu avait éclaté.

« Oh, non, t'inquiète. Ces deux-là se tapent tout le temps dessus, t'y es pour rien. » sourit Régis.

Antoine soupira à nouveau. Il aimait bien Régis aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mathieu, qui envoyait un SMS à un de ses amis.

Tout d'un coup, Antoine commença à appréhender cette colocation. Au fond, il n'était pas si proche de Mathieu, même s'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ils se voyaient à chaque conventions, et ils avaient chacun présenté l'autre à leurs amis et à leur famille, c'était comme ça qu'Antoine avait connu Régis et Coralie.

Mais ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler ''meilleurs potes''. Ils avaient chacun leur propre cercle d'ami.

Et si la cohabitation s'avérait désastreuse ?

Antoine soupira pour la troisième fois. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Mathieu pensait exactement la même chose. Il ne connaissait pas Antoine si bien que ça, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis.

Et si la colocation se passait mal ?

* * *

Une fois arrivés, les deux colocataires avaient remercié le couple avant de rentrer enfin dans leur nouveau chez-eux. Mathieu était directement allé dans sa chambre sans un mot et y avait posé son sac où il pouvait, le sol étant jonché de carton. Il se jeta sur son lit et observa le plafond.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Le Wifi n'était pas encore activé, il ne pouvait donc pas aller sur internet depuis son Smartphone ou son ordinateur portable, et la télé n'était pas encore en marche non plus. Il avait des livres et des mangas, mais ils étaient au fond d'un carton.

Mathieu soupira et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il devrait accrocher ses posters sur les murs blancs, pour recréer le décors de son émission. Il fallait que le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _range tout ses vêtements dans son armoire, et toutes ses affaires dans une étagère. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, avec Antoine : toutes les affaires personnelles restaient dans les chambres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son colocataire commença à parler, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

« Hey, tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Antoine, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

Mathieu se redressa immédiatement.

« Uhh... Ouais. J'vais faire des pâtes. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux YouTubers avaient mangé, et étaient étalés sur le canapé devant la télé qui ne marchait pas encore, en train de digérer.

« Bon ! » commença Mathieu, avachi gracieusement sur le canapé.

À ses côtés, Antoine avait les jambes croisées et les mains derrières la tête. Aujourd'hui, ils avait décrété que ça serait la « soirée procrastination ».

« Quoi ? » demanda le plus grand en tournant la tête.

« Faut qu'on installe des règles ! » déclara Mathieu avec enthousiasme.

« Des règles ? »

« Ouais, sinon la vie sera impossible avec toi. »

« Merci. Espèce de nain. » sourit Antoine, en se levant pour aller chercher des bières dans le frigo qu'ils avaient rempli un peu plus tôt.

« Les blagues sur ma taille, c'est un peu facile ! » répondit l'intéressé en criant pour qu'Antoine l'entende depuis la cuisine.

Ce dernier arriva bientôt et lui tendis une bière, qu'il décapsula rapidement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Alors, quelles règles tu veux mettre, le nain ? »

« Déjà, on fait la vaisselle à tour de rôle. Mais on la fait vraiment ! »

Il n'y avait pas la place pour un lave-vaisselle dans leur appartement, malheureusement.

« Hmm. »

Antoine rit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voyait déjà Mathieu l'engueuler parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait la vaisselle de la veille.

« Ensuite, le ménage. Je veux pas vivre dans une porcherie. Donc, on peut dire que tu fais l'aspirateur, et je fais la serpillère, une fois par semaine ? »

« Rahh putain, on est des hommes, pas besoin de prendre autant soin de l'appart. On s'en fout. »

« Un homme peut très bien faire le ménage. Et non, on s'en fout pas. Je veux pas un appart dégueulasse. » déclara le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _en croisant les bras.

« Dit celui qui avait dix centimètres de poussière sur son ancien bureau. »

« Les sols, c'est plus important que la poussière. »

« Ouais, ouais... »

Mathieu soupira.

« Troisième règle : si l'un de nous ramène une fille, il prévient l'autre pour qu'il puisse demander asile chez quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas t'entendre en pleine action. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu trouvais mes gémissements sexy, bébé. »

Antoine recula légèrement quand son colocataire lui offrit un regard noir vraiment flippant. Apparemment, il n'était pas d'humeur pour les blagues sur leur « couple ».

« Tu ferais une parfaite femme au foyer, en fait. » dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mathieu tiqua et rit légèrement avant de reprendre.

« Pour la bouffe, on verra. Une dernière chose... »

« Oui ?

« On s'était mis d'accord avec Régis, donc t'auras pas le choix. C'est déjà décidé. »

« Tu me fais un peu peur, là. De quoi tu parles ? »

« On va prendre un chat ! » déclara Mathieu, un sourire rêveur collé au visage.

Un air aussi niai ne lui allait vraiment pas...

« Un chat ? T'es sérieux ? Je hais les chat. »

« Roooh, c'est une de mes amies qui vient d'avoir une portée. On en avait déjà choisi un, avec Régis. Tu vas voir, il est adorable. »

« Et t'aurais pas pu m'avertir avant ? Si c'est déjà décidé depuis longtemps, t'aurais pu me le dire. »

« T'aurais pas accepté. »

« Je n'accepte toujours pas. » se défendit Antoine, un peu énervé.

Il posa sa bière vide sur la table du salon et regarda son ami qui lui était amusé par la situation.

« Sauf que t'as pas le choix, maintenant. »

«Pff. »

« On ira le chercher demain. » sourit Mathieu. « Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. À demain. »

Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre, avant d'en revenir en soupirant et de jeter sa bouteille de bière dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Bah oui, il n'allait pas dormir avec. Il fit un petit signe de main à son colocataire avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Antoine regarda un moment la porte fermée de son ami.

Cette colocation s'annonçait éprouvante. Éprouvante, mais marrante.

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir COMBIEN j'ai eu du mal à ne pas écrire « panosse » à la place de « serpillère ». C'est comme quand je dois me concentrer pour écrire « téléphone portable » ou « smartphone » à la place de « natel ». Je ne parle pas comme les français, moi, désolée XD

Petite dédicace à Anotherstep, qui elle a utilisé natel plusieurs fois dans sa fic :D

Vive la Suisse :D

Le Matoine fera un petit pas en avant dans le chapitre trois, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et j'ai besoin de votre collaboration pour le chapitre quatre, à moitié écrit. Je trouvais marrant de vous le demander. Si Antoine posait trois questions à Mathieu, et que ce dernier était obligé d'y répondre sincèrement, quelles seraient-elles ? :D

Donnez moi votre avis :D Et vous pouvez me remerciez. J'ai un train dans 30 minutes et je suis encore en pyjama, absolument pas préparée, alors que je dois me doucher et tout, parce que je voulais publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas d'accès internet ce week-end et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à lundi soir :D

* * *

Review ? :D


	3. Chapitre 3: Carramelldansen

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

* * *

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement de vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Merci pour les reviews ! Voilà le chapitre trois. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire avant de vous laissez lire, je vous retrouve pour les trucs importants (donc chiants) en bas :D

(Pour le boxer mentionné plus bas, il existe vraiment, si si. (ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, s'il vous plait XD) Je pense que si vous êtes curieuses, il devrait être sur google image. Voilà.)

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre trois : Carramelldansen_

* * *

Antoine remua dans son lit. Il était en plein rêve, dans un sommeil doux et moelleux –même si c'était plutôt son matelas, qui était moelleux– quand soudain, une musique exaspérante retenti à fond dans tout l'appartement.

Le chevelu se redressa et s'assit sur son matelas, se donnant quelques secondes pour revenir sur terre. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était 8 heures du matin. Et on était _dimanche ! _

Le YouTuber se leva et failli se taper la tête contre un mur en reconnaissant la musique.

À propos de murs, les siens étaient brun clair comme son ancienne chambre, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de tapisserie murale dégueulasse. Son bureau, avec l'ordinateur, était à nouveau en face du lit, histoire de ne pas trop dépayser les fans, et il avait même placé Samuel le Ventilateur dans le cadre de la caméra.

Richard reposait sur son lit.

Il avait fait un tweet avant de quitter son ancienne maison expliquant qu'il avait déménagé, et que le décor serait différent, et Antoine avait été surpris de voir qu'une fan avait répondu quelque chose dans le genre :

_« Aww, tu déménages pile en même temps que Mathieu. Vous habitez ensemble ? Enfin un vrai Matoine ?! » _

Antoine n'avait rien répondu, mais les fangirls pouvaient être flippantes, parfois. Elles étaient toujours au courant de tout.

Le YouTuber sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la source du son, qui était la salle de bain. La porte était fermée, mais il pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Mathieu devait prendre une douche.

« Putain, Mat ! C'est quoi ton problème, mettre la _Caramelldansen _à fond à huit heures du matin ? »

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mathieu vêtu seulement d'un boxer bleu avec écrit « La cigarette tue, la pipe détend ».

Antoine déglutit en essayant de ne pas trop s'imaginer en vrai, avec son ami, dans la situation de la citation. En plus, Mathieu à torse nu avec des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de sa peau humide, c'était assez...

Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Dérangeant ? Gênant ? Sexy ?

Quoi ? Non, pas sexy ! Il ne trouvait pas son colocataire attirant ! Surtout pas !

Antoine secoua la tête et regarda son colocataire.

Ce dernier souriait jusqu'aux oreilles sans se rendre compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son ami, et il paraissait extrêmement de bonne humeur. Quand Mathieu était de bonne humeur, il était chiant, aussi Antoine retint un soupir.

« Ben c'est quoi cette tête Antoine ? Et t'es encore en pyjama ? On part dans vingt minutes, mon pote ! »

Le concerné baissa les yeux et se rappela qu'il n'avait effectivement pas encore quitté son pyjama bleu à petit canards, et il se sentit un peu ridicule.

« Mais, dans vingt minute ? Pour aller où ? »

Mathieu retint un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Le chat, Antoine ! Le chat ! »

« Oh... »

« Allez, prépare toi. Y a encore de l'eau chaude. »

Et Mathieu disparu en chantonnant dans le couloir.

Comment faisait-il pour être d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin ?

* * *

« Antoine ! Bouge-toi, on est déjà en retard ! »

« Oui, oui. J'arrive. » grommela l'intéressé.

Il s'était super rapidement douché, avait enfilé un jeans et une chemise bleu foncé en dix secondes, avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux en guise de coiffure, et Mathieu l'engueulait ! Il n'avait même pas déjeuné !

Soupirant, Antoine se dirigea vers la cuisine et avala rapidement un croissant qui trainait là. Pas le temps de faire du café, tant pis.

Il rejoignit Mathieu qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, son chapeau sur la tête.

Il sourit à Antoine, prit ses clés et les deux amis sortirent pour aller chercher ce fameux chaton.

.

Installés dans le métro vide de ce dimanche matin, Mathieu avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles tandis qu'Antoine réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés.

Il se tourna vers son ami, vêtu de son t-shirt _Je préfère What the Cut ?!. _

« Au fait, on va faire comment pour transporter le chat jusqu'à chez nous ? »

Mathieu se figea à l'entente du « chez nous ». Pour une raison inexpliquée, ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ça. Apparemment, Antoine semblait aussi interloqué par ses propres mots. C'était sortit tout seul, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il partageait un appartement avec Mathieu. Il _vivait _avec lui.

Le plus grand fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son ami.

« Chloé, la fille qui a les chatons, est d'accord de nous prêter une boîte à chat. »

« Okay. Et ensuite, dans l'appart ? T'as prévu une gamelle, une litière, et tout ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas. » sourit Mathieu. « Tout est dans un carton, dans ma chambre. J'ai prévu le coup depuis un moment. »

Antoine répondit par un sourire mi-vexé, mi-amusé, et le métro s'arrêta au même instant.

« C'est notre station ! » déclara le plus petit en se levant.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tenait devant la porte de sa maison, toute souriante dans sa robe à fleur.

« Vous êtes là ! Entrez, entrez ! »

Les deux colocataires lui obéirent et bientôt, ils se trouvèrent sur un canapé bien confortable, deux verres de jus de fruit posés devant eux sur une petite table.

« Antoine, je te présente Chloé, une de mes amies. Chloé, Antoine Daniel. » déclara Mathieu en désignant tour à tour son amie et Antoine.

« Salut. » dit seulement ce dernier en souriant. Chloé respirait la bonne humeur, elle était rayonnante avec ses yeux chocolats et son visage fin.

« Salut ! Je suis super contente de te rencontrer en vrai ! Déjà que j'ai de la peine à croire que je suis amie avec Mathieu... »

« Tu exagères, » sourit Mathieu, « on se connait depuis le lycée. »

« C'est vrai. Alors, on va voir ces chatons ! »

Elle conduisit les deux amis dans sa chambre où, dans un coin, un tas de chatons dormait ou piaillait sur le ventre de leur mère.

Chloé s'agenouilla devant et en caressa un qui ronronna directement.

« La maman est très fatiguée. » expliqua-t-elle « Mais les petits courent partout. Ils ont deux mois et demi, c'est l'âge idéal pour les adopter. »

Antoine s'accroupit pour observer ses petites bêtes de plus près. Il essayait de résister, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient adorables.

La mère était grise, mais quatre de ses petits étaient entièrement noirs, et les deux derniers blancs. Les petits blancs avaient chacun une tache noire sur le museau, au bout des oreilles et des pattes.

Mathieu se pencha et en attrapa un. Il avait de longs poils blancs, et d'impressionnants yeux bleus. Tout les autres avaient des pupilles vertes.

« C'est celui-là, le nôtre. »

Il le tendit à Antoine qui le prit en hésitant quelque peu.

« Comment allez-vous l'appelez ? » demanda Chloé, qui caressait un petit noir.

« On n'sait pas encore. » déclara Mathieu avec un regard coupable. « On n'a pas vraiment pu en discuter, vu que j'ai averti Antoine seulement hier soir.. »

* * *

Après avoir encore discuté un moment avec Chloé, les deux YouTubers avaient prit le chaton avec eux, dans une de ses boîtes en plastique où on transportait les petits animaux.

Le Chat n'avait pas arrêté de miauler pendant tout le trajet en métro, et les autres passagers regardait d'un air attendri la petite boule de poil qui se cachait dans une boîte, sur les genoux de Mathieu.

« Mathieu ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ce chat. T'aurais pu m'avertir. »

« Rooh c'est bon ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu l'aimes bien aussi ! » se défendit le plus petit.

« Ouais, ben en attendant, c'était pas cool. »

« Pfff. C'est bon, t'as gagné. » soupira le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks_ « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse en dédommagement ? »

« Je sais pas. Je vais pas te demander un truc trop horrible, hein. » sourit Antoine. « Mais par exemple... Tu dois répondre sincèrement à trois de mes questions. »

« Ok. »

Antoine ne dit plus rien et regarda les autres passagers du métro. Il devait réfléchir à quelles questions poser. Il ne voulait pas demander n'importe quoi.

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était un peu gamin, de se « venger » comme ça. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et dans un sens, ça l'amusait.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, avaient tout préparé pour le chaton, que ce soit des jouets, ou sa litière. Mathieu avait tout prévu. Et comme ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de nom, ils avaient décidé de l'appeler « le Chat ».

Antoine soupira. Ensuite, ils avaient terminé de déballer les cartons et à présent, l'appartement était parfait. Il y avait enfin du Wifi ! Pour fêter ça, les deux amis s'étaient installés sur le canapés avec des pizzas et des bières et regardaient le dernier épisode de _Game of Thrones, _qu'ils avaient loupé à cause du déménagement.

Le chaton avait exploré l'appartement, déboussolé, et avait fini par s'installer sur les genoux de Mathieu en ronronnant. Ce dernier le caressait machinalement.

Lorsque l'épisode se termina, le plus petit se tourna vers le touffu et le regarda curieusement.

« Alors, ces questions ? »

* * *

Voilà !

Les fameuses questions seront dans le chapitre 4, héhé. Je remercie celles qui en ont proposé, je vous nommerais dans le prochain chapitre parce que j'ai la flemme pour l'instant.

Alors comme je n'arrête jamais d'être chiante, j'ai encore besoin de vous, les amis :) (amiEs, en fait.)

Le chapitre 4 est terminé, et il marquera la fin de la première partie. Ensuite, il y aura normalement une ellipse de quelques semaines et c'est là que le Matoine commencera vraiment. Mais donc, en loupant ces quelques semaines, on loupera forcément aussi toutes les petites scènes marrante de la vie à deux d'Antoine et de Mathieu, et les petits moments qui les rapprocheront peut-être un peu.

Donc, est-ce que vous préférez que j'écrive un ou deux chapitres de « vie quotidienne » où il n'y aura que des petites scènes de leur vie ensemble, ou est-ce que vous voulez que j'enchaine directement avec la deuxième partie, où le Matoine se développera plus rapidement ?

(Si je fais la deuxième option, je résumerais évidemment les semaines de l'ellipse en quelques paragraphes, et donc les ressentis d'Antoine et Mathieu aussi, histoire que ça ne fasse pas « ah ouais on en est à là maintenant » et que vous soyez totalement déboussolées...)

A vous de me le dire, moi, j'apprécie les deux options, alors je ne peux pas me décider seule.

Je suis la reine des mots de fin ultra long. Pardonnez-moi.

Reviews ? (vous savez qu'un auteur prend plusieurs heures à écrire pour les lecteurs, alors lorsque les lecteurs prennent quelques minutes à écrire pour l'auteur, c'est toujours agréable ;))

Je m'en vais maintenant. Demain, j'ai un triathlon, alors je dois essayer de ne pas y arriver totalement endormie. (même si je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit à cause du stress et qu'en plus, je pars à 8:30. Au secours.)

Aria :D


	4. Chapitre 4: Stuck In The Middle With You

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

* * *

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement de vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Merci pour les reviews, elles étaient super nombreuses, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :D Merci à Ninja-Detective-Sorciere, mitakashika et Talilo qui m'ont signalé que le chat de Mathieu s'appelle Wifi. C'est adorable, comme nom.

Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont encouragée pour mon triathlon, haha. Au final, ça c'est super bien passé et je l'ai trouvé génial.

Les questions sont celles de Kajiaotori, Anotherstep et Sonightein que je remercie :D Sonightein et Kajiaotori ont les deux proposé une même question, que j'ai utilisée, donc non, désolée Kajiaotori, je n'ai pas voulu en prendre deux des tiennes XD C'est bien une question de chaque personne que j'ai utilisé.

Une dernière chose: j'ai répondu à vos reviews aujourd'hui, et j'ai dit à certaines que je publierais le chapitre "bonus" sur leur vie quotidienne (vous avez toutes voulu un chapitre intermédiaire, sauf M L'Inconnue, la pauvre XD) aujourd'hui, mais en fait, c'est faux. Je publie le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui, le suivant, je ne sais pas quand je le mettrais en ligne. Excusez mon cerveau fatigué, mais je ne suis pas encore ne vacances, moi.

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre quatre: Stuck In The Middle With You_

* * *

« Donc, je disais... »

« Miaaaaw! »

« Oui. Je disais... »

« Miou! »

« Raaah putain, tu vas fermer ta gueule, sale chat?! » s'énerva Antoine.

Il essayait de poser sa première question à Mathieu depuis deux minutes, mais le chaton, qu'ils avaient appelé Wifi, l'en empêchait, réclamant des câlins, ou des croquettes, ou n'importe quel truc de chat.

« Woh, Antoine, crie pas comme ça sur Wifi! Il va avoir peur! »

Mathieu se leva du canapé pour se baisser et attraper le chat, avant de l'installer sur ses genoux. Il caressa machinalement l'animal qui ronronnait.

Antoine soupira en avalant une gorgée de sa bière. Ils buvaient beaucoup de bière, ces derniers temps.

« Alors, ma première question, maintenant que l'envoyé de Satan ne fait plus de bruit... »

Il réfléchit un moment. Il ne voulait pas demander un truc trop banal, mais d'un côté, si Mathieu était obligé de répondre sincèrement, il pouvait bien se permettre de poser des questions un peu personnelles. Et connaissant son ami, il savait que ce dernier était incapable de mentir et qu'il lui répondrait la vérité, maintenant qu'il avait promis de le faire.

Il leva la tête vers son collègue, qui le fixait de son regard bleu déstabilisant. Le schizophrène avait l'air d'appréhender la suite.

« Hmm... Quelle a été ta première pensée quand tu m'as vu la première fois? »

Mathieu se détendit instantanément. Bon, ça allait. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il y avait encore deux autres questions.

Il grattouilla le cou du chaton en répondant.

« En vrai, ou en vidéo? »

« Les deux. » déclara Antoine, un sourire flippant collé au visage.

« Quand j'ai vu pour la première fois un _What the Cut?!, _c'était quand tu m'as envoyé un message parce qu'on t'accusait de m'avoir plagié. Et honnêtement, je me suis d'abord dit « Woh putain cette coupe de cheveux. » Après, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu criais tout le temps, et puis j'en ai conclu que t'étais juste stupide. » expliqua Mathieu en rigolant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

« Ben merci. Et en vrai? À la Japan Expo, la première fois qu'on s'est vu? »

Le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien.

« Ma première impression... c'est que tu étais vraiment grand comparé à moi. Et que t'es moins con en vrai qu'en vidéo. Presque agréable. »

En voyant le sourire en coin de son collègue, Mathieu agita les mains devant lui comme pour se justifier.

« M-mais t'inquiète pas, avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que t'étais pas du tout agréable comme ami, haha. »

Le rire nerveux du plus petit détendit l'atmosphère et Antoine s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la deuxième question.

« Quelle est ta plus grande peur? »

« Euhh... »

Mathieu se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Wifi, énervé de ne plus recevoir de caresse, descendit des genoux du YouTuber et alla se frotter contre les jambes d'Antoine avant de lui sauter gracieusement dessus. Le touffu ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il ne voulait pas craquer, mais le chaton était tellement adorable...

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il le caressa avant de regarder Mathieu en haussant un sourcil.

« Alors? »

« J'ai... J'ai peur d'être seul. »

« D'être... seul? »

Antoine fronça les sourcils et Mathieu, gêné, avala une gorgée de bière.

« Ouais... de la solitude, si tu veux. »

« Oh... Pourquoi? »

Mathieu se braqua et se décala imperceptiblement de quelques centimètres sur le canapé.

« Hey, j'ai répondu à ta question. C'est tout. »

« Ok, ok. » soupira Antoine. « Alors, une dernière... Le baiser, sur la scène de Polymanga, t'aurais été capable de le faire? »

Mathieu leva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, bruns, de son ami qui déglutit devant le regard déstabilisant du plus petit. C'était comme si les deux iris voulaient lui dire quelque chose que leur propriétaire n'avouait pas, mais Antoine avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à y lire la moindre information.

« Oui. Je l'aurais fait. »

« ... » Le plus grand ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Et toi? »

Et lui? Antoine aussi l'aurait fait. Il considérait Mathieu comme un pote, mais lorsque le public de Polymanga leur avait demander de s'embrasser, il avait eu une petite hésitation. Il n'y avait encore jamais réfléchit, préférant enfouir ce sentiment de doute au fond de lui-même.

« Hé, c'est toi qui devait répondre. Pas moi. »

Le plus petit sourit, mais Antoine n'arrivait pas à définir si ce sourire était moqueur, triste, ou énervé. Sans doute un peu de tout cela en même temps.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu penses vraiment que si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je t'aurais raconté tout ça? Je trouve dommage que toi, tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Et si tu ne réponds pas, ça veut dire que tu as honte de la réponse. Donc, oui, tu aurais pu m'embrasser. »

« Ben... Ouais. »

Mathieu ne répondit pas et une atmosphère gênante s'installa dans l'appartement.

Le silence régna une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le chaton miaule de sa voix aigüe, quémandant à manger. Mathieu se leva sans un mot et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour remplir sa gamelle –celle du chat, pas de Mathieu– avant de revenir se jeter sur le canapé bleu à côté de son colocataire.

« Au fait » commença ce dernier, bien décidé à détendre l'atmosphère, « tu veux pas, une fois, faire un vrai cover? »

« Un vrai cover? » demanda l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, une vraie chanson. Comme tu as fait dans ta vidéo, là, Reservoir Cats. Et dans le court-métrage où tu as joué. Parce que tu chantes super bien, plein de fangirls le disent. »

« Oh... Je sais pas, je n'me considère pas comme un chanteur. Quand j'ai fait Reservoir Cats, j'ai chanté Stuck In The Middle With You pour me marrer. Et dans Fenêtre Sur La Nuit Bleue, le court métrage, c'était un peu le thème de l'histoire en fait. La musique. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Antoine ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de regarder Mathieu en croisant les bras sur sa chemise verte.

« C'est incroyable comme tu dois te justifier pour tout. Je dis juste que tu chantes bien, et toi, tu cherches des excuses pour avoir chanté deux fois. »

« Oh... » fit Mathieu en se frottant la nuque, gêné. « C'est un vieux réflexe, j'ai toujours eu le besoin de me justifier. Désolé. »

« T'as pas à t'excuser, putain. Alors, tu vas faire un cover? Ou une vraie chanson? Je pourrais t'accompagner, je suis musicien aussi, haha. »

«T'essaie de me recruter, là? C'est quoi ton idée?» demanda le plus petit en souriant à moitié.

«Ben, tout le monde attend une collaboration de nous deux. On pourrait les surprendre en faisant un truc totalement différent de ce que tout le monde attend, un mélange _What the Cut?! / Salut les Geeks. _»

« Un truc différent, comme une chanson, c'est ça? »

« Ouais... Désolé, ça a pas l'air de t'emballer. »

« Nan, c'est une idée géniale! Putain, là, tu m'impressionnes! » déclara Mathieu en se rapprochant inconsciemment de son ami, emballé par l'idée. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais son portable sonna au même moment. Il s'excusa auprès d'Antoine et répondit, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom du contact.

Antoine sourit comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, puis tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter la conversation en entier. Ce n'était pas très difficile, son ami était resté à côté de lui et la personne à l'autre bout du fil parlait fort.

« Oui? »

_« Mat'? C'est Anna. »_

« Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelle depuis six mois, et tu m'appelles comme ça. »

_« Écoute, Mathieu, je suis désolée de tout ça. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler en tête à tête. »_

« Quand tu dis "désolée" tu parles de quoi? De tout ce que tu m'as fait, ou juste de m'appeler comme ça sans prévenir? »

La voix de Mathieu était pleine de sarcasme et il semblait avoir oublié la présence d'Antoine, qui ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation. Qui était cette Anna, et surtout, qu'avait-elle donc fait à Mathieu?

_« Oh, c'est plus le moment des reproches. Passe un peu à autre chose. Bref, tu fais quelque chose ce soir? On pourrait se voir pour prendre un verre. »_

« C'est tellement facile de passer à autre chose, c'est vrai. Surtout quand toute cette connerie a duré pendant deux ans. »

_« Hey, c'est bon, arrête. On va pas recommencer avec cette histoire. Donc, pour ce soir...? »_

Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine et fut presque surpris de sa présence. Il se reprit rapidement et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il est quelle heure? » demanda-t-il.

Antoine regarda rapidement son smartphone. « 20h15 »

Mathieu réfléchit un instant puis soupira, reprenant le téléphone.

« Écoute, pour ce soir, c'est pas possible. Mais on peut se voir dans... une semaine ou deux. Ou plus tard. Ou jamais. Je te rappellerais. »

_« Attends, Mat'! »_

Mathieu raccrocha et se tourna vers son colocataire en soupirant.

« C'est qui, "Anna"? »

« Anna? C'est mon ex. »

* * *

La chanson de ce chapitre a été chantée par Mathieu dans sa vidéo bonus, Reservoir Cats. C'est grâce à lui que je la connais: je suis allée voir la version originale et j'en suis tombée sous le charme. Beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre intermédiaire, ou bonus, qui parlera de quelques scènes de vie quotidienne.

Une dernière chose que j'ai totalement oubliée de vous dire, intelligente comme je suis: cette histoire sera divisée en quatre partie et il y aura... non, en fait, je ne vous dis pas le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura XD. La première partie, nommée _Introduction,_ se finit avec le chapitre que vous venez de lire. J'ai décidé de faire, entre chaque partie, un chapitre bonus de vie quotidienne, vu que ça a l'air de vous plaire :D Donc, le chapitre cinq sera le premier bonus, et le chapitre six ouvrira la deuxième partie qui s'appelle _Sentiments. _Je ne vous dit pas le nom des autres parties, ça serait trop facile sinon :D

Bonne Japan Expo à toutes celles qui ont la chance d'y aller, et pour celles, comme moi, qui n'y vont pas, courage, ce n'est que quelques jours horribles à supporter, et puis on se rattrapera avec les prochaines convention, hein! Pour ma part, je ne peux aller que à Polymanga, alors j'ai presque un an à attendre... *soupire*

Vous aviez l'air d'aimer mes cookies virtuels, alors cette fois, je vous offre de la ratatouille virtuelle à chaque review! Non, ça ne marche pas? Une part de gâteau au chocolat, alors? :D

Aria


	5. Chapitre 5: Viva Happy

**Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Voilà le bonus! Désolée si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le publier, j'ai eu de la peine à trouver du temps pour écrire le chapitre 6 (je publie un nouveau chapitre seulement quand j'ai terminé le suivant). Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire. J'ai tellement de nouvelles idées que je dois essayer de caser dans la fic sans que ça ne fasse bizarre (oui parce que quand j'ai une idée, elle me reste dans la tête jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive) et je traine un peu parce que je crève d'envie d'écrire des chapitres du futur. Quand ça sera plus... "palpitant". Et je ne suis pas très très contente des chapitres 5 et 6, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Patience, le Matoine arrive lentement. Et félicitations à tout le monde, maintenant, il y a officiellement What the Cut dans les personnages du site! Et il y a presque 100 publications dans la sections Web française! Continuons comme ça, le Matoine conquerra le monde, je l'ai toujours dit.

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre cinq : Viva Happy (bonus)_

* * *

« Ton ex ? Elle te voulait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? » demanda directement Antoine sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mathieu vacilla un peu sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les mauvais souvenirs partagés avec Anna.

« C'est... compliqué. Je t'en parlerais peut-être un jour. Pour l'instant, profitons de la pizza et des séries ! » sourit le plus petit.

Son sourire était un peu crispé, mais il essayait de ne plus penser à Anna et de se focaliser sur son ami, pour passer du bon temps avec lui.

* * *

_Lundi 16 mai_

Mathieu commençait peu à peu à se réveiller sur le matelas le plus confortable qu'il avait testé de toute sa vie. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de la source de chaleur rassurante sans se poser de question. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier.

Antoine et lui avaient regardé énormément de séries, avaient trainés sur YouTube et les réseaux sociaux. Une bonne soirée de geek !

Ensuite, ils avaient commandés une deuxième pizza, avec un supplément de poivrons. Les bouteilles de bière s'étaient enchainées, ils avaient regardé toute une saison d'un vieux manga pour fille, il était quatre heures du matin.

Puis, trou noir.

Comment était-il arrivé dans son lit ? Y était-il seulement ?

Soudainement pris d'un doute, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux.

Il les referma, agressé par la lumière.

Le YouTuber souleva prudemment ses paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, reprit ses esprits, et observa la scène autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux mutante qui sentait la vanille. Mathieu se gifla mentalement pour s'intéresser à ce genre de détails futiles.

À part les cheveux, il y avait une nuque. En relevant la tête, le schizophrène remarqua l'état du salon. La table basse était recouverte de bouteilles de bière, son ordinateur portable toujours posé dessus s'était sûrement mis en veille, au vu des images qui défilaient lentement sur l'écran.

Sur le sol, deux cartons à pizza ouverts et tâché de gras trainaient dans un coin.

Mathieu soupira mais sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose remuer sur lui. C'était petit et léger, et soudainement, la chose miaula.

« Raah putain, dégage, Wifi ! »

Mathieu avait reconnu le chat qui, apparemment, dormait sur son dos. Ils l'avaient finalement appelé Wifi hier soir, heureux de voir que leur connexion wifi était officiellement en marche pour de bon, et qu'à présent, il n'y aurait plus aucun bug.

Le chaton sauta de son maître et atterrit au sol, miaulant comme un forcené.

Le bruit réveilla la touffe de cheveux qui était sous lui. Ou plutôt, le propriétaire de la touffe de cheveux, qui remua en grommelant « yaourt ».

Mathieu réalisa soudain la situation. Antoine était allongé aussi gracieusement qu'un phoque unijambiste, les jambes sur le canapé et le haut du corps au sol, face contre terre comme s'il avait décidé de lécher le parterre pendant la nuit. Le schizophrène était, lui, étendu sur le sol à plat ventre. Même si le sol se transformait peu à peu en Antoine Daniel.

En fait, il avait dormi avec le visage collé dans le dos de son colocataire, les bras étendus de la sorte qu'une de ses mains soit dans le cheveux d'Antoine, et la deuxième sur sa jambe.

Et Antoine se réveilla vraiment, mettant fin aux observations du plus petit. Il se redressa rapidement, faisait glisser Mathieu au sol.

« Wooh putain. Y a eu quoi, là ? » demanda le présentateur de _What the Cut ?!, _ne comprenant visiblement pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il se leva et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« On s'est endormi comme des loques sur le canapé, apparemment. »

Un miaulement aigu coupa la conversation.

« Putain, Wifi, dégage ! » crièrent en choeur les deux YouTuber.

* * *

_Vendredi 20 mai_

La semaine était presque finie. Le soir passé, ils avaient invité leurs amis en communs, qui étaient surtout des Youtubers, et avaient littéralement détruit l'appartement grâce à l'alcool.

Lorsque Mathieu avait –difficilement à cause de la gueule de bois– pris son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, il s'était rendu compte au son de _Come As You Are _que le CD de Nirvana, que Nyo avait apporté, tournait en boucle depuis des heures. Il l'avait arrêté et l'avait lancé sur son propriétaire, qui dormait un peu plus loin, marmonnant des choses comme « ventilateur » dans son sommeil.

Puis, Antoine et Mathieu avaient viré tout le monde de chez eux –ils s'étaient peu à peu habitués à la notion du « chez-eux » même si ça faisait toujours étrange de le dire– et avaient rangé l'appartement.

Ils avaient trainé toute la journée et il était à présent huit heures du soir, et Mathieu comptait rejoindre quelques amis dans un bar du coin.

Antoine ne voulait pas sortir, il n'était pas très bien depuis la nuit passée où, presque bourré et dans l'ambiance de la soirée, il avait avalé... Et bien, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait avalé : c'était un smoothie « spécial » que lui avait préparé Alexis avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Antoine le soupçonnait d'y avoir mis des croquettes pour chat.

Autant dire qu'il était mal.

Bref, Mathieu venait de partir et le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _s'était retrouvé seul chez lui.

Là, plusieurs option s'offraient à lui : Il pouvait passer la soirée sur son ordinateur, ou même devant la télévision à regarder un bon film. Il pouvait lire un livre ou un manga, mais il avait un peu la flemme.

Il pouvait se faire un repas de roi et le manger sur le canapé, la musique à fond. Il pouvait prendre un bain d'une heure et demie, ou même appeler un ami sur Skype.

Mais il en avait marre de voir son ordinateur tout le temps, il n'avait aucun film à regarder et il connaissait déjà par coeur ses mangas et ses livres. Il n'y avait aucun ingrédient pour cuisiner, excepté des pâtes, il s'était déjà douché il y a quelques heures et un vendredi soir, tout ses amis étaient sortis.

Et puis Antoine eu une idée.

La chambre de Mathieu.

Se levant lentement, le YouTuber vérifia inutilement que Wifi dormait sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il y allait, il n'était pas une gamine de douze ans qui fouillait dans la chambre de sa soeur.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il traversa le couloir et rentra dans l'antre de son ami.

Sur un mur, le décor de _Salut les Geeks _était accroché. En face, le lit de Mathieu était défait, et quelques habits trainaient par terre. Une étagère contenait les affaires de son ami et une armoire, ses vêtements.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

_Non mais sérieusement, à quoi tu t'attendais ?_

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, quand un miaulement le fit sursauter. En baissant la tête, il vit le chaton qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus déstabilisants.

« Miouuu ! »

« Non non, Wifi, sors de là ! »

Mais l'animal n'étant évidemment pas d'accord, il explora la chambre en reniflant partout, avant de soudainement décider d'être fou.

Et il courut partout, bousculant chaque objet, renversant ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau de Mathieu et déchirant un vieux t-shirt.

Antoine le pourchassa en essayant de l'arrêter, mais il ne fit que l'affoler encore plus. Au bout de dix minutes, le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _réussi enfin à attraper le chaton et le sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna pour regarder le carnage qu'était à présent la chambre de Mathieu et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Vers deux heures du matin, quand Mathieu rentra après sa soirée passée auprès de ses amis, il déposa son sac sur le canapé et décida d'aller voir si Antoine allait mieux. Il rit légèrement en se rappelant de la tête qu'avait tirée son colocataire en avalant le smoothie d'Alexis. Le touffu était progressivement devenu vert, son visage s'était décomposé et il s'était rué aux toilettes.

Mathieu entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami, et fut surpris de découvrir Antoine endormi à plat ventre dans son lit, Richard dans sa main gauche et Wifi en boule sur son dos. Un léger ronflement sortait de la bouche de son collègue.

Le schizophrène referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fatigué. Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau ou dans son étagère était par terre, quelques habits étaient déchirés et griffés, sa chaise de bureau avait un angle très étrange et sa chaine stéréo était renversée, comme si elle avait rendu l'âme.

Mathieu ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit, espérant que tout cela avait été une illusion d'optique.

Mais non, c'était bien réel. Il inspira profondément.

Calme. Rester calme.

« ANTOIIIIINE ! »

* * *

_Mercredi 25 mai_

Mathieu soupira en se frottant les tempes. Depuis ce matin, son colocataire s'était apparemment passionné pour Hatsune Miku. Ou alors, il voulait juste faire chier le monde et plus précisément Mathieu. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Une espèce de vengeance de la semaine passée, quand Mathieu l'avait réveillé à deux heures du matin pour qu'il range sa chambre qui s'était bizarrement détruite pendant son absence, comme si on l'avait mise dans un shaker. Antoine avait minablement accusé le chat, qui le regardait de ses yeux adorables. Comment accuser une bête aussi mignonne qui respirait l'innocence et l'honnêteté ? Et puis Wifi était bien incapable de détruire une chambre, avait pensé Mathieu, sans doute un peu trop naïf pour avoir un chaton.

Au dixième _« Viva ! Viva ! Happy ! Chuluchuchu ! » _de la minute, Mathieu éclata.

« Putain, ANTOINE ! Enlève-moi cette chanson insupportable ou utilise ton casque, mais arrête de me faire chier ! »

Ben oui, pour un amateur de metal, ce genre de musique était insupportable.

Antoine sortit de sa chambre, la musique toujours à fond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok ok, j'arrête avec cette chanson. »

Mathieu soupira de soulagement et Antoine retourna dans sa chambre. La musique s'arrêta.

Deux minutes plus tard, un remake du thème de Mario chanté par Hatsune Miku résonna dans toute l'appartement.

Ben oui, Mathieu avait demandé à Antoine d'enlever une chanson, mais pas d'arrêter de mettre sa musique insupportable à fond.

Il n'était pas con, Antoine.

* * *

_Samedi 28 mai_

Les deux YouTubers étaient installés côte à côte sur le canapé bleu foncé, un ordinateur portable posé en équilibre sur leurs genoux. Pour qu'il soit bien au milieu, il l'avait mis sur un genoux de Mathieu, et un autre d'Antoine. Ils s'ennuyaient et étaient donc allés sur un site de fanfictions célèbre, lisant celles les concernant. Ou plutôt, concernant le « Matoine ».

Ils riaient bien, mais le plus petit se sentait parfois très gêné très gêné lors de la lecture de certaines histoires un peu plus explicites que les autres. Et l'idée d'être en couple avec Antoine, bizarrement, ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça. Ça le faisait rire, mais ça ne le gênait pas.

En lisant certaines fictions, leur couple était mis en scène tellement naturellement qu'il était étrangement déçu en revenant à la réalité, se rappelant qu'Antoine était son pote, sans rien de plus.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, à ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ou dans son coeur. Même cela, il ne le savait plus.

* * *

Voilààà :3

Si vous voulez emmerdez quelqu'un, mettez _Viva Happy _en boucle pendant des heures. C'est sympathique.

Alors, ce bonus? Ce n'était que des scènes de leur vie courante, rien ne s'y passe vraiment. Au prochain chapitre, il y aura l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage (que je déteste et que vous allez détestez aussi)

Je réponds à la review anonyme ici, donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, vous pouvez passer.

**Pandie**: Merci pour _tes _reviews :3 désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais c'est pas trop possible vu que t'as pas de compte. Si je demande l'avis des lectrices (ouais... y a que des vagins dans la salle...) c'est parce que je n'arrive jamais à me décider toute seule, et comme je veux qu'elles aiment ma fic... Voilà ^^ Et oui, ma fic sera assez longue. Si je respecte le shéma de l'histoire, (oui parce que je le modifie tout le temps) il y aura en tout cas 20 chapitres (je ne dis pas le nombre exact, haha). Mais c'est pas sûr. ça risque de devenir ennuyant pour vous, non? Je sais pas. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :D

D'ailleurs, si j'ai oublié de répondre à votre review dites-le moi et je vous ferais un câlin virtuel pour m'excuser. En fait, je vous fais à tous un câlin virtuel. En échange d'une review hahaha :D

Aria :D


	6. Chapitre 6: Parisiennes

**Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Merci pour les reviews! Et voici le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie: _Sentiments._ Je vous le dis déjà, ça ne va pas être facile pour nos deux Youtubers, haha.

Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, mais je l'ai déjà beaucoup modifié, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas. Pardonnez-moi, haha. Mais du coup, je me suis donnée à fond pour le sept. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le chapitre six, (celui-ci) mais j'adore le sept.

Aussi, vous étiez plusieurs à penser qu'Anna allait arriver dans ce chapitre. Et ben non, mais je vous rassure, elle sera là dans le chapitre sept.

Enjoy!

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre six : Parisiennes_

* * *

« Antoiiine ! »

« Antoine putain, réveille-toi ! »

Difficilement, le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _ouvrit les yeux, qu'il écarquilla en voyant que le visage de Mathieu était à deux centimètres du sien. Il se retint de bailler sur son colocataire, fronçant les sourcils.

« Putain Mathieu, c'est quoi ton problème ? Et c'est quelle heure ? »

Pour se redonner un peu contenance, Antoine se redressa sur son lit –c'était aussi pour s'éloigner un peu de Mathieu, leur soudaine proximité le troublant un peu. Il remonta un peu la couverture sur lui en se rappelant qu'il était torse nu.

En face de lui, Mathieu le regardait, vêtu de sa kigurumi panda.

« C'est midi. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Cette fois, Antoine se redressa vraiment en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon aide ? Pourquoi ? »

« En fait, je suis en train de tourner l'Instant Panda de mon épisode. Sauf que j'ai faim et que y a rien à manger. Et je veux pas sortir en panda, alors ça serait adoraaable que tu ailles m'acheter un sandwich. »

« Non mais t'es sérieux là ? » grogna le chevelu en se prenant la tête dans les mains, fatigué. « T'as qu'à te changer, ça prend deux secondes. »

« S'il te plait, Antoine... »

« Bon ok, t'as gagné... » soupira l'intéressé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Mathieu sourit comme un gosse à qui on offre une sucrerie, et ses yeux avaient l'air d'un océan en plein mois d'août. Antoine surprit son coeur à rater un battement à la vision de son colocataire si heureux. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de son organe, le Youtuber plaça automatiquement sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son coeur battait maintenant anormalement vite.

« Merci beaucoup, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Mathieu quitta la pièce et tout de suite, la tension redescendit.

Antoine était essoufflé, il ne comprenait rien aux réactions de son corps. Pourquoi son coeur battait plus vite lorsque Mathieu le regardait de ses deux petits bouts de ciel qui lui servaient d'yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le trouvait _mignon, _voire pire, _séduisant _?

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, Antoine se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant des vêtements au passage.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine se trouvait dans la rue, son porte-monnaie dans la poche. Il avait enfilé un vieux jeans et son t-shirt _Doctor Who, _et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer. De toute façon, il avait beau essayer, ses cheveux restaient indomptables quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se dirigea vers la supérette du coin de la rue et attrapa au hasard un sandwich au jambon. Il prit aussi un croissant pour lui et se rendit à la caisse. Alors qu'il demandait un nouveau paquet de cigarettes à l'étudiant qui travaillait là, une voix l'appela et une main se posa sur son bras.

« Antoine ? Antoine Daniel ? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en une tresse posée sur son épaule et elle était maquillée de manière simple.

Antoine paya rapidement ses affaires et se retourna vers elle.

« Oui ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le reconnaissait dans la rue, en fait, ça arrivait assez souvent. Mais là, Antoine avait juste envie de rentrer et de rejoindre Mathieu.

Il se figea instantanément. Il pensait à Mathieu à presque chaque minute depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il le trouvait attirant, il le trouvait mignon... Son coeur faisait n'importe quoi en sa présence.

Antoine avait l'impression d'être dans une fanfiction que les fangirls aimaient tant. C'était tellement cliché ! Tomber amoureux de Mathieu après avoir commencé une colocation avec lui.

Parce que oui, c'était bien de l'amour, qui prenait la place de son cerveau quand il regardait son ami. Du moins, un début d'amour. Il n'en était pas sûr, c'était trop tôt, trop soudain.

Une chanson passait à la radio du magasin au même instant et le Youtuber sourit d'énervement en entendant les paroles. Ça renforçait le cliché de son histoire. La chanson d'amour qui passe à la radio lorsqu'il se rend compte de son amour pour Mathieu...

_« Je t'aime comme on aime dans les chansons, du fin-fond des nuits parisiennes. »_

« Antoine ? Heeey, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il sursauta et redescendit sur terre. Effectivement, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il craquait pour Mathieu. Elle serait bien contente de l'apprendre.

« Oh, oui, excuse-moi ? »

« Ben alors, tu pensais à Mathieu ? » demanda la jeune femme devant lui, cherchant clairement à faire de l'humour.

Antoine rit un peu trop fort en réponse.

« Je peux avoir une photo ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Tu t'appelles ? »

« Mélanie. »

« Alors bien sûr, Mélanie. » sourit Antoine. Rencontrer des gens changeait ses idées et il ne pensait pas à Mathieu, pendant ce temps. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à « ça ».

La brune sortit son téléphone portable, et Antoine passa son bras autour des épaules fines, faisant une grimace random pour la photo.

La jeune femme le remercia et commença à partir, mais Antoine se surprit lui-même en la rappelant.

« Attend... Mélanie, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ? » sourit-elle, dévoilant ses dents aussi blanches que dans une pub de dentifrice. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« Ça te dirait, qu'on boive un verre un de ces soirs ? Passe-moi ton numéro. »

Elle semblait agréablement surprise et mis du temps à redescendre sur terre. Elle pensait qu'Antoine s'intéressait à elle, ne sachant pas qu'il voulait juste s'empêcher de penser à Mathieu.

* * *

Mathieu soupira en attendant Antoine. Il mettait beaucoup trop de temps, qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore fait ?

Le brun ne pouvait rien faire en panda, il voulait vite se remettre à son tournage. En plus, Wifi jouait depuis un moment devant le fond vert. Il allait sûrement arriver dedans et le détruire, mais Mathieu ne pouvait pas se risquer d'aller le chercher, le chaton pouvait trouer sa kigurumi avec ses griffes.

Pour patienter, il alluma la radio et s'étala sur la table à manger recouverte de n'importe quoi.

Il écouta d'une oreille la chanson et se surprit à penser à Antoine lorsque le chanteur déclara aimer quelqu'un « comme on aime dans les chansons ».

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui maintenant ? Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il se surprenait à avoir des réactions bizarre vis-à-vis de son colocataire.

Il se perdit totalement, repensant aux fanfics « Matoine » qu'ils avaient lue ensemble l'autre soir.

* * *

Mathieu sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il s'était presque endormi.

« Ben putain, t'as pris du temps. »

Antoine posa un sandwich au jambon sur la table t s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Il évitait étrangement le regard de Mathieu.

« Ouais, je sais pas. J'ai croisé une fan. »

« Hmm. »

Le plus petit mordit dans le sandwich et Antoine commença à envoyer des SMS, en souriant.

« Hey, ce soir je te laisse seul. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais boire un verre avec Mélanie. La fille que j'ai rencontré juste avant. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mathieu sentit un étrange sentiment lui tordre le ventre. C'était de la déception mêlée à de la colère, et cela, Mathieu savait pertinemment qu'on l'appelait « jalousie ». Mais il refusait de l'admettre.

« Un lundi soir ? »

« Ben ouais. Allez, bonne chance pour ton tournage. »

Et Antoine se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, le morceau de jambon qu'il mâchait tombant lamentablement sur la table en bois.

Antoine allait voir une fille. Et lui, il était jaloux.

Il avait trop trainé sur internet. Les fangirls l'avaient contaminé et maintenant il s'imaginait des choses avec Antoine. Mais ce n'était certainement pas réel, non. C'était juste passager. À cause des fangirls.

Au fond de lui, Mathieu savait très bien qu'il avait tout faux. Ce n'était pas passager. Ce n'était pas passager, de craquer pour un petit sourire et de sentir son coeur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'une certaine personne était trop proche de nous. L'amour n'était pas passager.

Comme pour se prouver le contraire, le Youtuber courut vers son ordinateur –un sandwich à la main et habillé en panda, rappelons-le– et publia un message sur son Facebook et son twitter.

_« Les fangirls, votre délire avec le Matoine et tout ne me dérange pas, mais si vous pouviez rester entre vous et ne pas m'envoyer vos fanarts et tout, et ne pas mettre des commentaires hystériques à chaque fois qu'Antoine et moi sommes en proximité, ça serait cool. »_

Mathieu éteignit son ordinateur et soupira. Il n'avait pas le coeur de continuer le tournage.

Tout cela était ridicule, il le savait. Tomber amoureux de son colocataire, en plus quand toutes les fangirls les imaginaient en couple... Non, c'était ridicule.

Énervé par lui-même, le Youtuber attrapa son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait encore par coeur, malgré le temps et la volonté de l'oublier.

_« Oui ? »_

« Anna ? »

« Mathieu ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

La jeune fille avait l'air agréablement surprise.

« Écoute, on peut aller boire un verre vendredi soir ? »

_« Oh... Bien sûr ! Ça me va ! On se retrouve à 20 heures devant le Lapin, d'accord ? » _

Mathieu ne souhaitait pas vraiment revoir Anna, elle le savait très bien, mais elle comptait en profiter et ne posait pas de questions.

« Oui, ça marche. À plus. »

Anna fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la voix pleine de tristesse de son ex, et le salua avant de raccrocher.

Elle se réjouissait de vendredi soir.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de Mélanie? Je me suis inspirée d'une vraie personne. En fait, tout les personnages que je glisse dans la fic son réels, je change juste un peu leur apparence ou leur nom, histoire que s'ils tombent là-dessus, ils ne se sentent pas trop visés XD Surtout pour Anna, vu qu'elle passe pour la grande méchante de l'histoire... Et bizarrement, c'est celle que j'ai le moins modifié. Enfin bref.

Je voulais absolument mettre une chanson de Soan dans cette fic. J'adore Soan. Chacune de ses chansons sont magnifiques et originales.

Bref! Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Pandie: **J'essaie de répondre à toutes mes reviews! Tu as raison, je ne traine pas. Tout se passe très vite dans cette fic x) J'espère que ça ne se passe pas trop vite... Surtout entre ce chapitre et le suivant, en fait. J'étais tellement impatiente d'écrire le 7 que j'ai un peu fait avancer les choses, mais chut ;) C'est normal que certains passages te fasse rire, j'essaie de mettre de l'humour dans chaque chapitre :) Merci pour ta review!

**Melirix: ***câliiin* XD Contente de t'avoir fait rire. J'ai toujours peur qu'en fait, ce soit pas drôle et tout. Et non, ce n'est pas Anna, c'était Mélanie :) Mais Anna arrive dans le prochaine chapitre, hahaha ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements :)

Ça me fait toujours rire, à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'ai genre une ou deux reviews. Et je me dis, "merde, j'espère qu'ils ont aimé le chapitre quand même.." Et toutes les reviews arrivent un, deux jours après... Merci encore, chaque review me fait sourire pendant dix minutes, haha.

_(Vous avez compris mon message ou pas? Laissez une review s'il vous plaiiit :)) _

Aria :D


	7. Chapitre 7: Stray Heart

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Merci pour vos reviews! Je m'excuse à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais je ne trouve pas très intéressant de répondre "merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite!" Donc je n'ai répondu que quand il y avait des choses à dire MAIS ceux qui sont concernés, ne le prenez pas mal, vos reviews me font toutes super plaisir! :D  
Tiens, en passant, j'ai actuellement 11 PM et je ne les ai pas encore lu, pardonnez moi. Je le ferais un jour et j'y répondrais XD Hey, ça fait des heures que j'écris le chapitre huit pour vous, hein!

J'ai oublié de préciser dans le dernier chapitre tellement ça m'a semblé naturel. Je fais mention d'un bar, le _Lapin. _Il s'agit du _Lapin Vert_, un bar sur Lausanne -pour les suisses, donc- avec une ambiance rock absolument géniale. Donc imaginez-vous juste un bar normal, quoi :D

J'aimerais dédier -sans me prendre pour une grande écrivaine, hein, c'est juste une fanfic gay sur internet...- ce chapitre à Lecturaddict. Je lui ai déjà expliqué pourquoi IRL, mais si elle l'a oublié, elle le comprendra en voyant le titre de ce chapitre. Bisous.

Aussi, pour ceux qui diront que même bourré, le comportement de Mathieu est exagéré, dites-vous qu'en plus d'être bourré, il est très "fatigué" psychologiquement, avec Anna, Antoine, Mélanie... Et puis merde, je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fic XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre sept : Stray Heart_

* * *

Mathieu regarda le fond de son verre de whisky. Les reflets du liquide lui faisaient mal à la tête, et il releva bien vite les yeux. Le décor du bar tourna autour de lui avant qu'il ne se stabilise, et le YouTuber planta son regard dans celui, envoûtant, de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Anna était vraiment séduisante. Ses épais cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés entouraient son visage de poupée et ses paupières étaient soigneusement soulignées d'eyeliner noir. Ses pupilles claires transportaient face à un océan en pleine tempête.

Elle était belle, Mathieu n'en doutait pas, mais déjà que sa tête commençait à tourner dangereusement après tout ses verres, la voix incessante de la blonde l'énervait au plus au point.

Ça faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, Mathieu alignant les verres pour tenter d'oublier Antoine qui allait chaque jour voir Mélanie, Antoine qui ne parlait que de Mélanie, Antoine qui craquait pour Mélanie et Mélanie qui passait de plus en plus de temps chez eux. La brune lui faisait penser à une sorcière, avec son sourire qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui.

Le bar se remplissait peu à peu et bientôt, le son de la chanson qui passait dans la petite télé accrochée dans un coin du plafond fut couvert par les voix des jeunes.

Mathieu se concentra pour ne pas perdre le fil de la chanson. Dans la vidéo, un homme déambulait partout avec un trou à la place du coeur. Mathieu aimait bien cet homme. Il lui ressemblait.

« Mathieu ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête et regarda Anna. Cette dernière souriait, étirant son rouge à lèvre vif parfaitement appliqué.

« Je suis encore désolée pour toute cette histoire. »

« Hmm, c'est bon. » Mathieu n'y croyait pas, à ces excuses. Personne ne s'excusait avec un sourire aussi joueur et séducteur.

« Donc de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ? » demanda le Youtuber. Il n'était pas dupe.

« Ohh... Écoute, je sais que je t'ai blessé et tout, mais tu me manques vraiment. Enfin pas au niveau émotionnel, hein ! Je me demandais si... »

Elle tournait autour du pot, et Mathieu finit par s'énerver.

« Si quoi ? Dis-le, bon sang ! »

« On pourrait recommencer à se voir, mais juste pour coucher. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le Youtuber écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement ?

« Tu veux qu'on soit _sex friends, _quoi. »

« Oui. Alors ? » sourit la blonde, se penchant en avant pour mettre son décolleté en valeur.

« Tu rêves. »

« Mais... Tu es célibataire, non ? T'as rien à perdre ! »

« Je suis célibataire, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime personne. Et puis tu te prends pour qui, de venir réclamer du sexe après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Mathieu avait haussé la voix et s'était presque levé de sa chaise. Le visage d'Antoine ne quittait pas ses pensées.

« Oh, ce que je t'ai fait ! C'est bon, c'est pas la mort, hein ! Tu pourrais passer par-dessus, ça serait sympa. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se leva. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme, énervé, et sa voix siffla comme celle d'un serpent.

« Tu m'as trompé pendant deux ans. Depuis le début de notre relation, tu t'es foutue de ma gueule en couchant avec mon meilleur ami. Et heureusement qu'au bout de deux ans, il a eu assez de culpabilité pour venir m'en parler. Sinon je serais encore avec _toi_. » Mathieu cracha le dernier mot avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Le son autour de lui bourdonna dans ses oreilles et il n'entendit plus que la chanson qui tournait toujours dans la petite télé. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au clip, où l'homme était toujours à la recherche de son coeur, il reprit son équilibre perturbé par l'alcool et quitta l'établissement.

Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il se plia en deux et vomit son dernier repas au fond de la ruelle menant au bar. Il détestait l'alcool, à ce moment-là.

Il se redressa en chancelant et fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait un coeur ? Il ne savait plus. Le Youtuber mélangeait la réalité avec toutes ses pensées. Dans sa tête, Anna, Antoine et Mélanie, et la vidéo de la chanson se mixaient ensemble.

Mathieu baissa la tête pour vérifier la chose, mais fut surpris de ne voir qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Enfin, c'était surtout très flou à cause de l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, mais lui y voyait un trou.

_Mon coeur est perdu_.

S'il n'avait plus de coeur... Il devait le retrouver ! Pensa aussitôt le YouTuber.

Il essaya de courir mais se stoppa tout de suite en voyant la ville tourner autour de lui. Lentement, en s'appuyant contre les murs des rues, il marcha du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida que c'était Antoine qui possédait son coeur. C'était la première personne à qui il pensait.

Mathieu se dirigea difficilement chez lui, Anna avait eu raison de choisir le bar qui se trouvait à deux rues de son appartement. Non, de _leur _appartement.

Il mit beaucoup plus de temps que normalement, mais il finit par arriver devant la porte de l'immeuble et il appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Fatigué, bourré, et brisé émotionnellement, Mathieu oublia de retirer son doigt du bouton, et c'est donc un bruit strident et sans fin qui réveilla Antoine en sursaut.

Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit et revint sur terre. Il état quatre heures du matin. Peut-être que Mélanie avait oublié quelque chose ? Non, elle était partie à 23 heures, elle serait revenue avant. Qui d'autre pourrait venir à cette heure-ci ?

_Mathieu._

Son colocataire était allé rejoindre Anna, son ex. Antoine n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais Mathieu avait insisté pour y aller. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait encore.

Antoine grimaça à cette idée puis secoua la tête en se rappelant qu'il avait Mélanie, qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle justement pour arrêter de penser à Mathieu.

En réalisant cela, le Yiutuber se sentit un peu coupable envers la jeune femme. La sonnerie aigüe le sortit de ses pensées et il courut pour répondre à l'interphone.

« Oui ? »

« Antoine ? C'est toi ? »

« Mathieu ? Évidemment, c'est moi. Pourquoi t'as sonné et t'es pas monté directement ? »

Mathieu n'en savait rien. Il agissait instinctivement.

« Antoine, j'ai un gros problème. »

« Ok ok, j'arrive. »

Antoine raccrocha, courut dans sa chambre pour enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon –il n'allait pas descendre en boxer–, trébucha sur le chat et ouvrit la porte pour dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Il avait beau essayer de se voiler la face avec Mélanie, dès qu'il était question de Mathieu, il ne réfléchissait plus.

Il arriva enfin en bas et ouvrit la porte pour retrouver son ami appuyé difficilement contre le mur, puant l'alcool et un air à la fois brisé et affolé sur le visage.

« Mathieu ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre continua à parler.

« Woah, t'as pas l'air bien. Bon, rentre, mais ne fais pas de bruit pour pas réveiller les voisins. »

Le YouTuber suivit Antoine dans les escaliers, et ce dernier dû plusieurs fois rattraper le plus petit qui ne marchait pas droit.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Antoine ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et guida Mathieu jusqu'au canapé. Il alluma la lumière pour y voir plus clair avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
Le chevelu revint avec une tasse de thé à la main, qu'il tendit à Mathieu avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« En fait, j'ai perdu mon coeur, et je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a volé. »

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Woh putain, toi, t'es bourré. »

« Quoi, je suis bourré ?! » s'énerva Mathieu en se levant. « Je suis sobre, okay ? Regarde toi-même, y a un trou dans ma poitrine ! J'ai perdu mon coeur, j'te dis. »

Antoine était à la fois soulagé et déçu. Mathieu avait trop bu, mais il avait peur que ses paroles ne soient pas au premier degré, et qu'il se déclarait indirectement. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

« Écoute, ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu dis, mais je suis crevé alors je vais aller me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil, mon vieux, t'as vraiment trop bu. »

« Hein ? Mais je dois retrouver mon coeur, idiot ! Je n'veux pas mourir, moi, je dois le retrouver. »

L'autre soupira, partagé entre le rire et l'exaspération. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Mathieu.

« Il est là ton coeur, tu vois ? »

Le schizophrène fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

« Mais non, il n'est pas là, il y a un trou. »

« Non. Il est là. Regarde, je peux poser ma main et il n'y a aucun trou. »

« Oh. »

« Bien. Maintenant, bonne nuit. »

Le plus grand se leva et s'apprêta à aller se jeter sur son lit, mais Mathieu l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour faire face au plus petit, planté là, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux perdus. Il avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre.

« T'as retrouvé mon coeur. »

« Euh... non. Il n'est jamais parti, ton coeur. »

« Si. Et tu l'as retrouvé. »

« ... Si tu l'dis. »

Antoine –parce que c'était lui– se retint d'éclater de rire devant la tête d'ahuri de Mathieu, avant que ce dernier ne vomisse par terre.

Le plus grand couru pour l'aider à se redresser avant de regarder les dégâts.

« Raah putain. Manquait plus que ça. »

Il regarda Mathieu, qui lui se tapotait le torse d'un air heureux en chantonnant « j'ai retrouvé mon coeur ! J'ai retrouvé mon coeur ! »

« Bon, écoute, » commença Antoine, « Suis-moi. »

Il prit le bras de son ami et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'assit sur le lit. Antoine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la chaise de bureau griffée, souvenir de la fois où il était allé dans la chambre de son ami en même temps que le chat.

« Dors. Je vais nettoyer tes conneries. »

« Mais... »

« Dors. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Mathieu haussa les épaules et s'allongea dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux, rassuré d'avoir retrouver son organe vital, mais il n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

« Antoiiine ! »

Ce dernier arriva après une dizaine de minutes. Quand il avait fini de nettoyer le salon, en fait.

« Quoi ? »

« J'y comprend plus rien. T'as volé mon coeur, mais tu l'as retrouvé. »

« C'est pas important. » répondit Antoine en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il retint une grimace en remarquant que Mathieu ne s'était pas changé et que ses vêtements puaient l'alcool. Il se douchera sûrement demain.

« Si, c'est important. » déclara le plus petit en posant une main sur sa poitrine, encore heureux d'avoir ''retrouvé'' son coeur.

« Bon, tu vas dormir, d'accord ? Tu comprendras mieux demain. »

« Attend ! » s'écria Mathieu en voyant Antoine se lever pour partir.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« J'ai peur que mon coeur parte pendant la nuit. Dors avec moi. »

* * *

Voilà!

A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, il est minuit pile et je suis assez fatiguée. J'écris le chapitre huit depuis cet après-midi, je l'ai enfin fini. Et à l'heure où 90% de la population regardait la finale de la coupe du monde, moi, j'écrivais du Matoine. Je ne sais même pas qui a gagné.  
Je vous raconte la petite anecdote du jour -de la nuit-: Comme je suis conne, j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte et tout les moustiques sont venus me faire chier. Donc j'ai pris mon spray anti-moustique et j'ai aspergé la pièce. (ça devait être assez épique, moi en t-shirt/culotte à 23h30 avec La Danse des Internets comme musique, en train de gueuler "Son of a bitch!" en aspergeant les moustiques. Herm.

Bref, les moustiques sont encore vivants et me narguent, mon clavier est tout collant à cause du spray, ça pue, mon chat s'est tiré à cause de l'odeur et j'ai tué un papillon de nuit. Hahaha.

(Au fait, est-ce que ça vous dérange que je raconte ma vie à chaque fois? Vous pouvez me le dire, si vous en avez rien à foutre, haha :D Dooonc vous pouvez laisser une review?)

Oui, je sais, je me répète. Mais les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteure :D

Aria.


	8. Chapitre 8: Mighty Long Fall

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Merci pour les reviews! Déjà plus de trois-mille vues sur cette fic, c'est incroyable, merci énormément!

(D'après mes calculs, on devrait arriver à 100 reviews au chapitre 12. Yeaaah.)

Bon alors je prévoyais de sortir ce chapitre ce week-end, parce que je n'arrivais PAS à trouver une fin cool au neuf. (oui parce que j'ai un shéma avec tout les chapitres et tout, sauf que je le suis jamais XD) Et comme je risque de ne pas avoir de temps libre avant samedi... bref. Et puis mon groupe préféré a sorti une nouvelle chanson. (et dans un mois, leur nouveau single. Kyaah.) Chanson que j'ai, évidemment, achetée légalement sur internet et que je n'ai pas téléchargée. (hahaha... Mais le téléchargement est légal en Suisse.) Eeeet l'inspiration m'est revenue grâce à ça. Donc j'ai changé la chanson de ce chapitre en la remplaçant avec Mighty Long Fall, le nouveau titre de One Ok Rock. Disponible sur iTunes et gratuitement sur internet si on fouille bien.

Okay, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, pardon x)

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre huit : Mighty Long Fall_

* * *

Antoine se réveilla en grommelant et tendit le bras pour attraper son portable, posé sur la table de nuit de Mathieu. De Mathieu ?

L'espèce de chose accrochée à lui lui rappela qu'il avait tenu compagnie à son colocataire cette nuit.

Ah oui. Mathieu était rentré bourré et avait eu un délire bizarre avec son coeur. Antoine se rappelait de ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec espoir, son visage adorable et...

Ah non ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était amoureux de Mathieu -il se l'était admis- qu'il allait se mettre à le trouver adorable, mignon, et n'importe quel adjectif qu'on associerait à une licorne à paillette dégoulinante de guimauve.

Bref, Antoine essaya d'attraper son téléphone mais son ami, à moitié étalé sur lui, l'en empêchait.

Le chevelu baissa la tête pour le secouer et le réveiller, mais il stoppa son bras en voyant Mathieu.

Il était endormi profondément sur le torse d'Antoine, son visage contre son bras et il semblait tellement calme et apaisé, qu'il en serait presque mignon.

La bave qui coulait de la bouche de Mathieu sur le bras d'Antoine rompit tout le charme de la scène.

« Mathieu ! Tu baves, putain ! »

Évidemment, l'intéressé ne répondit pas. Ah ben oui, ça serait trop simple.

Et puis Antoine décida que merde, hier, il s'était occupé d'un Mathieu super bourré, qu'il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui et qu'il avait même accepté de dormir avec -il devait tout de même avouer que le dernier point ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

Alors la douceur et l'amitié pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre au Pakistan, lui, il allait réveiller Mathieu par le meilleur moyen possible.

Antoine passa, presque tendrement, sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, avant de la descendre avec une lenteur frustrante dans le cou de son colocataire, pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son torse couvert de son t-shirt puant l'alcool.

Sensuellement, il descendit sa main encore le long de la poitrine qui se soulevait lentement et s'arrêta aux côtes de Mathieu.

Le temps passait au ralenti, et le souffle d'Antoine était saccadé. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première et se plaça face à elle. Le Youtuber prit une grande inspiration, regarda le visage endormi de Mathieu et se concentra pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. La scène lui paraissait surréaliste.

Ce samedi-là, à neuf heure du matin -mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore- le voisinage fut réveillé par le cri strident de Mathieu Sommet.

« Woooah putain ! Antoine, qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ?! »

Effectivement, Mathieu s'était fait réveillé par la désagréable sensation des mains de son collègue sur lui. Comme ça, sans raison, Antoine s'était mis à le chatouiller !

Ben oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Mathieu continua à crier jusqu'à ce que le touffu le lâche enfin et s'assoie au bort du lit.

Le plus petit, à bout de souffle, se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas en se passant la main dans les cheveux, la deuxième posée au niveau de son coeur comme pour le calmer.

« C'était pour te réveiller. » se justifia Antoine, qui avait entre temps attrapé son portable pour constater qu'il était neuf heures et des poussières.

« J'avais compris, merci. » souffla le schizophrène. « Mais pourquoi tu voulais me réveiller ? »

« Pour regarder l'heure. T'étais collé à moi comme une limace. » Antoine ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire indéfinissable. Pour quelqu'un de normal, il était moqueur, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Mathieu le qualifiait de séducteur.

« Attends... » commença le plus petit. « Si j'étais collé à toi comme une li... si j'étais collé à toi, ça veut dire que t'étais dans mon lit ? Tu foutais quoi dans mon l... Ouh putain ma tête ! »

Intelligent comme il est, Mathieu venait seulement de remarquer que sa tête le lançait énormément et qu'il était encore tout habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille. En se passant la langue sur les dents, il put affirmer ne pas les avoir brossées et des relents d'alcool stagnaient dans sa bouche.

Le Youtuber se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. C'était le black out total.

« Putain... Réponds à mes questions lentement. Tu foutais quoi dans mon lit ? Et il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? Et tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour cet affreux caleçon avec des pingouins ? »

Antoine éclata de rire.

« Woh putain mec, t'es drôle toi, quand tu te réveilles d'une cuite. Attends, comment tu sais que j'ai un caleçon avec des... Oh merde. »

Ben oui, le chevelu national avait oublié qu'il s'était couché avec son caleçon, sans se prendre la tête. Il avait juste oublié que Mathieu se réveillerait dans le même lit le matin. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer à moitié nu devant son ami, non, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, mais putain, c'était vrai que les motifs étaient particulièrement hideux.

C'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère quand il était gosse.

Antoine remonta précipitamment la couverture jusqu'à son torse et se racla la gorge. En presque un mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles, Mathieu l'avait déjà vu en pyjama canards et en caleçon pingouins.

Merde. S'il divulguait ça sur internet, Antoine était mort. Virtuellement.

« Hm, sinon, pour répondre à tes premières questions, j'ai dormi avec toi parce que tu me l'as demandé, et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Ça risque d'être long, j'aurais meilleur temps de te l'expliquer après un café. De toute façon tu vas t'en souvenir peu à peu, hein. »

« Ouais... »

* * *

Les deux Youtubers s'étaient installés sur leur canapé bleu foncé avec des croissants qu'Antoine avait eu la bonté d'aller chercher pendant que Mathieu agonisait dans le salon à cause de son mal de tête.

Ils avaient les deux un bol de café et Antoine s'était énervé contre Wifi qui voulait laper le liquide. Et Mathieu qui lui avait interdit de lancer des coussins sur le chat...

« Bon, je me rappelle un peu de hier soir. » commença Mathieu. « J'étais allé boire un verre avec Anna. Il y avait une chanson, Stray Heart je crois, qui passait. Le clip était... étrange. Et puis elle a... on... Bref, c'est pas important. »

Antoine fronça les sourcils en entendant l'hésitation de son ami qui détourna le regard et se concentra sur son bol de café.

Bah, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler. Si Mathieu voulait un jour discuter enfin d'Anna avec Antoine, il le ferait savoir.

« Et après je sais plus. Je crois que je suis parti, je n'suis pas sûr. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais beaucoup bu.. »

Antoine explosa de rire à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Ça me parait évident, que t'as beaucoup bu ! »

Mathieu lui répondit par un regard noir et caressa Wifi qui s'était réfugié sur ses genoux. Le chaton était toujours plus affectueux avec lui. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'Antoine l'insulte dès que Mathieu avait le dos tourné.

« Ok ok, j'arrête. Bref, t'as débarqué vers quatre heures du matin totalement bourré en déclarant que t'avais perdu ton coeur. Une histoire de trou dans la poitrine, je sais pas. »

« Okaaay... Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite t'as dégueulé dans le salon et J'AI dû nettoyer. T'as dit que j'avais volé ton coeur, puis que je l'avais retrouvé, j'ai rien compris. Je t'ai envoyé au lit comme si t'étais un gosse de six ans. » déclara Antoine avec un petit sourire en coin. « Et puis tu m'as appelé en disant que, je cite, t'avais peur que ton coeur se fasse la malle pendant la nuit et que tu voulais que je reste pour le garder. Voilà. »

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes, seulement brisé par les ronronnements de l'envoyé de Satan, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne réagisse, la voix fatiguée.

« Bah putain. »

« Ouais, tu l'as dit. » se marra Antoine. « Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Anna ? Pourquoi elle voulait te voir ? »

Mathieu se renferma tout de suite et le touffu le remarqua très bien, mais il préféra faire abstraction.

« J'ai une explication rationnelle. » déclara soudainement le schizophrène. « Regarde ! »

Il se leva péniblement et courut -toujours péniblement- chercher son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma.

Il le posa entre lui et Antoine et démarra YouTube. Il hésita un instant avant de taper ''Stray Heart'' et montra le clip à son ami. Ok, l'homme qui se baladait à la recherche de son coeur expliquait le comportement de Mathieu... Mais...

« Et comment t'expliques que tu croyais que _je_ t'avais volé ton coeur, que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai retrouvé et que tu voulais que _je _''garde'' ton coeur pendant la nuit ? »

« Oh... Et ben... »

Mathieu fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rougir, sachant très bien la réponse, et Antoine essaya de se convaincre que la gêne de son ami ne voulait rien dire. Qu'il ne devait pas rêver et que jamais Mathieu pourrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'aimer ou être attiré par lui.

« Bref ! » s'exclama Antoine en se levant après avoir déposé son bol sur la table du salon. « Je vais appeler Mélanie, je le lui avais promis. »

« Oh... Ok. »

Mathieu baissa les yeux et, pour se donner contenance, grattouilla le menton de Wifi.

Il resta ainsi un moment, écoutant la voix d'Antoine heureuse lui parvenir et en cet instant, le Youtuber se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Son ex ne voulait de lui que pour le sexe, son demi-frère le laissait tomber pour une fille qui le larguerait d'ici six mois, il ne voyait presque plus ses amis à cause de son émission qui lui demandait trop de travail, il était amoureux de son colocataire, collègue et ami qui lui était draguit une fille, et comble du tout, leurs fans, surtout leurs fangirls, envahissaient la toile avec le couple qu'il formerait avec Antoine.

En plus, il n'avait plus vu sa famille depuis longtemps et la seule personne qui avait l'air de l'aimer vraiment pour ce qu'il était, était un chaton.

Tu parles d'une vie de merde.

Pour se changer les idées, Mathieu vérifia ses notifiactions Facebook. Coralie était apparemment fan d'un groupe japonais qui venait de sortir une nouvelle chanson, _Mighty Long Fall,_ et elle le faisait savoir en spammant le site.

Mathieu sourit et prit le temps de discuter avec quelques amis disponibles.

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour remettre Mathieu de bonne humeur, et c'est tout souriant qu'il alla se doucher et prendre une aspirine avant de s'atteler au montage de son dernier épisode.

Il avait encore mal à la tête à cause de hier, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait déjà pas mal de retard.

Il s'attela à son travail, motivé, mais son sourire fana lorsqu'Antoine rentra dans sa chambre.

« Hey, ça te dérange si Mélanie vient à midi ? Et qu'elle reste l'après-midi, et le soir. Et peut-être la nuit ? »

« Non, non. » mentit Mathieu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « Et ton épisode dans tout ça ? Faudrait bosser un peu aussi ? »

« Oh c'est bon ! » s'emporta Antoine, montrant que le sujet était sensible, « Au moins, je profite de la vie, contrairement à d'autre. »

Le sourire déjà faux du schizophrène disparut totalement et Mathieu fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé.

Antoine sortit de la chambre sans rien dire de plus.

_Merde, j'ai foiré comme une merde sur ce coup-là, _pensa le touffu.

Il avait invité Mélanie pour s'empêcher de penser trop à Mathieu. S'était un peu une manière de nier son attirance pour l'autre homme. Mais ça, il avait déjà de la peine à se l'avouer à lui-même, alors l'avouer au principal concerné...

Mais au fait, le déni n'était-il pas une des phases du deuil ?

Avec un petit sourire ironique, Antoine pensa qu'il était en train de faire le deuil de son hétérosexualité.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page foireuse, mais ce n'est pas nouveau que le site nique toute les mises en page...

Vous pensiez que j'allais décrire la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble hein? HAHAHAHA. Pardon.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à caser les chansons dans les chapitres. Pourtant, j'aime bien le système une chanson/un chapitre. En plus, ça m'évite de trouver des titres de chapitres ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonyme:

**Symphu: **Merci pour ta review! Et de rien! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus :D

**Aless: **Wow, merci pour toooout les trucs positifs que tu dis XD Pour Anna, je ne veux rien spoiler. Et pour Mélanie non plus, mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas un perso "méchant". Tu verras dans le chapitres neuf -si tu le lis-, elle montre bien son bon côté. Encore merci!

**nekokawaii99: **Yeaah Suisse XD C'est vrai que j'ai toujours de la peine pour certains mots. Genre avant, je ne savais PAS si les français utilisaient "coussin" ou "oreiller". Je veux qu'ils comprennent la fic mais c'est dur pour certains mots XD Du coup j'ai mis coussin et tant pis. Merci pour tout!

**Mnstrck:** (les voyelles existent, hein XD) Merciiiii. Hahaha je lis aussi des fanfics en anglais ;) Mais ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant. C'était pas volontaire, le papillon de nuit...

**Billine: **Merci pour tout! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews cette fois-ci. Merci encore et n'oubliez pas d'en laisser pour ce chapitre :D Je veux savoir s'il vous a plu, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi sur ce coup là.

S'il vous plait, admirez mon nouvelle image de profil. C'est Anotherstep qui l'a dessinée après avoir raconté ma mésaventure des moustiques dans le dernier chapitre! Elle est géniale! Merci encore, bisous :D

Aria.


	9. Chapitre 9: La Danse des Internets

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Merci énormément pour les reviews! Je suis vraiment désolée mais, comme certains le savent, j'ai eu de la peine à accéder à un ordi ces derniers temps. Donc les fois où je le pouvais, je me suis concentrée sur l'écriture de ma fic. (oui mon excuse est toujours pareille, je sais :') .)

Je suis désolée s'il n'est pas aussi... déconnant que les autres, mais j'écris souvent en fonction de mon état d'esprit donc j'écris des trucs joyeux quand je suis de bonne humeur, et moins joyeux quand ça va un peu moins bien x'D Mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un moment déjà, donc je suis de super bonne humeur à l'heure où j'écris ces mots.

Ce qui est en partie grâce à vos reviews, et grâce à la secte... la communauté, pardon, Universe Bitches. J'vous aime putain!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Et pardonnez moi pour la fin, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête x) c'est un peu chelou, je l'accorde. Mais le chapitre dix est vraiment mieux, vous verrez! (enfin, de mon point de vue)

Bref, je vous laisse lire. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi. Et Mélanie est gentille, tellement, que ça m'énerve.

Enjoy!

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

Chapitre_ neuf : La Danse des Internets_

* * *

Mathieu était encore sur son épisode lorsque Mélanie arriva, un peu après midi. Exaspéré mais n'ayant pas envie de jouer les asociaux, il alla saluer la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait, mais en voyant la main d'Antoine liée à celle de la jeune femme, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Prenant sur lui, Mathieu se força à sourire et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui faire la bise.

« Mélanie. »

« Mat ! Comment ça va ? J'ai appris que tu avais eu des problèmes avec ton ex hier soir ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Le sourire de Mathieu s'effaça immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mélanie, elle ne voulait rien de mal, mais Antoine n'était pas obligé de raconter sa mésaventure à tout le monde. Et puis il détestait quand on l'appelait Mat, ça faisait un peu adolescent rebelle qui renie ses parents.

Enfin, c'est comme ça que Mathieu voyait les choses.

Encore une fois, il ne montra rien de ses émotions.

« Oh, merci de t'inquiéter, mais ce n'est rien. »

Il baissa les yeux sur les mains liées et releva la tête pour croiser le regard souriant d'Antoine.

« Je voulais te le dire à toi en premier, Mathieu. Mélanie et moi, on est officiellement en couple. »

La phrase d'Antoine résonna comme le son d'une claque dans la tête du présentateur de _Salut les Geeks_. Il s'en doutait depuis un moment, de toute façon. Mais ça faisait quoi, une semaine que Mélanie était apparue comme par magie ? Comment Antoine pouvait se rapprocher à ce point de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, et était-il sûr que la brune était digne de confiance ?

Mathieu essaya de se concentrer sur ce genre de pensées secondaires pour s'empêcher de réfléchir à ses propres sentiments. La déception et la jalousie se mélangeaient en lui et le schizophrène devait lutter pour ne pas aller s'enfermer. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

« Mathieu ? Hey, ça va ? »

« Hein ?! Oui oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, tu t'es perdu dans tes pensées je crois. » sourit Antoine.

« Oh... Excusez... Et félicitations, c'est génial pour vous, haha ! »

Antoine n'y vit que du feu, et il se retourna pour emmener sa petite amie dans le salon, mais Mélanie vit bien que Mathieu cachait quelque chose, et après un dernier regard inquiet en sa direction, elle suivit le plus grand.

* * *

Le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _Laissa sa copine sur le canapé pour aller chercher des bières dans le frigo, même si c'était surtout une excuse pour être seul et réfléchir un peu.

Il était déçu que Mathieu ait si bien prit sa relation avec Mélanie.  
_En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il se mette à genoux en pleurant et en te déclarant son amour ?!  
_Non, évidemment. C'était impossible que Mathieu l'aime de toute façon.  
Le jeune homme se sentait un peu coupable vis à vis de Mélanie. Après tout, il l'utilisait pour se changer les idées et se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il ressentait pour Mathieu n'était que passager.

Mais Mélanie ne méritait pas ça, elle était adorable, faisait attention à tout et ne voulait que du bien à tout le monde.  
En fait, Antoine avait l'impression d'être un gros bâtard égoïste en ce moment. Si Mélanie découvrait la vérité ou s'il l'avouait lui-même, il blesserait la jeune fille, et il se faisait aussi du mal à lui-même en reniant ses sentiments.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il blessait aussi Mathieu dans tout cela.

Mélanie fronça les sourcils en voyant Mathieu s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé, les yeux tristes. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment.

La jeune femme soupira et sourit à son petit-ami qui revenait de la cuisine avec des bières. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était fan d'Antoine Daniel, et elle ne revenait toujours pas qu'elle sortait avec lui.  
Elle adorait Antoine dans ses vidéos, évidemment, mais elle était litéralement tombée sous le charme du ''vrai'' Antoine, et peut-importe qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ils s'aimaient, Mélanie en était persuadée.

* * *

La brune savait que Mathieu comptait beaucoup pour son petit ami -même si elle ne se doutait pas qu'il comptait un peu trop-, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Motivée à lui rendre le sourire, elle dégaina son Smartphone pendant qu'Antoine câlinait Wifi après avoir posé les boissons sur la petite table en bois.

« Hey, faut que tu voies une vidéo, tu vas adorer ! » déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de Mathieu.

Le Youtuber haussa un sourcil et la jeune fille commença la vidéo, _La Danse des Internets,_ mais à peine avait-elle débuté qu'Antoine s'emballa.

« Woah, je l'ai déjà vue, elle est géniale ! »

Mathieu sourit, gêné, en voyant la reprise de deux de ses « créations », Raptor Jésus et la Danse du Panda, mais il finit par éclater de rire à la fin de la vidéo.  
Contente d'elle, Mélanie pensa qu'elle avait au moins réussi à lui rendre le sourire en se blottissant dans les bras d'Antoine.

Lorsqu'elle retourna la tête, elle remarqua que le sourire du schizophrène s'était fâné. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire des miracles et décida de régler le problème « Mathieu » plus tard en embrassant son petit-ami, sans se douter qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer l'état du plus petit.

Antoine, de son côté, se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Lorsque Mélanie l'embrassa, il ferma les yeux et imaginea automatiquement que c'était Mathieu qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il repoussa immédiatement la jeune femme et bredouilla l'excuse « toilettes » avant de se relever brutalement et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Peut-être que finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de se rapprocher à ce point de Mélanie. Il pensait toujours autant à Mathieu et s'il continuait, la brune serait vraiment blessée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Mélanie décida de profiter de l'absence du touffu pour enquêter sur le colocataire.

« Dis, Mathieu ? »

« Mmh ? » répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête.

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

« Oh... Non, enfin, oui, mais... c'est compliqué. »

Mathieu ne savait pas s'il devait être honnête avec la jeune femme. Il ne lui dirait pas ses sentiments pour Antoine, mais s'il lui mentait en disant que tout allait bien, il ne ferait que l'inquiéter encore plus.

La brune sourit tristement.

« Je pensais bien. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Oh, euh... Je sais pas. »

Jamais le Youtuber ne s'était senti aussi gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire à la jeune fille quelque chose comme _« Désolé, en fait c'est juste que je suis amoureux de ton mec et que je n'supporte pas de te voir avec lui. »_, ça serait trop dur. Et puis ce n'était pas de la faute de Mélanie, il le savait.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Anna, ton ex ? »

« Oui. Non, en fait. Je sais pas. Mais tu peux arrêter cet interrogatoire ? » répondit Mathieu un peu trop brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je vois. C'est bon c'est bon, désolée. Je cherche juste à t'aider, moi ! » se défendit la brune en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Au même instant, Antoine revint des toilettes.

Il avait décidé d'attendre encore quelques jours. Peut-être qu'il développerait finalement de vrai sentiments pour Mélanie, et tout s'arrangerait. Si au contraire il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il lui expliquerait la vérité en s'excusant.

Oui, tout ce passerait bien.

Le touffu se réinstalla sur le canapé et attira la jeune femme à lui. Mathieu, ne supportant plus cette vision, se leva.

« Excusez-moi, je viens de me souvenir que je devais rejoindre quelqu'un ! »

Il courut attraper son blouson et son portable avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il sortit de l'immeuble et marcha un moment jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un banc qui trainait là. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais il ne voulait pas retourner chez-_eux._

Le Youtuber sortit son Smartphone pour passer le temps.

* * *

De son côté, le couple avait continué de discuter de tout et de rien dans le salon. Si Antoine crevait d'envie de savoir ce que faisait son ami en ce moment, il ne laissa rien paraitre et resta naturel.

Mélanie, motivée à découvrir ce qui clochait avec leur ami, posa des questions.

« Hey, il a quoi Mathieu ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi il devrait avoir quelque chose ? » s'étonna Antoine, qui n'avait rien remarqué de spécial dans le comportement de son ami -sauf lorsqu'il avait quitté précipitamment l'appartement.

« Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec Anna. En tout cas, ça m'a l'air d'être une histoire de coeur. »

De coeur ? Alors Mathieu était amoureux de quelqu'un ? Avec jalousie, Antoine se demanda de qui il pouvait s'agir en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit le tri dans les amies de son colocataire mais revint à la réalité lorsque la main fine de sa petite amie se posa sur son genoux.

« Franchement, j'en sais rien. » déclara le touffu. « Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'il était rentré totalement défoncé de son rendez-vous avec Anna, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Antoine avait ''oublié'' l'histoire du coeur perdu par instinct. Il préférait garder cette histoire pour lui-même, car elle l'avait bien plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

« Hmm. J'espère qu'il va vite aller mieux. » ajouta la brune avant de se retourner et de passer ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami.

* * *

Mathieu regardait les arbres en face de son banc, la tête vide, quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme asiatique, probablement japonais, qui devait être plus jeune que lui.

L'inconnu prit la parole, sans le regarder.

« Mathieu Sommet ? »

« Oui ? » demanda curieusement le concerné. Il croisait souvent des fans dans la rue, alors il agit naturellement.

« Je suis un grand fan. »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Mathieu. Si son interlocuteur ne parlait pas beaucoup, il n'allait pas le faire non plus.

« Hey, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Alors même si je suis un inconnu, je veux bien t'écouter. Je n'répéterais rien, c'est bon, je suis pas un gamin immature. Mais je ne veux pas que mon Youtuber préféré fasse une dépression, haha. Alors je veux bien écouter. »

Ses fans le tutoyait très souvent, alors il ne dit rien. Mathieu ne montra rien mais il était tès touché et étonné. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme, mais il décida qu'il ne risquait rien.

Alors Mathieu lui raconta tout.

Ça faisait plus d'une demie-heure que Mathieu parlait à cet inconnu. Il lui avait tout raconté, son amour pour Antoine, Mélanie, Anna, ses doutes.

L'asiatique avait tout écouté sans bronché puis, quand le Youtuber un peu à bout de souffle se tut, il réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Bah putain. »

« Tu l'as dit. » répondit le plus petit en soupirant.

« J'ai pas grand chose à te conseiller. Sois honnête envers toi-même. Tant que t'as pas accepté ce que tu ressens pour Antoine, il l'acceptera jamais. Et puis quand tu seras prêt, dis-le-lui. T'as rien à perdre. »

« Il a Mélanie. »

« Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que Mélanie ne compte pas trop pour lui. Ça fait dix jours qu'ils se connaissent, hein. »

« Hmm... Merci. »

Le japonais ne répondit rien.

Mathieu se retourna rapidement, une question ne le quittant pas.

« Tu n'en parleras pas, hein ? »

« Non. »

« Et ça te dérange pas, que je t'aie raconté ma vie comme ça. »

« Non. Je te l'aurais pas proposé, sinon. »

« Hmm... Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de douze ans qui raconte son premier amour à sa meilleure amie. »

L'asiatique ne dit rien un moment avant de se lever.

« C'est parce que tu agis comme si tu l'étais. Tant que t'auras pas grandi pour te dire _« Bah ouais, je suis amoureux d'un mec, d'Antoine Daniel, et j'assume. »_, t'auras l'air ridicule. »

Mathieu ne dit rien. En fait, il était scotché.

« Donc assume-toi et va le lui dire, putain. »

« Ouais... »

Sans rien ajouter, l'inconnu lui tourna le dos et repartit si rapidement que Mathieu eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Sérieusement, il venait de raconter sa vie sentimentale à un type qui se disait fan de lui et qui pourrait très bien revendre les informations sur internet ?

Si Antoine apprenait l'amour qu'il avait pour lui par le web, Mathieu aurait l'air encore plus con qu'en le disant en face.

_Merde ! Si ça se trouve l'autre type est déjà sur son ordi en train de partager ça à tout le monde !_

Bon, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Sans réfléchir, le Youtuber se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement. Il devait dire à Antoine qu'il l'aimait _maintenant _ou il y aurait la possibilité qu'il passe pour un vieux sentimental qui ne s'assumait pas devant lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête avec le japonais putain.

Je me réjouis de publier le chapitre dix, putain. J'adore la fin. J'adore _Mélanie _à la fin.  
Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous savez que faire, haha.

Vous saviez qu'à cette heure, il y a plus de 4300 vues sur cette fic?! Merci beaucoup! D'ailleurs, en parlant de vues:  
239 personnes ont lu le chapitre précédent. Et, dans ces 239 personnes, seules 7 ont laissé une review, haha.  
Que je remercie d'ailleurs!  
(non non, je veux pas vous faire culpabiliser, je ne laisse pas toujours des reviews derrière moi non plus. Mais j'ai vraiment eu de la peine pour ce chapitre, et pour le dix, que ce soit pour écrire ou pour trouver le temps d'écrire. Alors c'est légitime de demander des reviews? Non? :D)

Bisous.  
Aria.


	10. Chapitre 10: Pirate Life

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet était censé déménager sur Paris avec son demi-frère. Antoine Daniel cherchait une colocation. Alors quand le frère du schizophrène part finalement vivre chez sa copine, c'est tout naturellement que les deux Youtubers décident de s'installer ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Coucou. Je sais, la suite est arrivée assez vite, mais c'était soi ça, soi Rannechan me violait dans mon sommeil xD  
Plus sérieusement. Un ÉNORME merci pour les reviews. Vous savez, si j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit (je sais plus exactement et j'ai la flemme d'aller voir) ce n'est pas parce que je suis triste ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours été contente des reviews et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le nombre de review ou quoi que ce soit du genre qui change la qualité d'une fic.  
Et j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit, pas seulement pour moi mais pour tout les auteurs que j'aime qui n'ont pas forcément beaucoup de review. Un auteur prend des heures à réfléchir à sa fic, à développer ses idées, à écrire, à faire la mise en page, etc. Certes, si quelqu'un écrit, c'est qu'il aime ça, mais c'est toujours sympa et encourageant d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance des lecteurs. On sait ce qu'ils pensent du chapitre, et on peut en plus faire de super rencontre comme ça. (Ptite dédicace à Anotherstep, Ranne et toutes celles de Universe Bitches xD)

Mnstrck vient de laisser la centième review. Un grand câlin de remerciement, à elle et à vous tous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Mais de toute façon je vous aime tous, que vous laissiez des reviews ou pas haha xD

Ce chapitre est le dernier de la deuxième partie (_Sentiments)._ Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que je ferais un bonus entre chaque partie? Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tout le monde sera d'accord pour attendre un peu le bonus et savoir la suite de l'histoire xD La troisième partie s'appelle _Amour _et ce n'est pas anodin.

La chanson est de Smosh. Il fallait que je case Smosh dans ma fic. D'ailleurs, un truc que j'ai toujours voulu dire sans en trouver l'occasion, et que là, vu que c'est une phrase de cette chanson, j'ai l'occasion enfin:

_Because I'm a freaking pirate dude, and the rest of y'all are bitches!_

Je vous laisse enfin lire. (ce chapitre est assez court, désolée)

Enjoy.

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 10 : Pirate Life_

* * *

Antoine regardait le plafond. Mélanie était à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du Youtuber et ses bras enroulés avec possessivité autour de ses hanches.

Le touffu ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout cette histoire. Il ne savait pas où était Mathieu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui constamment, même avec la présence de sa « petite-amie » à ses côtés.

Il avait prévu d'attendre quelques jours mais, au fond de lui, il savait très bien que ce qu'il ressentait pour Mathieu ne passerait pas comme ça. C'était impossible.

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'Antoine était préoccupé par quelque chose, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à le partager.

Au bout du dixième soupir de son ami, Mélanie décida de prendre les choses en main et releva la tête pour regarder Antoine dans les yeux.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. » répondit le Youtuber en détournant le regard.

« Non mais il y a bien quelque chose, je n'suis pas conne. »

« Écoute, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler, ok ! »

Comment Antoine pouvait-il avouer à Mélanie ce qui le préoccupait ?  
_« Écoute chérie, désolé mais je réfléchis parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Tu vois, je ne me suis mis avec toi seulement pour m'empêcher de penser trop à Mathieu, parce que oui, je suis amoureux d'un mec. »  
_  
Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il allait passer pour le connard qu'il était.

En voyant son petit-ami se renfermer totalement, Mélanie en eu marre. Elle n'allait pas jouer les psy tout le temps ! Déjà hier avec Mathieu, merde, si les autres ne faisaient pas d'effort, elle allait arrêter d'en faire tout le temps. C'est cool d'être sympa, mais au bout d'un moment, quand il n'y a rien de la part des autres, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Décidant de changer définitivement de sujet, la jeune femme se retourna pour embrasser Antoine.

Même s'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contact. C'était sûrement parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine et des poussières.

Étonnamment, Antoine répondit au baiser et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'approfondit.

* * *

Mathieu s'était rendu compte en chemin qu'il était un peu ridicule. Sur un coup de tête, comme ça, il décidait de déclarer son amour à Antoine.

Oh, et puis, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas reculer.  
Mathieu prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement après avoir monté les marches des quatre étages quatre à quatre.

Il traversa le couloir sombre sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Antoine, faut que je te parle ! » déclara-t-il, les poumons gonflés de courage -enfin techniquement, c'est de l'air mais bon. C'est pour la métaphore.

Mathieu se figea en voyant que Mélanie chevauchait presque le chevelu et qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il fit de son mieux pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient d'arriver.

Antoine se redressa lentement en repoussant la jeune femme et se retourna pour regarder son colocataire.

« Mathieu putain, tu gênes un peu là. Tu veux me dire quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non, c'est rien. Désolé de vous avoir... dérangé. » chuchota le plus petit avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre dans sa chambre, s'empêchant de courir pour se cacher.

Antoine fronça les sourcils, ayant bien remarqué les quelques larmes que Mathieu retenait.

Il se redressa instinctivement pour l'interroger et le consoler, mais la main de Mélanie sur son bras l'empêcha de se lever pour rejoindre le plus petit.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux signifiant « Ne fait pas de connerie, crétin ! ».

« Il a envie d'être seul, là, ça se voit. » ajouta-t-elle.

* * *

Mathieu s'était allongé dans son lit et regardait le plafond. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Il était motivé pour avouer à Antoine ce qu'il ressentait, ayant peur que ce dernier ne le découvre sur le net, si le type asiatique se la jouait gros connard.  
Mais découvrir Antoine et Mélanie en pleine approfondissement de leur relation l'avait un peu refroidi.

Mathieu n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Pas qu'il faisait partie de ces beaufs qui pensaient qu'« un homme ne pouvait pas pleurer. », au contraire. C'était totalement ridicule d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais ce n'était juste pas dans sa nature, voilà tout. Il était plus du genre à fixer le plafond d'un regard vide en réfléchissant, comme il le faisait à l'instant.

Mais là, le Youtuber était juste pris au dépourvu depuis quelques temps, avec toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient en même temps.  
Alors les larmes coulèrent naturellement sur ses joues, lentement, et Mathieu les effaça de son visage d'un geste plein de rage.  
Il était d'humeur à écouter des chansons déprimantes et à regarder la pluie tomber.  
Plein de bonne volonté, et surtout décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, le schizophrène se leva lentement, fatigué, pour rejoindre son ordinateur.

Il décida de se divertir le plus possible, pour ne pas se lamenter sur son sort. Ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre et de ne rien faire.

Dès que Mélanie aurait quitté l'appartement, Mathieu était bien décidé à se déclarer à Antoine, peu importe les enjeux et la situation. Il fallait aller de l'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Peut importe la réaction d'Antoine, il fallait évoluer.

Pour faire revenir sa bonne humeur, Mathieu s'installa confortablement dans son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux et visionna quelques vidéos humoristiques sur Youtube.  
C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il tomba rapidement sur des suggestions de Smosh, qui faisaient partie des Youtubers les plus connu.  
Il se tapa un beau délire sur une de leurs chansons, Pirate Life, puis décida d'éteindre son ordinateur et de vérifier si Mélanie se trouvait encore dans l'appartement.

* * *

Il fut surpris de le découvrir entièrement silencieux, et Mathieu remarqua qu'il avait passé tellement de temps sur l'ordinateur qu'il faisait presque nuit dehors.  
Un mot l'attendait sur la table à manger -qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore utilisé, préférant manger sur le canapé- et le chat lui tourna autour, quémandant à manger.

Mathieu l'attrapa et le caressa gentiment, tout en lisant la note laissée pour lui.

Antoine disait avoir raccompagné Mélanie chez elle, et qu'il passerait sûrement la nuit avec elle.

Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Mathieu pourrait parler à Antoine.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit le frigo et sortit un reste de pâtes qui qu'il n'avait pas fini le même.

Il devrait arrêter de manger des pâtes tout les jours.

* * *

Antoine était devant la porte de chez Mélanie, hésitant à entrer. Il avait bien réfléchit en chemin et il savait très bien que continuer comme ça ne mènerait à rien.

La brune le regardait sur le pas de la porte, ne comprenant pas son hésitation. Elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, et après avoir attendu quelques secondes, le touffu se décida à avancer.

Il suivit sa petite-amie dans la cuisine, où elle prépara deux cafés, et il décida de s'assumer un peu et de lui dire la vérité.

« Mélanie, j'ai besoin de te parler. Sérieusement. »

Intérieurement, Antoine était en train de mourir de stress, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et s'il ne disait rien à la jeune femme, elle allait être encore plus blessée que s'il l'avouait maintenant.

« Oh... Très bien. »

Elle s'assit en face du Youtuber et lui passa une tasse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Antoine allait lui dire, mais elle avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas quelque chose en l'air.

« Écoute, ça fait juste un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on se connait, mais je me suis énormément attaché à toi. Vraiment. »

La brune releva la tête et le regarda avec espoir.

« Moi aussi ! Mais je le savais, tu sais. On n'est pas en couple pour rien. » sourit-elle.

Antoine sourit d'un air désolé et coupable.

« Justement. Je ne me suis pas attaché à toi de la même... manière que toi tu l'as fait pour moi. » expliqua-t-il difficilement, regardant fixement sa tasse de café pleine.

Mélanie fronça les sourcils.

« Que... »

« Bon, je vais être honnête. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il y a quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que... que j'avais des sentiments pour Mathieu. Voilà. »

Il avait toujours de la peine à dire franchement qu'il l'aimait.

« Attends... Tu... tu aimes Mathieu ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise et énervée.

« O-oui. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai totalement été bouleversé. Et j'ai voulu nier. Faire comme si ces sentiments n'existaient pas. J'ai toujours été hétéro, et c'est presque impossible que Mathieu m'aime et... j'ai eu peur, tout simplement. »

« Je comprends... » chuchota Mélanie, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est le même jour qu'on s'est rencontré. J'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter d'oublier Mathieu et... tu connais la suite. »

La brune éclata bruyamment en sanglot, se cachant la tête dans les mains.  
Se sentant coupable, Antoine se leva de quelques centimètres de sa chaise pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en guise de soutien mais cette dernière la repoussa violemment.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir plus longtemps. »

Mélanie se reprit peu à peu, calmant ses larmes, et releva la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rouges et bouffis à Antoine qui s'en voulut encore plus.

« Je comprends ta réaction, je comprends ce qui t'as poussé à faire tout ça. Mais excuse-moi d'être franche, tu es vraiment un gros bâtard. »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit tristement le Youtuber.

« Tu te rends compte ? Du mal que tu m'as fait, putain ! Et à Mathieu aussi... »

« Pourquoi tu parles de Mathieu maintenant ? »

La jeune femme, énervée, se leva d'un coup en renversant sa chaise sur le sol.

« Putain, Antoine ! » cria-t-elle. « En plus de te comporter comme un vrai connard avec moi, de te voiler la face et de renier tes sentiments, tu es aveugle ?! »

« Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Mais Antoine, il t'aime, Mathieu. Il t'aime ! »

Le Youtuber ne répondit rien et regarda, bouche bée, Mélanie.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« C'est évident. Je l'ai compris avant, quand il nous a vu et qu'il est parti mais je pense que tout dans son comportement depuis quelques temps le trahit. J'ai pas besoin de te faire la liste de toutes les preuves, mais si tu ne veux pas m'avoir fait du mal comme ça pour rien, va le rejoindre et sodomisez-vous toute la nuit ! Putain ! »

Antoine ne dit rien et resta un moment à regarder la jeune femme, son cerveau mettant du temps à comprendre ses dires.

Mélanie finit par craquer et attrapa le touffu par le bras pour le pousser dehors.

« Allez, vas-y maintenant. Et fous moi la paix pour quelques jours, merci. » termina-t-elle avant d'étouffer un nouveau sanglot.

Antoine comprit enfin ce que Mélanie désirait. Qu'il se mette avec Mathieu pour ne pas l'avoir blessée pour rien. Mais est-ce que Mathieu l'aimait vraiment ? Ça lui semblait surréaliste.

Les mains dans les poches, le Youtuber marcha en trainant des pieds jusqu'à leur appartement.

* * *

Voilà.

Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir adoré le jap' du dernier chapitre xD Moi aussi je l'aime bien. (je sais toujours pas ce qu'il foutait là, mais j'avais besoin que Mathieu veuille se déclarer alors voilà)

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Mélanie? J'ai essayé de la rendre réaliste. La pauvre...  
Alors alors... l'anecdote du jour? J'en ai plein alors je cherche la meilleure x)  
Hier, je suis allée avec Régis et Coralie (enfin... ceux qui m'ont inspirée pour Régis et Coralie de la fic) en montagne. On en a profité pour dire bonjour à ma grand-mère qui nous a donné plein de framboise. Et vous savez ce qu'elle nous a raconté? Le Père Noël a vraiment existé.

Hahaha, pas besoin de faire ces têtes, je vous explique: Dans le petit village perdu dans les montagnes Suisse de ma grand-maman, il y avait un monastère. Et les prêtres qui y entraient avaient le droit de choisir leur nom de Père. Un type a choisi "Noël". Ce qui donne le Père Noël. Oui oui, ce type était un génie.

Hmm... Reviews? XD S'il vous plaiiiiit, je vous aime et le chapitre onze vous plaira, j'en suis persuadée. Vous avez sûrement une idée de ce qui se passera. Leur relation va faire un grand pas en avant.

Bisous, j'vous aime, les gens!  
Aria.


	11. Chapitre 11: Oh Love

Bonjour. Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite.  
Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir suggéré ce qu'il s'y passerait... Beaucoup se sont trompé. L'idéal, c'est que je vous surprenne n'est-ce pas?  
Aussi, Antoine à dit qu'un jour, lui et mathieu liraient des fanfics face caméra. Comme dans mon one shot, ouais. Je stresse qu'ils lisent une de mes fics. Putain.

La fic a dépassé les 5'000 vues, un ENORME merci. J'vous aime.

Ce chapitre est court mais il s'y passe plein de choses.

Enjoy!

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre onze : Oh Love_

* * *

Mathieu s'était endormi sur le canapé, son assiette de pâtes sur les genoux. Il avait passé la soirée à regarder des vieux épisodes de _Doctor Who, _désirant attendre Antoine pour lui parler, mais il n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps.

Wifi s'était approché pour lécher le fromage qui restait, et quand il n'y en eu plus, il s'attaqua aux doigts du schizophrène, sans pour autant le réveiller.

* * *

Mélanie était effondrée et elle pleurait depuis le départ d'Antoine, inconsolable.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Jamais. C'était vraiment horrible pour elle.  
Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il était si proche de Mathieu, et parlait tellement souvent de lui... Et toutes ces rumeurs sur internet...  
Elle-même s'amusait, avant de rencontrer Antoine, à les imaginer ensembles. Elle les trouvait adorables en couple. Mais c'était juste pour déconner, et puis Antoine lui avait bien certifié qu'il n'était pas gay, un peu avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensembles. Même si ça ne voulait rien dire, ça, Mélanie l'avait bien remarqué à présent.

Étouffant un énième sanglot, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle n'avait dit à personne, à part à cette amie, qu'elle _était _en couple avec Antoine, car ce dernier ne désirait pas que cela s'ébruite et elle avait respecté sa décision.

Alors elle n'allait raconter sa mésaventure seulement à sa meilleure amie, et elle n'aurait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait la soutenir durant son chagrin.

Antoine Daniel était vraiment un gros con, pensa-t-elle en approchant le combiné de son oreille.

Dans un appartement de Paris, Régis, le frère de Mathieu, se perdait dans ses pensées en serrant Coralie dans ses bras, allongés dans leur lit.

Il se demandait ce que faisait son frère, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait bien pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû emménager avec lui. Ils se seraient éclatés. Mais Régis était tellement amoureux de Coralie... Et il était sûr que tout se passait bien avec Antoine du côté de Mathieu. Ils étaient potes, après tout.  
Et puis ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, un peu con et psychopathes sur les bords...

Il était sûr que ça devait être marrant, de vivre avec deux imbéciles heureux tels que Mathieu et Antoine, mais que ça devait aussi et sûrement être un peu le bordel.  
Les deux amis pouvaient s'adorer comme s'insulter à longueur de journée, et leur relation était assez spéciale.

Un peu comme s'ils cohabitaient, sourit Régis. La cohabitation de deux psychopathes. Ça sonnait bien.

Antoine marchait le plus lentement possible. Les paroles de Mélanie lui restait en tête. D'après elle, Mathieu l'aimait, mais... il n'arrivait pas à y croire, non, il _n'osait_ pas y croire.

Le Youtuber arriva devant l'immeuble et y pénétra avant de monter les trois étages de marches presque inconsciemment. Une éternité plus tard, il arriva devant la porte de _chez-eux_.

Après avoir posé ses clés et sa veste dans l'entrée, il se dirigea vers le salon et sourit, amusé, en voyant le chat lécher les doigts d'un Mathieu endormi sur le canapé avec une assiette sur lui.

Il hésitait entre s'approcher et le réveiller, ou bien laisser son colocataire dormir pour aller lui aussi se coucher.

S'il discutait avec Mathieu, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui dire _ça. _Et s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait y penser toute la nuit. En fait, il y penserait jusqu'à être fixé.

Soit Mathieu l'aimait et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Oh, un papillon !

Soit il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments et ils resteraient potes, tout en s'éloignant un peu quelque temps. Antoine ne doutait pas de la maturité du plus vieux pour cela.

Le chevelu se dirigea dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit un long moment, réfléchissant. Il faillit s'endormir mais finit par se décider.

_Oh, et puis merde._

Le touffu se leva et se rendit au salon. Il enjamba la distance qui le séparait du canapé et secoua son ami.

* * *

« Hey connard, réveille-toi ! »

Après quelques secondes de ''secouage'' et d'insultes de la part du plus grand, Mathieu se réveilla en sursautant.

L'assiette faillit tomber mais resta équilibrée de justesse sur ses genoux.

« Wah, tu m'as fait peur, enfoiré ! » grogna le schizophrène.

« Ouais, désolé. »

Antoine s'installa à côté de Mathieu sur le canapé, sans qu'aucun ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient un peu plus proche que d'habitude.

Le coeur de Mathieu battait un peu plus vite que la moyenne pendant qu'il déposait son assiette sur la table basse, avant de se retourner vers son colocataire.

« Tu n'es pas resté dormir chez Mélanie, alors ? » demanda-t-il, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

« Non, justement. Faut que je te parle de Mélanie, tout ça... »

Mathieu se figea. Lui qui voulait en profiter pour accomplir les conseils de l'asiatique, c'était raté.

« Ohh... Et bien vas-y, parle-moi. »

« J'ai rompu avec elle. »

« Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, désolé, mec. » répondit le plus petit en se faisant violence pour ne pas sourire.

« Je ne suis pas un connard qui sort avec une fille comme ça pour jouer avec elle, hein ! » se protégea Antoine. « Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais t'as pas à être désolé. »

« Ok, ben je suis pas désolé, alors. »

« En fait... Si je me suis mis avec Mélanie comme ça rapidement, c'était pas parce que je l'aimais. »

« Oh... Tu voulais coucher avec elle alors, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non putain ! »

« Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis ce que t'as à dire ! » s'emporta Mathieu, avant de réfléchir un moment et de se tourner vers Antoine. « Désolé. »

« Non mais t'as raison. Ok, le jour de ma rencontre avec elle, je me suis rendu compte que... que j'aimais quelqu'un. Et ça me paraissait totalement surréaliste, alors quand j'ai vu Mélanie, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je me suis dit que peut-être, j'allais oublier la personne que j'aimais et que tout ça serait fini. Je voulais me rassurer, en fait. »

« Oh... Je comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, si j'en avais eu l'occasion. » répondit Mathieu qui, malgré son apparence calme, était chamboulé.

Antoine aimait quelqu'un ? Qui ?  
Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas se faire d'idées, mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui. Antoine étant hétéro, ça expliquerait pourquoi il voulait nier cet amour. Pas qu'il était homophobe, évidemment. Et puis rien que la façon qu'il avait de le regarder en cet instant, avec des yeux remplis d'émotions indéchiffrables...  
Mathieu déglutit.

« Et si c'est pas indiscret, je peux te demander qui tu... aimes ? »

Antoine fixait son ami droit dans les yeux, et les deux n'en menaient pas large, totalement fascinés par l'autre.

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

« Oh... J'espère le savoir. »

« Tu penses que cette personne pourrait m'aimer ? »

« Je pense que cette personne t'aime déjà. »

« Pourquoi je n'en ai pas l'impression, alors ? » souffla Antoine, si proche de Mathieu.

« Peut-être que tu es aveugle. » répondit Mathieu et se rapprochant inconsciemment.

« Si je suis aveugle » dit Antoine dans un rire nerveux, « je pense que cette personne l'est aussi. »

« Que quelqu'un nous ouvre les yeux alors. »

Mathieu avait laissé échapper que _cette personne _lui correspondait avec le _nous_, mais c'était de toute manière déjà évident pour son ami.

« C'est déjà fait. _Elle _l'a fait. »

L'atmosphère sombre de la pièce rendait l'air un peu trop chaud et le chat s'enfuit silencieusement du salon.

Mathieu plaça lentement ses mains sur les joues d'Antoine, qui lui entoura les épaules de son colocataire.

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que leurs lèvres se touchaient déjà avant qu'ils ne les joignent d'un commun accord.

Et là, évidemment, une chanson d'amour guimauve retentit comme par magie, tel une scène niaise d'un film un peu trop américain. L'auteure n'aimant pas les chansons d'amour guimauve –c'est ce qu'elle dit–, elle hésite à ne pas mettre un morceau un peu pourri, du genre René la Taupe, mais les lecteurs s'impatientant et trouvant la blague de mauvais goût, elle choisi donc rapidement une chanson d'amour pas trop niaise.  
Comme par hasard, Wifi sauta sur le bouton _on _de la chaine hi-fi dernier cri dans la chambre de Mathieu, et toujours comme par hasard, au même instant, la radio passait _Oh Love_ de Green Day, pile au moment où Billie Joe disait _« Won't you take me close to you »_.

Les deux Youtubers s'embrassaient toujours, le son de la musique les entrainant à approfondir le baiser, et c'est haletant qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Ben putain. » lâcha Mathieu, un sourire scotché au visage.

« Tu l'as dit. » répondit Antoine avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, vite suivit par son ami, ou amant, il ne savait plus trop.

« On peut être vraiment cons, parfois. »

« Tant mieux. La vie serait triste si on devait être tous super intelligent, tu ne crois pas ? » sourit le touffu, ses mains toujours autour du cou de Mathieu.

« Ouais. Mais ça nous aurait évité de souffrir quand même. » conclu le plus petit en se laissant aller sur Antoine, le renversant sur le canapé et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le plus grand en caressant machinalement les cheveux bruns du schizophrène.

« On dort. » répondit l'autre, déjà à moitié endormi sur son compagnon.

« Il y a des lits pour ça. »

« Oui mais j'ai la flemme. »

« T'es con. »

Antoine n'eut aucune réponse, Mathieu s'étant déjà endormi.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors je vous ai surpris? vous verrez, ça sera encore pire au prochain chapitre HAHAHA. Pardon pardon, pas de spoil. Mais vous allez me haïr. Bref.

Je tenais à dire que j'ai un compte twitter maintenant. Je l'ai créé à la base pour le prochain 29- Avec celles de Universe Bitches, on voulait spammer Antoine de questions du genre "tu penses quoi des fanfics sur toi et Mathieu?". Alors voilà. Je ne mets pas grand chose de personnel et vu que c'était pour FF à la base, ça ne me gène pas de vous le donner. Je mettrais un lien sur mon profil mais mon nom est Aria, mon pseudo FF_Aria. Si vous tombez sur une folle qui spamme de truc à la con et qui à des délires sur du Matoine avec d'autres, c'est normal. C'est moi.

J'aime le yaoi, écrire, les reviews, la musique, le rock, mes amis, les reviews, le chocolat, Youtube, les reviews, Universe Bitches, les reviews.

Je pense que mon message est clair XD

Bisous,

Aria.


	12. Chapitre 12: Fell For You

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je vous fais un gros câlin pour vos reviews ! J'en reparlerais en bas, et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sait déjà de quoi je veux parler :')

Un énorme merci, encore une fois, de lire ma fic, de l'aimer et de la commenter.

Bon, vous allez me haïr. Enfin ça va, c'est pas trop violent, mais... bref.

Un grand merci à **Lecturaddict **qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Oui, c'est ma bêta-lectrice depuis le début, oui, c'est le premier chapitre que je luis fais corriger. Haha.

(Oui, c'est la troisième chanson de Green Day dans cette fic. Pas ma faute, Green Day fait partie de mon top 5 de groupes de rock.)

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre douze : Fell For You_

* * *

Le matin, Antoine soupira, heureux, en se remémorant l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Mathieu avant qu'ils ne s'endorment collés l'un à l'autre, sur le canapé.

Ça y est. Ils étaient en couple. Le chevelu voulu serrer un peu plus le corps de son bien aimé dans ses bras mais ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il était dans son lit. Pas sur le canapé.

_Putain de bordel de fuck, ne me dites pas que c'était un rêve ! _

Il se redressa rapidement, jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil pour savoir l'heure –huit heures du matin– et se leva. Il s'était apparemment endormi habillé après être allé dans sa chambre. Il n'en était jamais ressorti pour parler à Mathieu, tout ceci était bel et bien un rêve.

Antoine sortit de sa chambre, déçu, pour aller se faire un café, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Mathieu, qui était endormi sur le canapé.

Son assiette était encore sur ses genoux, mais le chat lui, s'était installé sur le crâne du schizophrène pour dormir.

Le présentateur de _What the Cut !?_ eut un petit sourire triste. C'était vraiment un rêve... Leur conversation lui avait semblé tellement réelle, leur baiser aussi.

Il ne se rappelait plus de quelle chanson il s'agissait, mais il y en avait une qui parlait d'un mec comme lui. Le pauvre type se réveillait après avoir rêvé d'embrasser la personne qu'il aimait.

Il chantonna les paroles qui lui revenaient en tête, en allant se faire un café.

_« I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true._

_Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you. »_

* * *

En buvant son café, Antoine regarda ses notifications sur son smartphone. Apparemment, même si elle n'avait parlé à personne de leur relation, Mélanie avait quand même tenu à faire part de certains de ses sentiments.  
Bien décidé à rester honnête avec elle, il re-tweeta le message de son ex.

_Antoine Daniel est un gros connard._

Tout le monde penserait que c'était une plaisanterie. Et Mélanie saurait qu'il assumait.

Soudain, un bruit d'assiette qui se casse retentit dans l'appartement. Mathieu s'était réveillé, pensa Antoine avec un petit sourire.

Effectivement, son collègue arriva dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, des bouts de verre dans les mains.

« Putain Antoine, t'aurais pu me réveiller quand t'es rentré. Ou au moins enlever l'assiette. Elle est cassée maintenant. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

Le plus petit jeta les débris à la poubelle en soupirant avant de s'asseoir en face d'Antoine à table. Mathieu, en cet instant, trahissait vraiment ce que l'expression "avoir la tête dans le cul" signifiait. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« En plus j'ai dormi tout habillé... »

« T'avais qu'à te mettre à poil sur le canapé. » déclara Antoine en se retenant de rire devant le regard blasé de son ami.

« Au fait » commença Mathieu en s'installant sur la table en face de son ami « T'es rentré à quelle heure finalement ? »

Le touffu se figea. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité à son ami ou pas. D'un côté, Mélanie lui avait bien avoué qu'elle croyait que Mathieu l'aimait. Même après son rêve, il n'osait pas vraiment être du même avis.

« Je... Je suis rentré ce matin. En fait, je viens d'arriver. »

Antoine aurait voulu se gifler en disant ces mots-là.

_Bravo, imbécile. T'as plus aucune chance maintenant._

Mathieu fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais il avait quand même l'impression de s'être pris une gifle en pleine face. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour savoir ce que Mélanie et Antoine avaient pu faire cette nuit.

« Oh... J'suis content pour toi, mec. Tout à l'air de se passer bien avec Mélanie. »

_Content, mon cul oui, _pensa Mathieu.

En réalité, il crevait de jalousie. Il avait envie de crier à Antoine qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais il n'avait aucune chance de toute façon.

Alors il continuait de faire semblant.

_Ils _continuaient de faire semblant.

« Merci, mec. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un, t'en fais pas ! » rajouta le chevelu.

_Si seulement ce quelqu'un pouvait être moi_, pensa Antoine.

_Si seulement ce quelqu'un pouvait être toi_, pensa Mathieu.

Le plus petit sortit son smartphone sans rien dire, avant de relever la tête et de regarder son colocataire curieusement.

« Hé, elle est pas sérieuse Mélanie quand elle dit que t'es un gros connard ? »

À nouveau, Antoine hésita longtemps. La scène lui rappelait un peu celle de son rêve.

« À ton avis ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Mathieu était un peu déçu, mais en même temps il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose.  
Il repensa aux paroles du japonais.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était le gros bordel dans sa tête, en ce moment, et il ne savait pas que c'était la même chose pour Antoine de son côté.

Antoine se leva et quitta la cuisine, marmonnant un « j'vais m'doucher. » blasé.

Mathieu soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés, épuisé. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait être vis à vis d'Antoine.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pouvait pas être ennuyé. Ou peut-être que c'était le contraire. Il ne savait plus.

C'était le genre de journée où on savait dès le matin qu'on ne serait capable de rien.

Il était paresseux jusqu'aux os aujourd'hui, sourit Mathieu. Il se demandait ce que devenaient Régis et Coralie, alors le Youtuber attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son frère, mais au même instant, il sonna.

C'était un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

« Oui ? »

_« Mathieu ? » _fit la voix bien connue d'une jeune femme.

« Mélanie ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »

_« Antoine me l'avait passé il y a un moment. »_

« Oh... Et pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » demanda le schizophrène d'un ton un peu trop froid. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça avec la _petite-amie _d'Antoine.

_« Est-ce que ce connard te l'a dit ? »_

« Euh... Quel connard ? Dit quoi ? »

_« Okay, donc il t'a absolument rien dit. Je voulais qu'il remonte un peu dans mon estime après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, ben c'est pas gagné. »_

« What ? »

_« Non mais vraiment quoi... Il se prend pour qui ? Il devrait respecter un peu plus les gens ! »_

« PUTAIN ! Tu vas me dire de quoi tu cause là ? » explosa Mathieu.

_« Ah, désolée ! » rit Mélanie à l'autre bout du fil. « Je me suis égarée. »_

« Hm. Et donc ? »

_« Écoute, t'as meilleur temps de bien te poser. Ça risque d'être long et surprenant. »_

« Euh... Ok, attend. » répondit Mathieu en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre pour se poser sur son lit. Il ferma la porte, pas sûr qu'Antoine était au courant du téléphone de Mélanie.

« C'est bon. »

_« Bien. Alors d'abord tu vas répondre à ma question honnêtement. Est-ce que tu aimes Antoine ? »_

« Quoi ?! Mélanie, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'écria Mathieu, qui n'en revenait pas. Pour lui, Mélanie et Antoine étaient toujours ensemble. Et puis comment cette femme avait-elle pu découvrir ses sentiments comme ça ?

_« Réponds juste. Je le sais déjà mais je veux t'entendre le dire. »_

Le schizophrène baissa les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Oui, ok. Je l'aime. » Wow. Ça faisait bizarre de le dire enfin franchement.

_« Bon. Maintenant, écoute-moi... »_

Mélanie lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier, la rupture avec Antoine, qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne dit juste pas que ce quelqu'un était Mathieu.

Ce dernier était bouleversé. Antoine n'avait jamais aimé Mélanie ? Il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais de qui ?

« Mélanie, attends ! » s'écria-t-il quand elle fit mine de raccrocher. « Ce quelqu'un dont il est amoureux, c'est qui ? »

_« Oh, ça. À toi de le découvrir. »_

Autant dire qu'il se posait des questions. Pourquoi Mélanie lui avait-elle dit ça ? Et puis elle aurait juste pu lui faire savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble...

Super, déjà qu'il avait de la peine avant, là, Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien.

Il se leva et alla se poser sur le canapé, où Antoine stagnait déjà, regardant un vieux DVD. Wifi sauta sur les genoux de son maitre et ronronna lorsqu'il le caressa automatiquement.

* * *

Antoine déglutit. Dans son rêve, ils étaient exactement dans la même situation. Il devait se concentrer pour rester calme et ne pas rouler précipitamment une pelle à son colocataire.

« Hé, ça va ? » demanda Mathieu.

« Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai appris que t'avais largué Mélanie. »

_Merde_, pensa le touffu. Il espérait que la jeune femme avait... omis certains détails.

« Oh... Et elle t'a dit quoi, exactement ? »

« Que tu t'étais mis avec elle juste parce que tu n'assumais pas d'aimer une personne. »

« Ah. »

Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de l'identité de cette personne.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par les ronronnements du chat.

C'était gênant.

« Bon, je sais que c'est pas... approprié mais... » commença Mathieu.

« Non mais c'est bon. Je veux pas te forcer à compatir, hein. » le coupa le chevelu.

Le plus petit fut surpris, il s'apprêtait juste à se déclarer et l'autre l'en empêchait.

« Non mais sérieusement. Faut que je te dise que... »

« Oh, c'est bon. Arrête avec ta fausse condescendance. Je m'en fous. »

Mais... _What the fuck ? _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Antoine, d'être aussi chiant ? Chiant, y avait pas d'autres mots.

« Antoine. » déclara Mathieu. « Antoine, je t'aime putain ! »

* * *

Voilà. *tousse*

Comment ça, ça fait deux chapitres que je vous fait croire qu'ils seraient en couple pour de vrai dans le 11 ? Ha. Ha. Ha. C'était un rêve.

Et cette fin ? Que va répondre Antoine ? :D  
Bon, les choses chian... sérieuses.

Je remercie énormément tout ceux qui m'ont "défendue" après la review de DFWMS. Vous m'avez vraiment redonné confiance en moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ce type. Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il repasse par ici. Mais sa review m'a entièrement marquée, en particulier certaines choses.

Je n'écris absolument pas "pour les vues". Oui, évidemment, je suis contente de savoir qu'on me lit et je vous le fait savoir lorsqu'on dépasse des grands chiffres, comme le 5000 du dernier chapitre. Mais j'écris parce que j'adore ça et que j'aime le partager. Donc oui, ça me fait plaisir qu'il y ait pas mal de personnes qui me suivent, mais j'ai été choquée de lire que "j'écrivais pour les vues." :o

Pour les chansons dont "tout le monde s'en fout", je sais bien que la plupart des gens ne vont pas les écouter, mais je ne leur ai jamais demandé de le faire. J'aime ce système pour mettre un titre au chapitre, il est sympa et original. Et c'est un peu ma signature, car j'écoute constamment de la musique. Vous rentrez un peu dans mon univers comme ça. Et je choisis une chanson qui colle au chapitre.  
Alors peut-être que vous vous en foutez, mais j'estime avoir le droit de choisir les titres que je veux à mes chapitres. Et si je veux y mettre une chanson, ben, je le fais, désolée :D.

Et on m'a reprochée de vous demander des reviews sans forcément vous remercier beaucoup.

Tout d'abord, j'ai déjà expliqué ce que je pensais des reviews dans le chapitre 10, il me semble :)

Si je ne vous remercie peut-être pas assez, et que je n'y réponds plus toujours, c'est assez simple.  
Comme certaines le savent, j'ai très peu accès à un ordinateur ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller jusqu'à présent, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez encore en train d'attendre le chapitre 9 ou 10. Rien que ce soir, j'ai eu de la chance car, comme je l'ai dit à certaines (j'vous aime, Universe Bitches :D), vous auriez pu attendre 15 jours avant de voir ce chapitre.

Donc lorsque je peux aller sur un ordinateur, j'écris. C'est tout. (ceux qui diront "oui mais t'es toujours en train de spammer Twitter ou Skype, c'est normal, j'y vais depuis mon smartphone.)

Je favorise le temps que je peux avoir avec un clavier pour continuer cette fic, car je n'aime pas vous faire attendre longtemps et que je veux la finir avant la fin de mes vacances, car j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Haha.

Alors forcément, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre –n'y de reviewer toutes les fics que je lis, d'ailleurs. Pardonnez-moi.

Mais vos reviews me font énormément chaud au coeur –et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

Je ne souhaite pas répondre plus à DFWMS car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Encore merci à celle qui lui ont répondu ou qui m'ont soutenue :D

J'vous aime.

Bisous.

Aria :D


	13. Chapitre 13: Every Breath You Take

Bonjour !  
Un énorme merci pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai toujours pas répondu. (je me sens coupable) Mais je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi dans le chapitre précédent, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, oui, j'ai répondu volontairement à DFWMS. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas le faire, mais je me sentais obligée, BREF. :D

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis inspirée un peu de vraies situations que j'ai mélangées.

Et tout ceux qui savaient qu'il y aurait une merde, félicitations. Vous aviez raison, ils ne seront pas ensemble dans ce chapitre. Je vous promets qu'ils le seront bientôt !

Encore un énorme merci,

Enjoy.

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre treize: Every Breath You Take_

* * *

Antoine resta figé un instant, totalement surpris par la soudaine déclaration de Mathieu. En regardant son ami, le chevelu essaya de déchiffrer son regard mais n'y parvint pas.

Sa respiration devint saccadée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était _impossible _qu'il y croie.

Tellement impossible qu'Antoine ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

Il éclata de rire.

« Hahaha ! Prévient avant de faire des blagues comme ça, Mat ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais sérieux. »

* * *

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de la réaction d'Antoine. Il prenait ça pour une blague, comme ils en faisaient parfois ? Pourtant, jamais il ne plaisanterait avec une déclaration. C'était bien trop de mauvais goût.

Mais le schizophrène n'avait pas le choix, il devait jouer le jeu. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à Antoine « Ah non en fait, j'étais sérieux. Je t'aime vraiment. ».

Alors il rit aussi.

Les deux Youtubers se forçaient pour paraître naturel, et s'ils étaient chacun rassurés d'être plutôt bon acteur, ça aurait totalement arrangé les choses qu'ils soient honnêtes.

Le téléphone fixe interrompit leurs faux rires. Surpris, Antoine se leva pour aller répondre. Ça devait être la troisième fois qu'ils utilisaient le téléphone fixe depuis le début de la colocation.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que c'était la mère de Mathieu qui appelait.

« Oui ? »

_« Allô, mon poussin ? »_

« Ah, désolé madame, mais c'est Antoine. Je vous passe votre poussin, il est à côté. » dit le touffu en tendant le combiné à son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_« Merci bien jeune homme. »_

Énervé_, _le plus petit colla le téléphone à son oreille et se leva pour marcher dans le salon.

« Maman ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

_« Oh, c'est bon, tu es encore mon fils ! »_

Mathieu sentait le sourire de sa mère à travers sa voix, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Alors, pourquoi tu appelles? »

_« Bonjour maman, ça va et toi ? » fit la voix sarcastique de la femme._

« Roh, c'est bon. Désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Vous allez bien, toi et papa ? » demanda maladroitement le Youtuber pour se rattraper.

_« Oh, écoute, tout se passe bien. Ton père s'est encore endormi sur le canapé, hier soir ! Quelle feignasse ! J'ai envie de le secouer une bonne fois pour toute ! »_

Le schizophrène se retint de répondre que lui aussi, il s'était endormi sur le canapé.

_« Mais toi mon chéri, qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter ? »  
_

« Oh, rien de spécial. » _Comme si j'allais lui parler de mes histoires de coeur, _pensa-t-il. « Je travaille, je travaille, je ne fais que ça. »

_« Oh... » fit sa mère un peu déçue. « Bon, si je t'appelle c'est pour ta grand-mère. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut plus vraiment sortir de chez elle, et qu'un infirmier et moi-même nous occupons d'elle ? »  
_

« Évidemment que je le sais. Et alors ? »

_« Du calme, du calme. Ah les jeunes, tout le temps pressés. C'est moi qui fait ses courses mais cette semaine, je ne peux pas parce qu'avec ton père, on refait le jardin. Est-ce que tu pourrais y aller cet après-midi ou demain ? »_

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

_« Merci mon poussin, tu es un ange ! » renchérit la ménagère. « Je te dicte la liste de ce dont elle a besoin, d'accord ? »  
_

« Oui oui. » Mathieu attrapa une feuille qui trainait là et un stylo et nota ce que sa mère lui disait. Ils se saluèrent et il raccrocha.

« Alors ? » demanda Antoine qui entre-temps, s'était fait un bol de céréales et le mangeait devant les dessins-animés du matin.

« Je dois aller faire les courses pour ma grand-mère cet aprem'. Dit, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Il lui faut plein de truc et tu fous rien aujourd'hui. »

« Hmm. » répondit simplement le touffu, absorbé par le générique de « Franklin et ses amis ».

Mathieu sourit et s'installa à côté de son ami, lui volant une cuillère de céréales au passage sous le « Hé ! » plus amusé qu'énervé d'Antoine.

L'amertume qu'il ressentait un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu.

* * *

Les deux Youtubers étaient donc au supermarché du quartier en pleine galère, ne connaissant pas l'emplacement des « trucs de vieux », comme se plaignait Antoine.

C'est donc assez gêné que Mathieu demanda à une jeune fille si elle savait où se trouvaient les couches senior.

Sa gêne s'accentua lorsque l'adolescente le reconnu et lui demanda une photo. Il la voyait déjà dire à tout ses amis _« Mathieu Sommet m'a demandé où étaient les couches seniors au Super-U cet après-midi ! »_

Super pour sa réputation, tout ça. Il se retint de faire une remarque salace sur les couches avec la voix du Patron.

Finalement, la jeune fille leur indiqua le rayon qu'ils cherchaient et ils purent s'éclipser, rassurés.

* * *

« Bah putain, c'est loin chez ta grand-mère. » se plaignit Antoine alors qu'ils étaient dans le métro, encombrés chacun d'un gros sac de courses

« Je sais. » répondit simplement Mathieu.

Arrivés au bon arrêt, le plus petit guida son ami jusqu'à la maison de sa parente et sonna avant de sortir une clé de sa poche et d'ouvrir.

« C'est nous qui fermons à clé. » expliqua-t-il.

À peine furent-ils rentrés qu'une femme toute maigre coiffée d'un petit chignon gris s'approcha lentement d'eux en s'appuyant sur une canne. Malgré son âge, elle était plus grande que Mathieu, ce qui fit bien rire Antoine qui se promit de le retenir pour plus tard.

« Mathieu mon chéri ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui pincer les joues. Le Youtuber resta de marbre pendant que son collègue étouffait un rire. « Comment ça va ? Oh, tu m'as apporté les courses, c'est adorable ! »

La grand-mère se tourna vers Antoine et le regarda longtemps en plissant les yeux, indécise. Ce dernier déglutit sous le regard perçant de la vielle femme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son petit-fils, mais entourés de ride.

« Oh, je vois que tu as amené ta fiancée ! » conclu-t-elle.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux pendant que le plus petit ricana.

« Non, c'est Antoine, un ami à moi. »

« Oh, c'est un homme ?! Pardonne-moi mon garçon, ma vue me joue des tours parfois. Et cette chevelure prête à confusion. » s'excusa la grand-mère qui avait plus l'air amusée que désolée.

Le touffu se retint de répondre « Bah ma chevelure, elle vous emmerde. » et sourit maladroitement, mal à l'aise.

Mathieu se dirigeait vers la table de la cuisine, dans le petit appartement sombre, quand l'octogénaire ajouta quelque chose qui l'arrêta net, éberlué.

« Mais donc tu es le fiancé de mon petit Mathieu alors. J'espère que tu prends soin de lui, jeune homme ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant d'Antoine, pointant un doigt sur son torse. « Si tu le blesses sache que tu entendras parler de moi. Je suis peut-être vieille mais j'ai une canne pour me défendre. »

Le chevelu hésitait entre éclater de rire et partir en courant, mais son collègue réagit à sa place.

« Hey, c'est pas mon fiancé ! » dit-il à contrecoeur, il fallait bien l'avouer. « Et calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme s'il me ferait du mal, hein. »

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement.

_C'est déjà fait, de toute façon._

« Bon les enfants ! » s'exclama la grand-mère, qui malgré les apparences, pétait la forme. « Pendant que vous rangez mes courses dans la cuisine, je vais me détendre sur le canapé avec un peu de musique. »

Elle se dirigea vers son salon et s'installa avec un journal en allumant sa vieille radio au passage, qui diffusait _Every Breath You Take_, un grand classique des années 80.

Antoine rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine.

« Dit, elle est toujours comme ça, ta grand-mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme ça comment? »

« Je sais pas... comme ça, quoi ! » expliqua le chevelu en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

« J'sais pas, j'ai tellement l'habitude de la voir que je ne fais plus trop attention. » sourit le plus petit.

« Mathieu ! » fit la voix aigüe de la vieille femme depuis le salon. « Dit à ton fiancé de venir ici, je veux lui montrer quelque chose ! »

Antoine regarda son ami, apeuré, mais ce dernier le poussa dans le dos en ricanant.

« Allez allez, tu vas pas avoir peur d'une grand-mère quand même ! Bonne chance. »

* * *

La femme aux cheveux gris se balançait de gauche à droit sur le canapé en chantonnant.

« Ah, cette chanson ! » déclara-t-elle en voyant Antoine arriver timidement et s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Elle me rappelle tant de chose... C'était cinq ans avant la naissance de mon petit Mathieu. C'est émouvant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... Oui, évidemment. » répondit Antoine qui ne voulait pas la contredire.

« Alors jeune homme, je me suis dit que puisque tu étais le fiancé de Mathieu, il fallait que tu le connaisses parfaitement. »

« Euh, oui. Oui. »

Apparemment, elle s'était mis en tête qu'ils étaient fiancés.

« Donc j'ai ressorti les vieux albums photos que j'ai de cet ange qu'est Mathieu ! » s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un vieux classeur poussiéreux.

Bon ok, là ça valait vraiment la peine d'être venu, pensa Antoine en se réjouissant déjà. Il pourrait se moquer de son collègue.

Même si, intérieurement, il avait surtout envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Lorsque Mathieu revint dans le salon après avoir tout rangé, il découvrit sa grand-mère et Antoine côte à côte, absorbés par un album sur leurs genoux. Il s'approcha et vit avec horreur que le classeur était rempli de photo de lui. La vieille femme pointait du doigt une image d'un Mathieu à 6 ans, nu, le corps rempli de bouton de varicelle, en y allant de ses petites explications détaillées.

Antoine l'accueillit d'un sourire goguenard.

« Ah Mat', je connais plein de détails gênants de ton enfance maintenant ! »

« Mais... Mais... » bredouilla le concerné.

« Ah mon poussin, j'ai montré tes vieilles photos à ton fiancé ! »

Mathieu ne dit rien mais se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, désespéré.

* * *

Lorsque les « fiancés » sortirent de chez la grand-mère, il était déjà 20 heures, aussi Antoine proposa qu'ils aillent « manger un truc au chinois du coin. », ce à quoi Mathieu rétorqua qu'il préférait le japonais.

Après une petite dispute, ils achetèrent des kebabs.

Alors qu'ils discutaient en marchant pour rentrer, une voix les interrompit soudainement.

« Ah, Mathieu ! C'est marrant de se croiser maintenant ! »

Le Youtuber aux yeux bleus se figea.

« Anna ?! »

* * *

Voilà :D

J'aime bien cette grand-mère. Et Antoine est con, oui.

Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience, voici le grand retour d'Anna !  
...

Ok je me tais. Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit sur Twitter, dans le chapitre 14, Antoine et Mathieu s'embrassent deux fois.

Et il se passera exclusivement dans la rue aussi. Voilà, j'arrête de spoiler :D  
Bisous, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews, c'est ce qui motive l'auteur à écrire plus vite :D


	14. Chapitre 14: Uprising

Bonjour :D

Je hais cet ordi. J'ai voulu répondre à vos reviews –pour une fois /coupable– et il s'est éteint. Comme ça.

Plus qu'une semaine et deux jours et je rentre chez moi.

Bref, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre. Voilà, c'est dit XD  
C'est le dernier chapitre de la 3eme partie, _Amour, _et la prochaine qui sera aussi la dernière, s'appellera _Couple. _Voilà XD Je vous en parlerais plus clairement en bas et –AH PUTAIN JE HAIS CET ORDI.

Un gros merci pour les reviews, les favorites, les follows... Wow, autant de gens aiment ce que je fais ? La fanfic a plus de 7'000 vues, c'est fou. Merci.

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 14 : Uprising_

* * *

Antoine se figea. Anna ? L'ex de Mathieu, celle qui l'avait blessé pour une raison ou une autre, le schizophrène ne voulant toujours pas le dire à son ami. Celle pour qui Mathieu était rentré totalement ivre d'une soirée ?

Le touffu n'aimait déjà pas la belle blonde qui se tenait devant eux, une main sur les hanches et l'autre sur la bandoulière de son sac à main.

Le plus petit était partagé entre la colère et la peur. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Antoine voit son ex. Et il voulait gifler Anna.

« Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Mathieu grogna et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son vieux jeans.

« Comme si ça te regardait... » marmonna-t-il.

« Toujours en train de me faire la gueule ? Tant pis. » Elle se tourna vers Antoine pour le jauger de haut en bas. « Antoine Daniel ! »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas envie d'être super sympa avec cette fille.

« Lui-même. »

« C'est génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble, toi et Mathieu ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le plus petit qui regardait par terre, énervé.

« Ben en fait, on habite ensemble depuis un moment... » dit-il en entourant de son bras les épaules de son ami.

« Oh ?! Mais... Mais vous... »

La blonde pensait évidemment qu'ils étaient en couple. Mathieu, voulant sauter sur l'occasion –et sur Antoine–, coupa la parole à la jeune femme.

« Oui, on est ensemble, Antoine et moi. »

« Que... » réagirent en même temps les deux autres.

Mathieu regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil, et ce dernier comprit où il voulait en venir. Ou peut-être pas, bouché comme il était, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de jouer au couple avec le schizophrène.

Anna avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Mais... Mais t'es gay ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Je sais pas si je suis gay, mais j'aime Antoine. »

_Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge._

Le coeur du chevelu rata un battement en entendant cela, et il dû se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour éloigner la blonde de Mathieu. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait l'éloigner.

Mathieu avait l'impression qu'il venait de se déclarer, ce qui était un peu le cas. Mais il avait bien compris qu'Antoine était stupide et qu'il n'y verrait rien.

« Mouais. Ou alors, » commença Anna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « c'est juste un mensonge pour m'éloigner de toi. »

_Merde._

« Oh, t'es pas idiote. Mais jamais je ne mentirais sur une chose comme l'amour. »

_Ce qui est vrai vu que je ne mens pas en disant que je l'aime._

Antoine dans tout ça, regardait l'échange le coeur battant.

La blonde n'avait toujours pas l'air de le croire, alors le plus petit s'énerva un peu.

« On peut même s'embrasser si tu veux. » lâcha-t-il.

À vrai dire, il avait peur de ne pas se contrôler en le faisant, et d'embrasser Antoine plus longtemps que prévu, mais il voulait vraiment faire fuir Anna.

« Oh, c'est bon, j'suis pas une gamine ! » s'énerva la jeune femme. « C'est pas un gentil petit bisous du coin des lèvres qui va me convaincre. Et puis te sens pas obligé de me le prouver, c'est ridicule. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous. T'étais qu'un plan cul pour moi, et tu le sais très bien. »

Antoine et Mathieu écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Le plus grand comprenait un peu pourquoi son ami détestait tant la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la traiter mentalement de _salope._

Le schizophrène recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Putain. Ça faisait mal de se recevoir ce genre de chose à la gueule, même s'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Il avait aimé Anna pendant plusieurs années. Et il savait bien qu'elle n'était intéressée que par le sexe, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à se rappeler.

Alors sans réfléchir, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il roula une pelle à Antoine.

Au fond, ça n'était pas dénué de sens : son ex le blessait et se moquait de lui, l'homme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés, il ne savait pas comment réagir...

Antoine vit Mathieu se rapprocher comme au ralenti, dans un film américain. Le plus petit se tourna vers lui et passa ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant leurs visages sous les yeux hautains d'Anna.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement et bientôt, leurs langues furent aussi de la partie, Antoine posant timidement, en hésitant, ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, faisant tomber le sacs des kebabs par terre.

Il était en train de paniquer.

_Ce n'est que pour faire fuir Anna, putain, ce n'est rien de plus, rien de plus, rien de plus..._

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même instant, Mathieu pensait exactement la même chose, s'empêchant de paniquer.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la sensation de l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas le « Ok, j'me casse. » qu'avait lâché Anna avant de tourner les talons. Ils ne firent même pas attention aux passants qui les regardaient bizarrement, la rue n'étant pas un lieu pour s'embrasser comme ça, ni à la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui les prit en photo, se promettant de la partager avec toutes ses amies fangirls.

Lorsque les deux Youtubers s'éloignèrent, leurs mains restèrent bizarrement sur le corps de l'autre.

* * *

Rentrée chez elle, Anna était encore sous le choc. Mathieu, avec un autre homme ? Lui qui aimait tant les femmes ?

Énervée, la jeune femme chercha sur internet si les rumeurs sur Antoine et Mathieu étaient réelles. Elle tomba avec étonnement sur beaucoup plus de fanarts et de fanfictions que ce dont elle s'attendait.

Sérieusement ? Comment pouvait-on s'investir autant pour un couple qui n'était peut-être même pas réel ?!

_Enfin, maintenant, les fangirls seraient heureuses de savoir que leur plus grand souhait s'était réalisé,_ pensa Anna avec un petit sourire ironique.

Pour se changer les idées, elle écouta une de ses chansons préférées, Uprising, en souriant tristement au souvenir de Mathieu, qui détestait cette même chanson.

* * *

« Antoine ? » chuchota Mathieu.

« Oui ? »

Le plus petit détourna les yeux, gêné, et le chevelu ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'était pour fermer la gueule d'Anna, hein ? » demanda-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'important.

« Euh... Oui, évidemment. »

« Oh.. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien mais restèrent là, dans la rue et dans les bras de l'autre, gênant quelques passants stressés.

« Mais... » commença Antoine.

« En fait.. » dit en même temps Mathieu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, gêné, puis le plus grand fit signe au schizophrène de continuer.

« Je... Peut-être qu'il est possible, que j'aie aimé t'embrasser... Probablement. »

« Oh, euh... C'est... Possible pour moi aussi. » répondit le touffu en détournant les yeux.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Antoine... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, tu sais... » dit Mathieu, faisant référence à sa déclaration ratée.

« Hum, oui ? »

« C'était... pas une blague. »

Antoine écarquilla les yeux.

Mathieu l'aimait.

_Attend, quoi ?!_

Il n'osait pas y croire mais son ami se tordant les doigts de gêne en face de lui lui prouvait qu'au contraire, il devrait lui faire confiance.

Mais alors, si c'était vrai, il avait dû le blessé ce matin ?

_Je suis _tellement _con, putain,_ pensa le touffu.

Mathieu regardait timidement Antoine qui se perdait dans ses pensées.

_Merde merde, merde, il va me détester maintenant !_

Le plus petit paniquait un peu, à vrai dire, mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant et attendre plus longtemps.

Quelque chose d'étrange dans sa nuque le fit sursauter, et il comprit qu'Antoine s'était –beaucoup– penché et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du schizophrène, « je suis vraiment con en plus d'être aveugle. »

« Oh... Pas grave. »

Mathieu sourit timidement en renfermant sa prise sur le dos d'Antoine, le rapprochant un peu.

« Mais donc.. » continua le plus petit, « Tu le prends comment ? »

Hésitant, le présentateur de _What the Cut !? _recula un peu pour regarder son colocataire.

« Je le prends bien. Ouais, je le prends bien et... je te réponds la même chose. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Antoine qui commença le baiser en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Mathieu.

Ce dernier, toujours sous le choc, y répondit naturellement.

Ils étaient les deux hésitants, n'osant pas trop toucher l'autre. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient dans la rue, aussi.

Mais il faisait un beau couple d'idiots.

* * *

Voilà !  
Oui, cette fois je vous le promets, ils sont ensembles pour de bon. Ne me frappez pas XD

La prochaine partie sera donc la dernière, et ils seront ensemble tout le long.

Je ne ferais pas un bonus entre les deux car, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais la terminer dans les deux semaines à venir. (d'ailleurs, il y aura normalement 19 chapitres :D)

Je m'explique, car je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'en ai marre, alors que cette fic me tient énormément à coeur !  
Mais elle touche gentiment à sa fin et j'ai beaucoup, _beaucoup, _d'idées d'autre fanfic qui me viennent en tête. Du coup, comme je ne peux pas les écrire, je bâcle un peu cette fic, et ça, c'est hors de question. Donc je veux bien la terminer, prendre mon temps, pour, après, écrire tout ce qui me vient en tête. Pas que je n'aime pas cette fanfiction, au contraire, c'est la première longue fic que je publie et j'y tiens beaucoup. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autre idées qui me plairaient bien. Et je dois prendre un peu de recul avec plein de choses, internet en fait partie. Mais je ne ferais une pause seulement après avoir finis cette fic.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est bientôt la fin (_allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin... –tuez moi–) _de La cohabitation. ça me fait bizarre et ça me rend un peu triste, dans un certain sens. Mais je reviendrais ensuite avec de nouvelles choses !  
D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal d'idées différentes alors je pensais vous les présenter la prochaine fois et vous demandez celle que vous préférez. Comme ça je saurais laquelle écrire en premier, pour que ça vous intéresse aussi ^^ Qu'en dites-vous ?

Allez, encore merci, un gros bisous, à bientôt pour la dernière partie, et n'oubliez pas :

_They will not force us, they will stop degrading us. They will not control us, we will be victorious._

Bisous.

Aria :D


	15. Chapitre 15: Un Autre Monde

B... Bonjour ?

Pardonnez-moi du retard que j'ai pris, s'il vous plait x) Je n'avais pas beaucoup de jours libres et quand je pouvais écrire, l'inspiration ne venait pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à boucler ce chapitre ainsi que le 16.

Un énorme merci pour les reviews. Auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu pour changer :') Bon je ne vais pas me ré-expliquer, hein.

Dans ce chapitre et bien, c'est un peu une mise au point. Beaucoup de dialogues entre les deux, qui découvrent un peu leur couple.

Encore un gros merci, et on se retrouve en bas, où je vous ferais part de mes idées pour ma prochaine fic. A vous de me dire laquelle vous voulez voir :D

(pour ma prochaine fic, ce ne sera pas une chanson/un chapitre, car j'ai de plus en plus de peine à les glisser dans le chapitre. ça doit être la 5eme fois que j'utilise l'excuse de la radio XD)

Enjoy !

(oh et : L'univers. Salopes.)

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_**Quatrième partie : Couple**_

_Chapitre 15 : Un Autre Monde_

* * *

Les deux Youtubers étaient rentrés main dans la main chez eux, chacun sur son petit nuage.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, ils se jetèrent sur le canapé avec les kebabs, affamés. Il était déjà 21 heures.

« Mais donc, » commença Antoine. « On est... on est en couple, maintenant ? »

Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux et, abasourdi, fit tomber un morceau d'oignon sur son jeans.

« Oh. Ça fait... bizarre de le dire mais, oui, je pense qu'on est en couple. »

Le touffu le regarda avec un petit sourire et Mathieu, mal à l'aise, se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Enfin je veux dire, j-je t'aime et tu... tu m'aimes, je crois. Alors... »

Antoine rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à être en couple, et chacun était extrêmement gêné.

« Bon, on va arrêter d'agir comme des collégiennes japonaises, on a 25 ans ! » se rattrapa le chevelu.

« 26 pour moi. » sourit Mathieu.

« Oh pardon, c'est vrai que tu es vieux, toi. »

« Hey ! » s'écria le schizophrène, plus amusé que vexé.

Une fois leur repas fini, ils s'installèrent devant un bon vieux film, des bières ouvertes sur la table. La tête d'Antoine reposait sur l'épaule de Mathieu et ce dernier mis un certain temps à s'y habituer, et à ne pas rire à cause des cheveux qui chatouillaient sa nuque incessamment.

Mathieu reposa sa tête sur le crâne de son compagnon et soupira de bien-être.

Heureusement qu'Antoine était affalé sur le canapé, il aurait été trop petit pour faire ça, autrement.

« Au fond, » pensa le plus petit à haute voix, « notre relation reste à peu près la même, le contact physique en plus. »

« Je sais pas. Les échanges sont... différents, sûrement. On verra quand on sera ensemble depuis longtemps. » répondit le touffu d'une voix endormie.

« J'espère qu'on sera longtemps ensemble, comme tu dis. » soupira Mathieu.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Chaton, dans dix ans on repensera à cette journée en se marrant. »

Le schizophrène approuva, et mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« _Chaton _?! »

« Oh, j'ai pas réfléchi. Ben quoi ? » demanda Antoine en se redressant un peu. « Maintenant qu'on est en couple, c'est normal. »

« Oui ok, mais Chaton, ça fait tellement... gay... » objecta le plus petit, une moue indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Est-ce que c'est mal ? Et puis excuse-moi de te contrarier hein, mais je pense que notre relation doit faire beaucoup plus gay, comme tu dis, qu'un pauvre surnom. »

« Oh... c'est vrai. J'y avais pas pensé. »

Antoine éclata de rire sous l'oeil blasé de son colocataire.

« T'y avais pas pensé ? Et t'avais oublié que j'étais un homme aussi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, mais j'y ai pensé au début, mais je t'aime tellement, et ça me semblait tellement impossible que tu m'aimes aussi un jour, que je réfléchissais plus à ça. »

Mathieu s'arrêta immédiatement et ses joues rosirent, accompagnées par le grand sourire niai d'Antoine.

« Alors comme ça, tu _m'aimes tellement_ ? »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » répondit le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _en jetant un coussin sur son compagnon qui éclata de rire.

« Hé c'est bon, moi aussi je t'aime _tellement. _» sourit Antoine.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Mathieu reprit bien vite son sérieux et sauta presque sur son collègue, l'embrassant amoureusement et se collant tellement à lui qu'Antoine était compressé contre le dossier du canapé.

Ils se séparèrent haletant, le plus grand se remettant de la surprise qu'il avait eue en voyant son ami –il n'osait pas encore dire amant– lui sauter littéralement dessus.

« Hey, tout doux, je vais pas m'échapper. » sourit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Mathieu.

Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

« Je sais mais... Je t'aime. C'est une excuse suffisante pour t'embrasser. »

Antoine sourit, les mains contre de la nuque de son partenaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, une question s'imposa : où dormir ?

« On n'est pas obligés de dormir ensemble dès maintenant. » déclara Mathieu, fatigué, debout dans le couloir en face d'Antoine.

« Oh, c'est pas comme si on allait coucher ensemble ce soir, hein. »

Ils se regardèrent, gênés par la dernière phrase du plus grand.

C'est vrai que dans une relation, il y avait du sexe.  
_Ça viendra naturellement quand il le faudra_, se rassura Mathieu.

« Bon, écoute, c'est pas compliqué. Je dors dans ton lit et voilà. » conclu le touffu.

Mathieu sourit.

« Okay, mais il est hors de question que tu dormes avec ton pyjama à canard. »

« Pff, je l'aime bien moi, ce pyjama. » sourit Antoine.

* * *

Mathieu avait juste enfilé un boxer propre et le plus grand avait opté pour un vieux pantalon de jogging. On était en été, après tout.

Une fois dans le lit, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, hésitant.

Le plus âgé éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sous la couverture après avoir embrassé son compagnon. Sans un mot, il se colla à lui et passa ses mains dans son dos.

Antoine hésita un instant avant d'entourer la taille de son partenaire et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Bonne nuit. » chuchota-t-il.

« 'nuit. » répondit le schizophrène, déjà à moitié endormi.

* * *

Antoine avait peur de s'endormir. Il craignait qu'en se réveillant, il découvrirait avoir rêvé, comme la dernière fois.

Le touffu resta éveillé un moment, écoutant la respiration lente de Mathieu.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors ils étaient vraiment en couple à présent ?

Après une bonne demie-heure perdu dans ses pensées, Antoine finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée, pelotonné dans ceux de Mathieu.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est seul qu'Antoine se réveilla. Il se redressa et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que c'était _à nouveau _un rêve.

« Sainte-mère la pute ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le con de l'histoire, putain ?! » s'énerva le chevelu en criant presque.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Mathieu. Et quand ce dernier arriva en courant et le regarda d'un air inquiet, il se sentit stupide.

« Hé tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier depuis la cuisine. »

La cuisine. Évidemment.

« Oui oui, t'inquiètes. C'était un rêve... à peu près. »

« À peu près ? » demanda Mathieu, sceptique. Il s'avança pour rejoindre Antoine et s'assit sur le lit.

Le plus grand remarqua, un peu déçu, que son compagnon avait enfilé un vieux t-shirt d'un groupe de metal en plus de son boxer pour recouvrir son torse.

« Non mais c'est rien. » répondit le concerné en se penchant pour embrasser son colocataire.

Mathieu répondit au rapide baiser.

« T'es sûr ? Non parce que même si on est en couple depuis hier, je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps. Et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon ! » s'écria Antoine en se laissant retomber sur le dos. « Il y a quelques jours » –il y avait eu tellement de changement en 24 heure dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était hier – « Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rêvé qu'on... qu'on s'embrassait, et qu'on était ensemble. Et quand je me suis réveillé juste avant, comme t'étais pas là, j'ai cru que c'était de nouveau un rêve. »

Mathieu ne dit rien pendant un moment, il regardait Antoine avec un petit sourire attendri qui lui donnait un air à la fois mignon et séducteur, et finit par conclure la conversation en entourant la nuque de son collègue avec ses mains pour l'embrasser.

« Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve. » sourit-il entre deux baisers.

* * *

Les deux Youtubers prenaient leur petit-déjeuner silencieusement, encore un peu endormis. La radio, qu'Antoine aimait bien allumer le matin pour se réveiller, diffusait une vieille chanson de Téléphone. Un Autre Monde, le grand classique. Le chevelu se rendit compte qu'il venait de qualifier de vieux une chanson de seulement cinq ans de plus que lui. Merde.

Mathieu devait publier son nouvel épisode, Beauté Plastique, dans la journée, et il était assez fatigué des heures de montages qu'il venait de passer, même s'il s'était reposé ces deux derniers jours.

Il réfléchissait à comment sa vie serait si ses dédoublements de personnalités étaient réels, quand il eut une illumination.

Il regarda Antoine qui mâchait son croissant et posa sa tasse de café.

« Et si on partait en vacances ensembles quelques jours ? »

* * *

Voilà ^^

Alors j'espère que c'est assez réaliste. Et que ça vous a plus.

Donc, mes idées de fics :D Dans ma tête elles sont dans le désordre et tout, mais je vais essayer de les résumés comme si c'étaient déjà de vraies fics.

* * *

**Un fast-food, c'est romantique** **?** (Fic à plusieurs chapitres) Mathieu Sommet, 26 ans, travaillait encore dans un fast-food. Il rêvait de faire des vidéos mais n'avais jamais osé se lancer. Et puis un jour, Antoine Daniel, un des Youtubers français les plus connus du moment, s'arrêta pour lui commander à manger. Yaoi, Matoine.(Je sais qu'il existe une fanfiction où Antoine n'est pas sur Youtube mais sincèrement, j'ai eu cette idée bien avant :D Et puis ce sera différent)

* * *

**L'Hôtel Anus**(One Shot) Pour déconner, Antoine offre à Mathieu une nuit à l'hôtel Casanus. Il avait juste oublié que la nuit était pour deux. Yaoi, Matoine.

* * *

_La fanfiction qui suit est inspirée de chansons de Fauve. Je sais que beaucoup de personne ont une haine envers Fauve et ses fans, (je comprends qu'on n'aime pas mais je comprends pas qu'on insulte ou haïsse autant Fauve) alors je vous demanderais de n'insulter personne et de ne pas vous énervez en disant "Fauve c'est de la merde, je lirais jamais ça." C'est une fic, ok ? Il n'y aura pas de musique, je me suis juste inspirée de leurs magnifiques paroles. (je sais que c'est un peu parano mais c'est tout de même un peu justifié.)_

**Pourtant t'es**** beau** (Fic à plusieurs chapitres) Antoine ne va pas bien. Il commence à déprimer. Alors un jour, Mathieu décide de le tirer de là pour lui remonter le moral. Armés de billets de trains, ce sera une course à la recherche du sourire d'Antoine. Yaoi, Matoine.

* * *

**Une fuite, ou une ballade d'amoureux ?** (Fic à plusieurs chapitres) Les Parfaits sont partout. Ils viennent inscrire Mathieu Sommet à la purge, mais le Patron, son colocataire sans nom directement sortit de sa tête, le sauve, et ils s'enfuient. Mais leur fuite prendra une tournure inattendue. Yaoi, Patron/Mathieu.**  
**

* * *

**Equals Three**(Fic à plusieurs chapitres) Mathieu Sommet, d'origine française, avait déménagé pour ses études en Amérique, à Oklahoma, où il est en colocation avec Ray William Johnson. Ce dernier était très connu sur Youtube. Un jour, un français du nom d'Antoine Daniel demande à Ray s'il peut adapter son émission à sa manière. Ce que Mathieu ne sait pas, c'est qu'il va un peu trop s'attacher à ce français. Yaoi, Matoine.

* * *

Voilà. Il y a aussi une collaboration que j'écris avec Ranchan86, et un truc un peu spécial que je prépare (enfin, qu'on va préparer un jour, pour l'instant je leur ai juste demander de m'aider et elles m'ont dit oui, c'est tout.) avec de nouveau Ranne, et Anotherstep cette fois.  
Bref ! Quelle fanfiction voulez-vous le plus voir écrite ? Laquelle vous intéresse le plus ? Dites le moi en review. Vous n'avez qu'à dire le numéro que vous préférez ^^

_(**1 : **Un fast-food, c'est romantique ? _

_**2 : **L'Hôtel Anus _

_**3 : **Pourtant t'es beau _

_**4 : **Une fuite, ou une ballade d'amoureux ? _

_**5 :**Equals Three)_

* * *

Encore merci pour tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous allez me donnez votre avis pour ma future fanfiction :D

Bisous !  
Aria.


	16. Chapitre 16: Take The Power Back

Hello !

Un énorme merci pour les reviews, plus de 200, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je n'y réponds même pas :') Mais vous êtes adorables, merci beaucoup. Je ferais le point des votes en bas, en attendant, voici la suite.

Certains pensait que le chapitre précédent était la fin mais non, je l'aurais quand même dit ^^' Je peux pas finir une histoire comme ça ! Et je vous rappelle qu'il y aura 19 chapitre, plus peut-être un bonus de fin mais je ne sais pas encore. Parce que je me suis emballé sur les chapitres 16 et 17. Ce qu'il se passe dans le 17 devait rester dans le 16 mais j'ai trop écris. Du coup, ce qu'il devait se passer dans le 17 (qui est déjà trop long) va se retrouver dans le 18... Ahhhh XD enfin c'est pas plus mal comme ça.

J'adore le chapitre prochain, quant à celui là, je vous laisse juger par vous mêmes.

Encore un grand grand grand merci, je vous aime fort.

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 16 : Take The Power Back_

* * *

« En vacances ? »

« Oui, c'est bientôt la fin de la saison 4 et j'aimerais bien faire une pause avant, pour avoir le temps de bien la terminer. »

Antoine ne répondit rien un moment, regardant ailleurs d'un air rêveur.

« T'en penses quoi ? » demanda Mathieu, soucieux de la réaction de son... de son copain, ouais.

« C'est une putain de bonne idée, ouais. »

Pour toute réponse, le plus petit eu un sourire resplendissant.

« Mais euh, pour aller où ? » demanda le présentateur de _What the Cut !?_.

« J'sais pas. On peut juste prendre deux-trois fringues, partir en voiture et décider en chemin où aller, non ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux Youtubers étaient plantés dans le couloirs, hésitants.

« Bon... On fait comment ? » demanda Mathieu.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment que faire, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils allaient s'installer dans une seule chambre ou pas, sans doute car ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'impression d'être vraiment ensemble.

Décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, Antoine alla se doucher et Mathieu se posa sur son lit, ayant toujours de la peine à réaliser qu'il était en couple avec son collègue.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux Youtubers se rendaient en métro chez les parents d'Antoine pour leur emprunter leur voiture. Il avait téléphoné à sa mère pour le lui demander, ayant le permis mais pas de véhicule et cette dernière avait été d'accord lorsqu'il avait expliqué que c'était pour partir en vacances avec Mathieu.

Même s'il n'avait pas parlé de l'évolution de sa relation avec ce dernier.

Pas encore.

Le couple sortit du métro et marcha encore quelques minutes. Mathieu hésita à tenir la main d'Antoine mais se stoppa en plein geste. Déjà qu'ils étaient encore gênés de s'avouer être en couple, ils n'allaient pas s'afficher dans la rue, et prendre le risque de croiser un fan. La France entière serait au courant de leur relation en moins d'une minute.

« Wah, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas revenu chez toi ! » lança Mathieu, une fois arrivés devant la grande maison.

Le touffu lui répondit d'un regard blasé.

« Ce n'est plus chez moi depuis qu'on a emménagé ensemble je te rappelle. » répondit-il en sonnant à la porte.

« Oh... N'empêche, on a emménagé comme colocataire mais maintenant on peut dire qu'on vit ensemble comme un couple ?! » s'enthousiasma le schizophrène, un grand sourire heureux collé au visage.

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître sa mère, toujours aussi pétillante malgré les cinquante et quelques années derrières elle.

« Antoine-chou ! Tu m'as manqué mon grand, la maison est triste sans toi ! » s'écria-t-elle en se dépêchant d'enlacer son fils.

Mathieu ricana en pensant que sa vengeance de la fois où sa mère l'avait appelé _poussin_ était réglée.

« Et Mathieu aussi tu es là, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » sourit la cinquantenaire une fois qu'elle eut lâché Antoine.

« De même. »

Ils se firent la bise et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent s'installer sur le canapé pendant que la mère du chevelu alla chercher des bières dans le frigo.

Cette passion pour la bière était apparemment de famille.

« Ton père est au travail. » expliqua-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Je pensais bien. »

« Alors, ces vacances ! Vous allez où ? »

« En fait, on sait pas vraiment. » répondit le plus petit. « On comptait aller au hasard des routes. »

« Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec mon mari... » soupira la cinquantenaire, les yeux rêveurs. « Le genre de vacances romantiques... »

Gênés, les deux Youtubers ne dirent rien.

« Mais j'y pense, Mathieu. Pourquoi tu y vas avec mon fils ? Tu devrais le faire avec Anna, non ? Ta petite-amie. »

Le schizophrène écarquilla les yeux. Ah ouais, ça faisait _vraiment _longtemps qu'il n'avait plus discuté avec la mère d'Antoine.

Aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

« Maman, Mathieu n'est plus avec Anna depuis presque un an maintenant ! »

« Oh. Oh, je suis navrée, je ne savais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Mathieu eut un petit sourire. « Et puis maintenant je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors... »

Gênés par le presque-aveux du plus petit, Antoine et Mathieu détournèrent les yeux en même temps.

« Oh, je vois ! Et bien j'espère que cette personne t'apporte tout le bonheur que tu mérites, Mathieu. » sourit la cinquantenaire.

« Elle le fait. »

Antoine rougit légèrement.

« Et du jour au lendemain, vous pouvez tout plaquer et partir en vacances une semaine ? »

« Ben oui, on peut. » sourit Mathieu. « Il suffit de dire à nos abonnés qu'on sera en vacances et euh... voilà. »

La mère d'Antoine soupira.

« Je devrais être Youtubeuse... »

* * *

Après avoir discuté encore un moment, ils avaient récupéré la voiture des parents d'Antoine et étaient rentrés.

Le touffu avait parqué la voiture devant leur immeuble. Ils ne pensaient pas rester longtemps.

* * *

« Bon, alors faut prendre des affaires. » déclara le plus petit, les poings sur les hanches, une fois remontés dans le salon.

« Non, tu crois ? »

« Laisse-moi finir. Le problème c'est que comme on n'sait pas où on va, on sait pas quels habits prendre. »

« Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, une vraie gonzesse. » ricana Antoine en remplissant déjà un vieux sac de voyage d'habits aléatoires.

« Y a pas que les filles qui savent s'habiller hein. On n'est pas tous comme toi. »

Finalement, Mathieu décida d'emporter des t-shirts et quelques pulls, ainsi que deux pantalons de rechange plus les sous-vêtements. Ils ne partaient pas plus d'une semaine. Il attrapa aussi deux mangas, quelques CDs et ses chargeurs et flanqua le tout dans le même sac qu'Antoine avait laissé ouvert dans le salon.

C'était vraiment improvisé. Le schizophrène ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais il était sûr qu'ils allaient s'éclater.

Il était 18 heures, le gros sac était rempli de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour une semaine, ils avaient cinq paquets de biscuits et plusieurs litres de boissons pour le trajet dans la voiture, chacun avait retiré de l'argent, ils avaient averti leurs fans respectifs, quand Mathieu eut une illumination.

« Le chat, putain, le chat ! »

« Merde ! » Antoine se frappa le front.

Ah ben oui, Wifi n'allait pas partir avec eux.

« Bon, je vais appeler Chloé. Il faut que quelqu'un vienne le nourrir et changer sa caisse tout les jours, et c'est elle qui nous l'a donné, alors... »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

« Bon, plus qu'à attendre. »

Les deux Youtubers se posèrent sur le canapé, faisant passer le temps en regardant des vidéos débiles sur leurs Smartphones. L'ordinateur portable de Mathieu était dans la voiture et ils avaient la flemme d'aller dans une des chambres.

On ne remerciera jamais assez les Smartphones.

_(Et non, je ne citerai aucunes marques.)_

Il était 20 heures lorsque Chloé rappela Mathieu. Ce dernier mit le haut-parleur pour qu'Antoine puisse entendre aussi.

« Oui, Chloé? »

_« Mathieu ? Tu as voulu m'appeler ? » _fit la voix douce de la jeune femme.

« Oui, écoute, euh... Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais Antoine et moi on sera pas là toute une semaine. »

_« Oh, vous allez où ? »_

« Au hasard des routes. » sourit Mathieu.

_« Wah, c'est génial. Mais euh, pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »_ demanda la blonde, à juste titre.

« Ben en fait, Wifi sera tout seul une semaine, on avait oublié. »

_« Et vous voulez que je vienne le nourrir, c'est ça ? »_

« Oui ! » s'écria le schizophrène. « S'il te plait. » rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_« Oh... Je pensais passer la semaine avec Loan, il est en vacances. »_

« Ah, ben vous pourrez venir tout les deux. Ça fera une sortie en amoureux. »

_« Très drôle... Écoute, je viendrais, mais je peux pas te garantir que ça sera tout les jours. Je trouverais quelqu'un à envoyer quand je pourrais pas, d'accord ? »_

« Oh, c'est parfait, merci infiniment ! »

_« C'est rien. Tu me payeras un verre en rentrant. Allez, bonne semaine à tout les deux, bisous. »_

« Bisous. Encore merci. »

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, le couple s'installait dans la voiture bleu foncé des parents d'Antoine après un câlin à Wifi. Ils avaient avec eux tout pour survivre, même des couvertures.

Antoine comptait conduire la nuit. Ils trouveraient bien un hôtel le matin pour se reposer. Ensuite, ça sera à Mathieu de conduire.

« Alors, on y va ? » demanda le plus petit, enthousiaste.

« Non. »

« Oh... Pourquoi ?» Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne démarre pas avant que tu m'embrasses. »

Le schizophrène sourit et se pencha vers son petit-ami.

Ils échangèrent un baiser plus que passionné et le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Antoine démarra après avoir repoussé le jeune homme aux yeux bleus –conduire avec un Mathieu collé à nous ne devait pas être très pratique– et ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air chaud d'une nuit de début juillet.

Mathieu mit un CD en route et ne put s'empêcher de chanter. C'était une chanson qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour un épisode de SLG, _Take The Power Back_.

Un mercredi soir, ils partaient comme ça en vacances sur un coup de tête sans même savoir où aller.

Ça leur correspondait parfaitement.

* * *

Voilà !

Ah, j'ai appris que certains d'entre vous aimaient Fauve aussi. Oui, le titre vient bien de Kané, (bravo à ceux qui l'ont trouvé) mais pour la fic, je m'inspire de Kané, de Blizzare, de Vieux Frères, de Loterie, de Hauts les Coeurs, et de toutes leurs autres chansons aussi. Je m'inspire de Fauve, et pas d'_une _chanson de Fauve en fait :D

* * *

Les votes les votes les votes...

**Un fast-food, c'est romantique ?**remporte largement le tout avec 16 votes. Ensuite, **L'Hôtel Anus** et **Pourtant t'es beau** arrivent 2eme égalités avec 7 votes, **Equals Three** est 3eme avec 4 votes et **Une fuite, ou une ballade d'amoureux ?** et dernière avec 3 votes XD

Maintenant j'ai un problème, il y a un-deux jours, une fanfic qui parle du passé de Mathieu et Antoine est sortie (que j'ai beaucoup aimé en passant), et elle parle d'une rencontre au fast-food où Mathieu travaille.

Je veux pas être accusée de plagiat alors que je n'ai pas voulu copier cette fic ^^' (et ça m'étonnerait que l'auteure m'ait plagiée aussi.) Donc est-ce que je la fait quand même parce que Yolo, ou pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vais forcément écrire **L'Hôtel Anus** un de ces jours parce que c'est un one-shot. Il n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais il arrivera quand même. Mais ensuite, je ne sais pas, du coup, si j'ose partir sur **Un fast-food** ou pas.

Je propose de revoter.

**Un fast-food, c'est romantique** : 1

**Pourtant t'es beau** : 2

Vous savez comment ça marche :D

* * *

Allez, je vous aime, bisous.

Du love et du saumon.

Et n'oubliez pas, Que la médiocrité qui nous accable aille se faire enfler au Pakistant. (ceux qui savent d'où vient cette phrase, je vous fais un gros câlin parce que vous gérer. Les autres aussi, je vous fais quand même un gros câlin parce que vous être géniaux aussi.)

Aria :D


	17. Chapitre 17: He's a Pirate

Bonsoir les gens ! (ouais enfin c'est 2h du matin mais bonsoir quand même.)

Un énorme merci pour les reviews ! Et pour les vues putain, on vient de dépasser les 10'000 vues! Whaaaaat. Pourquoi autant de gens lisent ma fic ? XD

Bref ! Pour les votes, **Un fast-food, c'est romantique** remporte avec 13 votes, contre **Pourtant t'es beau** qui a 2 votes.

Voilà XD  
Je viens de commencer le dernier chapitre (le 19) vous vous rendez pas compte le coup que ça m'a mis. "Ah ouais, c'est la fin."

Bref ! Vous avez encore 2 chapitres, plus celui-ci, devant vous, alors ça va !  
Hm, s'ils sont là où ils sont (je ne spoilerais pas même si vous le lirez dans 2 minutes XD) c'est parce que cet endroit m'est vraiment important. C'est là que j'ai passé mes dernières vacances avec mes deux parents. Ce que je dis là est franchement important pour moi, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte :D

Bref ! Ce chapitres, ainsi que les suivants, sont totalement clichés et dégoulinants de guimauve mais... ça me plait. Et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose aussi... bref.

Une petite dédicace à Ranne qui comprendra pourquoi en lisant une certaine phrase avec le verbe _agripper._

_He's a Pirate_ est le titre de la partie la plus connue de l'OST de Pirates des Caraïbes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 17 : He's a Pirate_

* * *

Le couple avait roulé pendant des heures sur l'autoroute au hasard. Mathieu s'était endormi vers une heure du matin, juste après la troisième pause café-pipi dans une station. Ils avaient aussi racheté des biscuits, ayant mangé tout les autres.

Antoine sourit d'un air niai, qui lui donnait plus un visage de psychopathe pervers que celui d'un amant attendri.

Le touffu venait de voir un panneau indiquant Brest. Ils pourraient aller rendre visite à Links.

Se rappelant que c'étaient des vacances à deux, il continua sur l'autoroute qui ne semblait jamais avoir de fin.

À deux heures du matin, Antoine prit une sortie au hasard et roula une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mathieu dormait toujours.

Le présentateur de _What the Cut !? s_avait qu'ils étaient quelque part en Bretagne vu qu'ils avaient dépassé Brest une heure plus tôt. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une petite ville.

* * *

Soudain, un « sbam » suivi d'un « Ahhh putain de merde ça fait mal ! » retentit dans la nuit chaude et silencieuse.

Antoine courut vers la voiture pour découvrir Mathieu qui se massait le crâne, encore un peu endormi. Il ouvrit la portière et l'embrassa rapidement, la main toujours sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma tête a glissé dans mon sommeil. J'me suis cogné à la vitre. » déclara le plus petit d'un ton boudeur.

Antoine fit de son mieux pour retenir son rire mais Mathieu le remarqua, et il le punit d'une tape sur l'épaule faute de pouvoir atteindre sa tête.

« On est où maintenant ? Et il est quelle heure ? »

Antoine sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

« C'est un peu plus de deux heures du matin, t'as pas dormi plus d'une heure. Je sais pas trop, on a dépassé Brest juste après que tu t'endormes. »

Les yeux de Mathieu s'illuminèrent soudainement.

« Brest ? Ça veut dire que si on continue encore un moment on arrivera à l'océan ! »

La douleur de son front semblait avoir soudainement disparu à l'idée de voir l'océan.

« Euh... Oui, je pense. »

« Mais c'est trop bien ! » s'emballa le plus petit. « L'océan ! C'est trop bien ! »

Antoine sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. De son _petit-ami. _

« On dirait que ça va te plaire. »

« Ben ouais, c'est un de mes rêves de quand j'étais gosse. »

Le touffu passa ses mains dans le dos de Mathieu pour l'attirer à lui. Il respira un instant l'odeur de ses cheveux –enfin surtout celle de son shampoing– qui emplit ses poumons.

Le schizophrène entoura le dos de son compagnon à son tour. Il arrivait juste à atteindre ses épaules, alors il laissa sa tête reposer sur la clavicule du plus jeune.

Les deux Youtubers poussèrent un soupir de bien-être au même instant.

Mathieu releva la tête pour embrasser le plus grand, et le baiser s'emballa bien vite.

Lorsqu'Antoine explora la bouche de son compagnon avec sa langue, et que le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _agrippa les fesses du chevelu, il se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient en pleine nature et qu'une voiture pouvait passer à chaque instant.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets, haletants.

Antoine prit la main de son collègue et se dirigea vers la voiture de ses parents.

« Allez, on va réaliser ton rêve de gosse. »

* * *

Une fois dans l'automobile, et après avoir vidé un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et remit un nouveau CD, ils se rendirent compte d'une chose.

« En fait, on n'est plus sur l'autoroute. Je sais pas par où c'est, l'océan. » déclara Antoine, les mains sur le volant.

« Ben tu vois, par rapport à la position des étoiles, je dirais par là. » expliqua le plus petit en désignant la droite avec son doigt.

« T'es sérieux, Chaton? »

Mathieu tiqua au « chaton », mais n'eut qu'un simple sourire. Antoine avait failli lâcher un « mec », mais ils n'étaient plus de simples potes maintenant.

« Non, évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de la position des étoiles ? »

Le touffu eut un petit rire.

« Par contre, c'est toujours par là. » fit Mathieu.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de croire tout ce que je te dis, j'en ai aucune putain d'idée. » répondit le schizophrène avec un regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé.

« Alors je ne dois pas te croire quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que si tu dois me croire ! Je plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose ! »

« Je rigole, je doute pas de ça. Ça se voit que tu m'aimes. »

Mathieu détourna les yeux, gêné, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de répondre.

« Ben ça va, t'es pas trop sûr de toi au moins. »

« Oh, pour ça, je suis sûr. »

« Hmm. »

Mathieu ne savait plus quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

« Continue à suivre la route, avec de la chance on arrivera à la mer. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Antoine démarra la voiture, mais le schizophrène le fixa d'un air surpris.

« Quoi ? » demanda le plus grand, sans lâcher la route du regard.

« Non, avant t'avais dit que tu démarrais pas sans que je t'embrasse mais apparemment plus maintenant. » répondit le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks_ d'un ton boudeur.

« Oh, tu veux qu'on s'embrasse avant de repartir c'est ça ? »

Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et un regard en coin lui apprit que Mathieu non plus.

« Non non mais c'est bon, continue la route. »

« Pire qu'un gosse... » soupira Antoine en coupant le contact pour se pencher vers son compagnon.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement et Mathieu, agréablement surpris, attrapa les cheveux d'Antoine pour le rapprocher encore.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes que son initiateur recula et reprit le volant en main.

Mathieu était encore plus frustré à présent.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de route, Antoine remarqua un panneau indiquant la « Pointe St-Mathieu ».

« On va là-bas. »

« Hein ? Où ça ? » demanda le schizophrène, qui n'avait pas fait attention au panneau, car pour être honnête, il s'en foutait.

« À la pointe St-Mathieu, on va là-bas. »

« T'es con. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés sur place, il était deux heures du matin.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'à part des ruines, un phare et des falaises, il n'y avait rien à la Pointe St-Mathieu.

« Ben merde. » déclara Antoine en sortant de la voiture. « On va devoir trouver un village pour manger et tout. »

« On verra demain. »

Mathieu courait presque sur le petit chemin qui menait au phare, malgré la nuit. Heureusement que la lune, pleine, éclairait le paysage.

Le touffu rejoignit son compagnon qui s'était arrêté au bord d'une falaise et se posta à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches.

Les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers dans la nuit claire.

Ils restèrent là un moment. Quand l'air frais commença à faire rougir les joues d'Antoine, il proposa de rentrer dans la voiture pour trouver un village où dormir, mais Mathieu ne voulait rien entendre.

« On peut se reposer ici, ça va très bien. On a des couvertures et tout. »

« Oui mais... »

« Allez, Antoine-chéri, s'il te plait... »

Le surnommé « Antoine-chéri » tiqua à l'appellation de son compagnon, mais l'air de chien battu qu'il prenait –celui qu'il utilisait aussi pour le Geek– le fit craquer.

« Ok ok, mais on dort dans la voiture. »

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma Mathieu.

« Et Antoine... »

« Oui ? »

« On met un réveil tôt pour voir le lever du soleil sur l'océan. »

Le plus grand fit mine de réfléchir un moment, la tête penchée.

« Non mais écoute, il est deux heures et demie du matin, le lever du soleil sera quoi ? À cinq, six heures. Je veux dormir moi. »

« Mais on le regarde juste, et on va se recoucher après... »

« ... »

« Antoine, c'est les vacances, allez. »

« C'est bon t'as gagné. Quand je disais que t'étais pire qu'un gosse... »

* * *

Ils allèrent dans la voiture des parents d'Antoine et s'installèrent sur les sièges arrières –les rimes ne sont pas voulues– avec des couvertures, collés l'un à l'autre.

Le plus grand mit une alarme sur son téléphone à 4h45. Il voulu embrasser Mathieu avant de se reposer, mais son compagnon dormait déjà profondément, la tête sur son épaule.

Mathieu était certes le plus mature des deux dans ses vidéos, mais dans la vraie vie, il pouvait vraiment se conduire comme un gosse parfois.

Quelques heures plus tard, la voix d'Antoine chantant qu'il voulait faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvres les réveilla.

Mathieu se leva directement et courut hors de la voiture pour s'installer au bord de la falaise, emmitouflé dans une couverture, un paquet de biscuit à côté.

Antoine prit son temps pour bien se réveiller et rejoindre son partenaire.

Il faisait encore nuit.

« Mathieu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça fait cliché de s'embrasser la nuit, avec la pleine lune et le bruit des vagues en dessous de nous ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

« Mais tu peux le faire quand même. » déclara le schizophrène en souriant malicieusement.

Antoine sourit en se penchant vers son petit-ami et joignit leurs lèvres.

C'était cliché mais putain, que c'était classe.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux assis par terre, collés l'un conte l'autre et emmitouflé dans la couverture, le soleil apparu lentement à l'horizon, teintant peu à peu l'océan d'orange. Ils se levèrent pour mieux observer l'immense étendue d'eau.

« C'est putain de beau. » fit remarquer Antoine. Il se tourna pour regarder Mathieu. Ce dernier avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et un immense sourire déformait son visage.

« C'est trop classe putain ! T'as pas l'impression d'être un pirate là ? »

« Euh... »

Le plus petit ne laissa pas le temps au présentateur de _What the Cut !? _de répondre.

«T'entends pas la musique de _Pirates des Caraïbes _en fond ?... »

Antoine sourit devant l'enjouement de son petit-ami. Il se concentra et remarqua avec surprise qu'il entendait vraiment la musique culte de la série de film. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était Mathieu qui chantait.

Antoine était certes un peu con, mais il savait qu'une musique ne pouvait pas retentir comme ça dans la nature.

Il attrapa Mathieu par les épaules pour le retourner et le serrer contre lui.

« Euh, Antoine ? »

« Je t'aime putain, Mathieu. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Je peux plus respirer. »

« Non. »

« Mais... » s'étrangla le plus petit.

« Je veux pas te lâcher. »

Mathieu finit par passer ses bras autour des hanches de son partenaire pour le rapprocher à son tour.

Il y avait un film de cow-boys gays, pensa Antoine, alors s'ils devaient être des pirates, ils seraient des pirates gays.

* * *

Voilà :D  
Alors euh, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trop cliché ?  
J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu !  
Un énorme merci à vous, de me suivre, de me soutenir.

Un bisous aux Universe Bitches.

Un câlin à PoseidonDemon qui a trouvé d'où venait la phrase. Nuits Fauves. Voilà voilà.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 18, qui sera l'avant-dernier. Putain. L'avant-dernier.

Je vous aime!  
_(j'aime les reviews aussi mais ça, faut pas le dire.)_

Aria :D


	18. Chapitre 18: Drunken Sailor

Hello les amis ^^  
Bon. Si je publie ce chapitre c'est parce que j'ai fini le suivant.

Sauf que le suivant c'est le dernier.

Je vais pas faire de speech maintenant, ça attendra le dernier chapitre mais je suis assez triste quand même. Dans ce chapitre, toujours autant de clichés xD je le trouve répétitif mais il était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas bâcler la fin, alors même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, je ne voulais pas décrire les vacances en deux phrases, fini terminé.

Un énorme merci pour les reviews, comme toujours. Je m'engage à répondre à _toutes _les reviews de ma prochaine fic.

Oh, je suis extrêmement heureuse aujourd'hui (ça faisait longtemps tiens), j'espère que vous aussi.

Enjoy !

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 18 : Drunken Sailor_

* * *

Vers sept heures du matin, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à regarder le lever du soleil sur l'océan, les deux Youtubers s'étaient relevés tout ankylosés et extrêmement fatigués, mais heureux.

Antoine bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et un regard à son compagnon lui appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à moitié endormi.

« On devrait trouver un hôtel... » suggéra Mathieu.

« Ouais. C'est toi qui conduit. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« J'ai conduit toute la nuit, et j'ai cédé à tes caprices d'avant. »

« Hmm. »

Mathieu fit la moue en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la voiture.

Antoine, souriant, s'installa dans le siège passager.

Le plus petit s'assit lentement, pas motivé à conduire.

« On va pas briser les bonnes habitudes. » déclara-t-il, en se penchant pour embrasser Antoine. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, sourit contre les lèvres de son collègue et l'attira à lui en agrippant son dos.  
Leurs salives se mélangèrent lorsque la langue de Mathieu partit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Le schizophrène attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux de son compagnon en passant ses mains dans sa nuque. Les mains du touffu se glissèrent sous le t-shirt du châtain et ce dernier en profita pour se coller un peu plus à lui.

Antoine se recula et brisa le baiser pour bâiller, avec autant de romantisme et de grâce qu'un hippopotame unijambiste.

Mathieu, le souffle court, hésitait entre être vexé ou en rire.

Leurs échanges commençaient peu à peu à s'approfondir et le schizophrène savait qu'un jour, ils iraient plus loin.

Oh, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter avec ça maintenant, pensa Mathieu, ça se ferait naturellement quand il le faudra.

* * *

Après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de route, ils arrivèrent à un petit village. À l'entrée, un hôtel pas cher pour les voyageurs qui voulaient s'arrêter pour une seule nuit, sans doute, venait d'ouvrir ses portes pour la journées.

Le couple y entra et demandèrent une chambre à la jeune femme blonde qui tenait l'accueil. Cette dernière les regarda avec un regard insistant, mais si elle les avait reconnu, elle ne dit rien.

Antoine et Mathieu prirent l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage de leur chambre. Le schizophrène s'appuya, fatigué, contre le mur de l'élévateur et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le touffu le regarda en souriant, amusé.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé, il hésita à laisser son compagnon endormi mais le petit brun risquerait de lui en vouloir.

Il s'approcha donc pour lui secouer l'épaule.

« Mathieu ! Hey, Mat, on est arrivé en haut... »

« ... »

Antoine soupira. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, le présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _était impossible à réveiller.

Les portes de l'ascenseur menaçaient de se refermer, aussi Antoine décida d'agir rapidement.

« Mathieu bordel, réveille-toi ! » gueula-t-il à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier sursauta et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Hmm ? Antoine qu'est-c'qui c'passe ? » marmonna-t-il, sans rien comprendre.

L'interpellé se frappa le front de la main.

_(oui parce qu'écrire *facepalm* en plein milieu d'une fic ça le fait pas trop.)_

« En même pas cinq minutes, tu passe totalement dans un autre monde toi... »

« Hmm. »

Un peu vexé, le plus petit comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés et sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur, suivit par son compagnon.

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se jetèrent sur le lit double encore tout habillés.

Le schizophrène s'approcha d'Antoine et passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus grand et ferma les yeux sans dire un mot, s'endormant déjà.

Antoine hésita un instant avant de caresser lentement les cheveux de Mathieu. Il soupira et ferma les yeux à son tour, épuisé.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, il était 14 heures. Le plus petit alla se doucher pendant qu'Antoine émergeait encore.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain en boxer, et sourit en voyant son collègue de Youtube encore allongé sur le lit comme une grosse larve. Et après, on se moquait de lui quand il s'endormait cinq minutes dans un ascenseur.

Le schizophrène prit son élan et sauta sur Antoine en criant.

« Réveille-toi, feignasse ! »

Surpris, le présentateur de _Waht the Cut !? _ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et découvrit un Mathieu accroché à lui, en train de le secouer.

Ah ouais, ça se passait comme ça ?

Le chevelu se redressa et cria « Vengeance, espèce de nain ! », tout en s'appliquant à chatouiller son ami.

Le combat se termina en bataille de coussin, les deux Youtubers morts de rire sur le lit.

Qui avait dit qu'ils étaient matures, déjà ?

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, Antoine douché et propre, Mathieu et lui était attablé à une crêperie locale. Il était 15 heures et pour eux, c'était leur petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir englouti trois crêpes au nutella, Mathieu demanda au serveur s'il y avait des plages aux alentours. Ce dernier leur répondit avec plaisir et leur indiqua le chemin pour une plage « géniale, mais pourtant vide ».

Les Youtubers allèrent payer mais le serveur les arrêta.

« Laissez, j'vous offre ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a des célébrités qui viennent manger chez nous ! »

« Des célébrités... » répéta Mathieu d'un air absent. « On est des célébrités nous ? »

Le serveur sourit de plus belle.

« Évidemment, vous faites rêver plus d'un million de personne ! Allez, bonnes vacances les amoureux. » termina-t-il en les guidant jusqu'à l'extérieur et en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Antoine et Mathieu marchèrent d'un pas lent jusqu'à la voiture.

« Des célébrités putain, ça fait bizarre de le dire comme ça... » avoua le plus petit.

« Yep. Mais c'est génial. » sourit Antoine en prenant naturellement, presque inconsciemment, la main de Mathieu dans la sienne.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que le chevelu, les mains sur le volant, se rendit compte d'un truc.

« Attends... Il sait qu'on est en vacances, ok, pas de problèmes. On l'a dit sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais... Il nous a appelé « les amoureux » putain. »

« Ah ouais. Merde. »

« Oui tu l'as dit. Merde. »

Mathieu bugga un instant avant de enfin réagir.

« Mais attend, comment il sait qu'on est en couple ? »

Antoine soupira.

« Ben je sais pas, déjà parce qu'on est en vacances tout les deux en même temps au même endroit, qu'on va au resto ensemble, et peut-être parce que tu m'as embrassé juste avant de rentrer. »

« Ah ouais, peut-être... »

« J'espère qu'il va pas nous afficher sur internet. » déclara le touffu.

« Mais non. Il le fera pas, j'ai bien raconté ma vie à un japonais inconnu une fois, et il a rien dit. »

« Ah. Tant mieux. »

Antoine démarra la voiture et ils prirent la route que le serveur leur avait indiquée.

« Attend ! » s'écria le chevelu. « T'as raconté ta vie à un type inconnu ? What ? »

« Laisse tomber, longue histoire. »

Non, il n'allait pas dire à Antoine qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un alors qu'il était en plein chagrin d'amour à cause de lui...

« Oh... »

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, Antoine gara la voiture sur un petit parking vide, et ils se rendirent à pied jusqu'à l'étendue de sable qui était, comme l'avait dit le serveur, déserte.

Mathieu déposa la couverture en face de l'océan, enleva ses chaussures et attendit, impatient, qu'Antoine fasse de même. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et imita son compagnon.  
Une fois fait, le schizophrène attrapa la main de son petit-ami et l'emmena sans un mot au bord de l'eau, marchant d'un pas précipité.

Antoine jeta un oeil au présentateur de _Salut les Geeks _et découvrit que se dernier souriait comme jamais.

Les vagues léchèrent les pieds des Youtubers, et ils reculèrent en même temps, gênés par la froideur de l'eau.

« Putain, j'ai trop l'impression qu'on est des pirates. » sourit Mathieu.

« Euh je sais pas, on est juste au bord de l'eau en fait. »

« Brise pas mes rêves. »

« Ohh pauvre petit Mathieu-chou. »

Le regard blasé que lui rendit le schizophrène ne le fit que rire encore plus.

« Non mais imagine que là, » commença le plus petit en pointant du doigt l'océan, « il y a un bateau pirate et qu'ils chantent une chanson trop classe. »

« Ouais, genre Drunken Sailor ! » s'emballa Antoine à son tour.

« _Way hay and up she rises... _» chantonna le géniteur de Maitre Panda, un petit sourire en coin.

Antoine ne dit rien, ayant la vague impression que tout se passait comme la veille au soir. Pour ça, ils devraient s'embrasser aussi.

Après hésitation, le présentateur de _What the Cut !? _décida de ne pas le faire, parce que ça serait trop cliché et niai, et que l'auteure à l'impression de se plagier elle-même.

À la place, il regarda son compagnon, le trouvant magnifique, et s'assit au bord de l'eau.

Il pourrait rester là toue sa vie, sur une plage paradisiaque –certes froide–, en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais il faudra bien rentrer un jour, pensa Antoine, plus d'un million de personne attendait des nouvelles des deux Youtubers.

* * *

Voilà !  
Alors alors ? Je sais, c'est cliché, et on dirait un copié-collé du chapitre précédent xD

Dans le prochain (qui sera le dernier, mon dieu, je m'en rends toujours pas compte) il y aura un tout petit lime tout mignon, tellement qu'on dirait pas un lime.

Il y aura aussi énormément de narration, je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ^^ Mais ça sera le grand retour de quelqu'un que vous aimez tous !

Je viens d'avoir des billets pour le concert de mon groupe préféré, One Ok Rock, en Suisse. En Suisse ! Ils viennent du Japon et sont assez connu pour faire des salles comme le Zénith de Paris et venir en Suisse ahhhhh. (cherchez pas, je suis comme ça depuis ce matin.)

AH ET UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT

Il est FORT PROBABLE qu'un de ces jours, si ce n'est ce soir-même, Powo-snail (ou Zombie-snail, je sais jamais, bref Powo.) publie un one-shot que vous ne LIREZ PAS SVP.  
Oui parce que la demoiselle s'est mis en tête d'écrire un lemon entre moi et Ranchan86 (oui bon, Ranne, quoi).

Un lemon. Yuri. SM. Entre moi. Et Ranne.

_(enfin c'est pas contre Ranne, je l'adore hein.)_

Vous voyez le délire ? XD Oui ben c'est extrêmement gênant pour moi que des gens s'imaginent ma vie sexuelle (dit celle qui écrit du Matoine *tousse*) donc si vous le lisez, évitez de me faire trop de commentaire s'il vous plait xD

Et si jamais vous en doutiez, je n'ai aucune relation sado-masochiste avec Ranne xD

*part se pendre*

Sinon, vous pouvez aussi écrire une petite review pour m'empêcher la pendaison ^^

Aria :D


	19. Chaptitre 19: Hippy End

Bonsoir !  
C'est la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve ici...

Bon, vous risquez de me revoir très rapidement sur le site ! Gardez l'oeil si vous m'aimez bien.

Alors je vais faire un mot ici, et pas à la fin, parce que j'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase. Et que je trouve bien de finir vraiment là-dessus.

Un énorme merci à vous de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure.

Je sais je sais, ce n'est qu'une "fanficiton gay sur internet", mais elle compte énormément pour moi. Lorsque je l'ai commencée, je n'allais vraiment pas bien, comme certaines le savent (coucou Ranne, coucou Ano), et écrire cette fic m'a beaucoup aidée. Alors évidemment, ce serait hypocrite de dire que c'est uniquement grâce à vous que je vais mieux, mais vos reviews, vos encouragements, m'ont fait sourire à chaque fois. Et me dire "j'arrive à faire rire des gens, à leur faire ressentir des émotions, en écrivant" m'a donné l'impression d'être utile, et d'être capable de quelque chose.

Je n'ai presque pas répondu aux reviews depuis un moment, mais je tenais à vous remercier tous. Et comme je sais qu'on ne se sent jamais visé, et bien, voilà.

Je tiens à remercier _WoorEnergy_, **Kajiaotori**, Pandie, **balanoire**, _Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan_, **Maman** **bouba**, _HelloPandie_, **MinuitBronze**, _JieKou_, **Aless**, _Crisalys Nara_, **Symphu**, _BatchOfCumcumber_, **CarrotWinged**, _Guest_, **Heartbise**, _TimeyMawi (Mawiii tu nous manques sur Skype)_, **middlewar**, _AmarillaTheOnlyOne_, **talilo**, _Lauryn_, **Yaoitivorus**, _Stupefiction_, **Kanade** **Kitsune**, _Pamplelune_ _d'Agrumes_, **Jafaden**, _GreenLuciole_ _(un gros câlin à toi, je suis désolée de ne plus trop discuter avec toi ces temps-ci mais je t'adore toujours autant !)_, **Ninja-Detective-Sorciere**, _Alaudy_, **Kirbip**, _Edna_-_lys_, **nekokawaii99**, _anonyme_, **YourLovelyDream**, _Myastiriana_, **rin misaki (pareil, je suis désolée de ne plus beaucoup te parler ma belle :'))**, _Mnstrck_, **Elena Carreira**, _AwesomeBernardo_, **Nanishimie**, _jereood29_, **Madness of curse**, _Melirix_, **Lezzy**, _Deponia_, **ClaraDWho**, _Hizerielle_, **Leze-G (adopte-moi Lise xD)**, _Biline_, **Melirix** et _Vampire942_ d'avoir laissé une ou plusieurs reviews.

Je remercie aussi _ATJF_, **Lycan** et _Lou_, qui ont laissé des reviews simplement pour répondre à DFWMS (aah cette hisoitre xD)

Et un énorme merci à _Sonightein_, **PoseidonDemon**, _Ranchan86_, **The Insane Jane**, _MissLollipop02_, **Emie-Chan**, _Iykwim_,** Dauphine 18x2**, _Anotherstep_, **FMABEnvy**, _Big-goo_, **Lady-Marlene**, _Julia Lutecia_, **M L'Inconnue**, _Cut-Kimi_, **7Fallen-Angels**, et _Pyrhra_ d'avoir laissé un énorme nombre de reviews ! Vous étiez là à presque chaque chapitres ! Merci !

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en follow ou en favoris.

Un merci aussi à ceux qui ont simplement lu ma fic, c'est grâce à vous si maintenant on a dépassé les 10'000 vues, ce qui est relativement énorme.

Un merci spécial à _Lecturaddict _ma bêta, qui a corrigé... un chapitre XD Non, merci à toi d'être toujours là, IRL comme sur internet, ma belle.

Merci à Ano et Ranne pour leur soutient en ce qui concerne... beaucoup de choses xD

Un câlin aux UniverseBitches ! J'vous aime, les UB !  
Merci à Cravate qui s'est proposée comme bêta, mais malheureusement à trop la fin de la fic xD

Merci aussi à celles de Twitter, j'vous aime. (sauf toi, Powo xD)

Je crois que c'est tout !

Cette fic à été écrite en écoutant Green Day, One Ok Rock, Nirvana, Three Days Grace, les Vocaloid, et beaucoup d'autre, trop pour être cités, ainsi que toutes les chansons et artistes cités dans chaque chapitre. Sans eux, la fic ne serait pas là xD  
(d'ailleurs, je ne cite pas la chanson de ce chapitre dans le chapitre, je n'en ai pas trouvé l'occasion. Mais je la semble assez appropriée, allez la chercher sur Youtube, vous verrez xD (un câlin à tous ceux qui connaissent déjà La Chanson du Dimanche ! Yeah !))

Je crois que c'est tout. Mais cette fic a été une merveilleuse expérience pour moi, j'ai rencontré des gens et je me suis améliorée. Alors je sais que les fanfictions sont souvent mal vue parce qu'on est censé écrire des histoires clichés en faisant un million de fautes, mais j'assume de dire que c'était quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Bon, je vous laisse enfin. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre ! On ne se retrouvera pas en bas, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour un one shot en collaboration avec Ranne, le truc spécial avec Ranne et Ano, et ma prochaine fic. (ceci dit elle risque d'arriver plus tard car je reprends les cours bientôt).

(j'ai hésité à laisser le petit lime, car maintenant je sais ce que c'est d'avoir du sexe écrit sur soi xD Mais finalement il est tout mignon et petit, alors je le laisse)

Ah, pour ne pas gâcher les bonnes habitudes :  
Enjoy!

Aria :')

* * *

**La cohabitation de deux psychopathes**

_Chapitre 19 (fin) : Hippy End_

* * *

Après une deuxième nuit à l'hôtel, le couple repartit au hasard des routes, en prenant soin de refaire des provisions pour le trajet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village un peu plus au sud, et loin de l'océan, et y passèrent à nouveau deux nuits.

Puis, les Youtubers décidèrent de rentrer sur Paris.

Aux alentours de 23 heures ce soir-là, épuisés par toutes ces journées de conduite, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un Motel au bord de l'autoroute.

Quand Antoine sortit de la douche en boxer et que Mathieu, déjà propre, somnolait sur le lit en t-shirt-caleçon, le touffu se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Il s'assit près de son compagnon et le secoua doucement pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Le schizophrène émergea lentement et regarda son petit-ami en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toinou ? »

Ce genre de surnoms était devenu de plus en plus fréquent entre eux, d'abord pour déconner, ils étaient maintenant devenu quelque chose qui les faisaient sourire, que seul Antoine et Mathieu partageaient.

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble maintenant ! »

« Oh... Oui. » sourit Mathieu.

« Déjà. »

« Je pensais plutôt _seulement, _moi. » déclara le plus petit en se redressant pour être assis à côté d'Antoine. « J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait passer l'éternité ensemble. »

« Nan. »

Mathieu pencha la tête de côté, interrogeant son compagnon du regard.

« L'éternité c'est pas assez. » sourit le chevelu.

* * *

Pour toute réponse, Mathieu passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Antoine et joignit leurs lèvres. Le baiser s'emballa rapidement et bientôt, les mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements pour caresser du bout des doigts la peau qui leur faisait face.

Lentement et silencieusement, presque effrayé, Mathieu détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Antoine pour découvrir la mâchoire mal rasée qui s'offrait à lui, accompagné d'un soupir d'aise.

Le présentateur de _What the Cut !? _brisale contact qu'ils partageaient pour retirer le t-shirt du schizophrène, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour recommencer à embrasser son compagnon.

Mathieu s'accrocha férocement au crâne du plus grand, tirant certaines mèches, explorant au même instant la bouche de ce dernier, qui lui, flattait le torse imberbe du bout des doigts.

Le schizophrène s'installa sur les cuisses de son petit-ami et embrassa délicatement le cou blanc qu'Antoine offrait en penchant la tête de côté.

Ses lèvres descendirent embrasser le torse, arrachant un gémissement au chevelu qui glissa ses mains plus bas jusqu'à agripper fermement les fesses du plus petit.

Le souffle saccadé, Mathieu laissa échapper une plainte lorsque les doigts d'Antoine se glissèrent sous son caleçon.

Dans une chambre d'hôtel bon marché, les deux Youtubers découvrirent le corps de l'autre, tremblants comme si c'était leur première fois.

* * *

Une fois rentrés à Paris, la vie reprit son cour normal. Antoine sortit un nouveau _What the Cut !? _et Mathieu termina la saison 4 de _Salut les Geeks. _

Peu après, ils partirent à Londres quelques jours et y firent des rencontres abonnés. Si ceux-ci trouvèrent bizarre qu'ils soient les deux ensemble à Londres, ils ne dirent rien.

Les deux Youtubers avaient l'impression de vivre une parfaite petite vie de couple. Ils aimaient leur travail, étaient heureux ensemble et avaient même un chat.

Chat qui, d'ailleurs, multipliait les bêtises.

À leur retour des vacances en Bretagne, Mathieu et Antoine agissaient comme un jeune couple encore dans sa phase « lune de miel », ce qu'ils étaient un peu, en s'appelant par des petits surnoms niais, mangeant des croissants dans le lit et couchant ensemble dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Mais sous cette effusion de bons sentiments, Wifi se sentait abandonné et, on le sait tous, lorsque les chats se sentent abandonnés, ils agissent.

* * *

Mathieu était couché au dessus d'Antoine, et ils échangeaient un baiser tellement passionné qu'on se serait cru dans un film américain. Le chevelu déboutonna le jeans du plus petit et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes fines, quand Mathieu hurla et tomba comme une loque sur le côté.

« AAH putain, Wfi sale démon ! »

Antoine observa la scène sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas, mais un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu lors d'un moment si sensuel.

Mathieu, à moitié à poil, poursuivit la sale bête dans tout l'appartement en l'insultant. Wifi se réfugia dans les bras d'Antoine avec un air de chaton mouillé sous la pluie, et ce dernier oublia bien vite ce qu'il faisait avec Mathieu pour protéger la boule de poile des insultes du schizophrène.

Essoufflé, Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'ils partageaient, et lança un dernier regard haineux à Wifi.

« Il m'a mordu les fesses, ce démon. »

Antoine retint un ricanement qui n'échappa pas à Mathieu, ce qui lui valu une tape sur la tête et un regard mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

* * *

Et puis un jour, Mathieu et Antoine décidèrent de parler à leurs proches de leur couple. Ils l'annoncèrent d'abord à leurs amis et collègues de Youtube.

Nyo eut un petit sourire en coin, qui le rendait d'ailleurs terriblement sexy, et déclara simplement que les fangirls avaient bien réussi leur coup.

Links éclata de rire, les regarda d'un air qui signifiait « Sérieusement ? », et s'étouffa en voyant que merde, ils étaient sérieux, quand le couple s'embrassa devant lui pour le prouver.

« Non mais vraiment, j'suis content pour vous les mecs. » déclara le présentateur du _Point Culture_. « Au moins y aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter que Mathieu sorte avec une salope, hein ? »

Le reste de la bande le prit à peu près de la même manière, d'abord surpris, puis heureux.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent l'annoncer aux parents d'Antoine, sa mère éclata de rire en déclarant qu'elle « aurait dû s'en douter la dernière fois », quant aux parents de Mathieu, ils s'énervèrent en apprenant que leur fils avait une préférence pour les hommes sans jamais le leur avoir dit.

Le schizophrène expliqua lentement que lui-même ne le savait pas avant, et qu'il n'aimait pas tout les hommes, mais seulement Antoine.

* * *

« Tu es sûr qu'on a besoin d'y aller ? »

« Mais oui, on risque rien ! Elle est gentille, tu sais. »

« Oh je sais, t'inquiète pas pour ça. » renchérit Antoine. « Je l'ai pas oubliée... »

Mathieu eut un petit rire et sonna à la porte devant lui. Rapidement, une vieille femme vint ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui l'attendait.

« Mathieu-chou ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Et tu es venu avec ton fiancé en plus ! Mais rentrez, rentrez... »

Antoine soupira. Et merde. La grand-mère de Mathieu les invitait à rentrer.

Une fois sur le vieux canapé, le plus petit coupa sa parente lorsque celle-ci fit annonça qu'elle allait chercher les albums photos de Mathieu que le touffu n'avait pas encore vu.

« Non non, pas besoin ! On est venu pour te dire quelque chose ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda la grand-mère, un sourire niai sur le visage. « Vous êtes venu m'annoncer la date du mariage ? »

Antoine se demanda si la femme aux cheveux gris faisait exprès de les troller ou si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Non mais presque ! » déclara le plus petit, un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Comment ça presque ? J'ai pas envie de me marier avec un hobbit moi ! »

« Hey, j'suis peut-être petit mais je suis pas poilu des pieds. »

La sexagénaire les regardait en souriant, même si elle devait sûrement ne rien comprendre de la conversation.

« Bref, Antoine et moi, on est en couple. »

« Ah mais je le savais déjà ça. »

« Mais il s'appelle Antoine, j'avais oublié ! Et bien Toinou, j'espère que tu t'occupes bien de mon petit-fils. »

Ne sachant pas s'il devait voir un sous-entendu ou non, le chevelu décida que faire des blagues de cul avec la grand-mère de Mathieu n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

* * *

Les semaines s'enchainèrent pour le couple, qui continuait sa routine heureuse. Mathieu commença la saison 5 de son émission, qui fut tout aussi bien reçue que les autres, et son nombre d'abonnés ne cessait d'augmenter, comme celui d'Antoine.

Wifi n'était plus un chaton à présent, et il avait arrêté de multiplier les bêtises.

Les conventions se passaient toujours aussi bien. Certains fans espéraient toujours qu'ils annoncent être ensemble, mais ça, Antoine et Mathieu en avaient déjà discuter. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils feraient, et quand ils le feraient.

* * *

Pâques arriva, en même temps que Polymanga, où les deux Youtubers se rendirent à nouveau.

* * *

« Une dernière question pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Et cette collaboration avec Antoine, ça avance ? » demanda un fan à Mathieu, en conférence question-réponse sur la grande scène de Polymanga.

« Et bien pourquoi ne pas demander au concerné lui-même ? » sourit le schizophrène en approchant le micro de ses lèvres.

Antoine arriva sur scène, bras écartés, pendant que le public l'acclamait.

Quelque part dans la salle, une fille cria « OUI ! Matoine ! ».

Personne ne remarqua les petits sourires insolents qui se dessinèrent sur les visages des Youtubers.

« Bon, on aimerait vous annoncer un truc. » expliqua le plus petit.

« On voulait le faire à Polymanga en souvenir de l'année passée. » renchérit le touffu.

Le public à présent intrigué, chercha dans les souvenirs de l'année passée.

Deux personnes dans la salle se mirent à crier « Un bisous ! Un bisous ! », rapidement suivies par les 1698 personnes restantes.

Après un regard complice, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent sous les cris des fangirls.

Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains dans la nuque d'Antoine, tirant sur des mèches de cheveux comme il le faisait souvent.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, mais observés par 1700 personnes qui hurlèrent.

« C'est assez gênant » déclara Mathieu, un peu essoufflé, dans son micro, « Mais on tenait à l'annoncer un jour. C'est notre vie privée mais c'est important pour nous d'être honnête envers vous. »

Avec un petit rire gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pendant qu'Antoine, un peu nerveux, prit la parole.

« Donc oui, si vous n'aviez pas compris, avec Mathieu, on se sodomise officiellement sous la douche. »

Certaines personnes étaient gênées, d'autre riaient, mais une effusion de fangirls en chaleur criait leur bonheur.

Souriants, les deux Youtubers joignirent leurs lèvres une dernière fois, avant de saluer le public et de retourner en loge.

Ils étaient heureux, ensembles.


End file.
